Unexpected with Complications
by Esmerada007
Summary: Chaos insures when Lois and Clark find an Alien baby from mars and General Slade is looking for it. What will they do when they find out Zod is back from the Phantom Zone. VRA is hunting down vignettes. Sequel to Caught with Consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Complications**- Chapter 1

**Characters; **Lois Lane / Clark Kent, Oliver/ Chloe, Lex Luthor/ Lana Lang

**Guest Star-** General Slade, Bart, AC

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Sequel -**Caught with Consequences(Jonathan Kent never died.) Some of season 10 episodes will be remade. Lex is not evil and is still friends with Clark. **Has been Beta**

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Chaos insures when Lois and Clark find an Alien baby from mars and General Slade is looking for it. What will they do when they find out Zod is back from the Phantom Zone and Lionel Luthor is out of prison.

_He marked her through the pane;__  
><em>_He could not help but mark,__  
><em>_And only passed her by,__  
><em>_To come again at dark._

_To win her for the flight__  
><em>_From the fire lit looking-glass__  
><em>_And warm stove-window light.__  
><em>_But the flower leaned aside__  
><em>_And thought of naught to say,__  
><em>_And morning found the breeze__  
><em>_A hundred miles away._

_Robert Frost_

* * *

><p><strong>2010<strong>

Daybreak was just beginning to break and the roosters started to crow. Life began again for the Kent family but this time, Martha and Jonathan Kent were not home. They were on vacation celebrating their 30th anniversary.

In the distance there was a slight shimmer as the ground shook. The crows left and birds flocked away from the disturbance. In the barn, the floor shook once more. The only noise was coming from a stack of hay near a tractor.

"Clark." Lois screamed as her eyes flew open and the sight of herself on the edge. She smiled leaning her back against Clark that slowly thrust in.

"Harder." Lois demanded hoarsely. "Please."

Clark stopped her moaning as he gently moved one hand around to the front of her dress. He untied the knot around her neck that held her dress up. He then drove slowly into her until both of her lovely breast spilled from her dress.

"Oh god." Clark moaned as he picked up the pace; pounding harder as his eyes gleamed. His mouth landed on her throat. "Mine."

Lois moaned loudly as she started seeing stars. He followed her soon after, Clark gently moved her to the side as she fell against him. Moments later Clark carefully turned her over and wraps his arms around her holding her in his lap. He gently touches her face when she glares at him.

"Ok you win Smallville…but it doesn't mean I can't play." Lois spoke sleepily.

"But Lois you almost blacked out." Clark spoke worried.

"Believe me I think I can handle Clark Jr." she teased pushing him down on the floor and quickly straddling him again.

"Really." Clark eyed her body and the sexy way she looked in the short dress with her breast spilled over the top. "Then proof it." He teased.

Lois smirked knowing she having fun with these super powers. Lois eyed him carefully and pushed him down harder. "Never estimate a Lane Smallville.

* * *

><p>"Finally" Chloe looked up to see her boyfriend Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow walk in. "Where were you, I tried to call you four times."<p>

"Sorry I got tied up honey…I was with the JLA." Oliver spoke leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Chloe smiled. "Well I wouldn't have called you but Clark won't pick up his phone. I left ten messages for him." A second later the ground shook once again. She quickly grabbed the cup that fell from the table. "This is what I was calling you about…Earthquakes…this never happens in Metropolis, Kansas."

"Any idea where it's coming from." Oliver asked.

Chloe looked on her radar screen oddly. It was close to the Kent farm in Smallville.

Oliver placed his ear piece on as he heard a voice. "Green arrow."

"Fish boy! Where are you?... At the Farm? Ok I'll meet you there." Oliver hanged up.

"Any idea why earthquakes would be starting at Kent's place?" Oliver asked.

"Not again." Chloe mumbled having her suspicion. "Let's just say the last time Clark and Lois had the same ability they needed to fix the barn more than once."

"What…you mean." Oliver chuckled. "Wow earthquake sex…lucky Clark."

Chloe stared at him.

"I don't mean in that way…I just mean that he's lucky to use his powers for.. and wait till the guys hear about this." Oliver chuckled.

"Oliver, I don't think the town would agree. Besides I know what you mean Oliver. Just promise me that you will not tell him or Lois I told you." She pointed at him.

"Me…I can keep a secret." Oliver smiled knowing he and Bart will have a fill day teasing Boy Scout about this.

* * *

><p>"Oh god…Smallville." Lois moaned.<p>

"If you keep this up were never…oh god." Clark mumbled trying to stop Lois movement but he was lost on the pleasure as her hips pounded into his. Clark groaned noticing she black out this time. He sighed as he heard a familiar snicker coming from the entrance of the barn. Oh god please don't let it be them. He carefully moved Lois off of him and peeked above the stack of hay. He grimaced when he seen Bart, Oliver and AC smirking at him from a few feet away.

Ac Smirked. "Hay Boy Scout sorry to interrupt you're…"

"Fun in the hay stack." Bart smirked.

"Where's legs…passed out some place." Oliver joked.

Clark Blushed slightly then scowled at them. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Well we came to tell you we can't let you create anymore earthquakes." Oliver grinned.

Bart couldn't hold it any longer and snickered. "Sorry man but it's not safe for the environment…but I do envy you."

Clark even blushed brighter. "I wasn't…I mean…I didn't know…"

"It's ok Clark." Oliver smiled. "Not that I'm… complaining but you guys have to lay off each other until you can stop creating earthquakes."

"I didn't realize..." Clark was starting to stutter when he noticed Lois awoke.

Lois awoke and noticed where she was. "Hells." She glared to the right to see Clark sitting on his knees as she got a nice view of Clark's backside. She smiled when he leaned back and glared at her. She knew what he was staring at. She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled her dress up and tied the knot around her neck. She then seen Clark's red face and chuckled softly as she peeked over the stack of hay to see the whole gang there. Great.

"Hay Legs." Oliver smirked. "Having some fun I see."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Ya...and you were interrupting." She scowled at them.

Clark's eyes widened and if he stayed here any longer. His face was going to be a tomato.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here but it wasn't Clark's fault...This time. My hormones have been on a splitz lately." She spoke hastily. "I'll see you guys in a few." Lois rushed off in a flash leaving Clark to hide behind the stack of hay with nothing on.

"Was Lois wearing a cowgirl dress?" Bart glared at Clark with a smile.

Clark glared at him. He noticed he wasn't clothed so he quickly placed his pants on.

"What? I wasn't' checking her out or nothing." Bart spoke lying slightly.

"Sure you were short stuff." AC patted him on the back.

"Well just be glad your parents are not home Clark." Oliver chuckled looking around the messy barn. "It seems you have a lot of work to do.

"Ah…I'm going to just go… and I'll be right back." Clark raced past the barn and into the house knowing his friends was never going to let this one go.

* * *

><p>Clark Kent was still trying to get over the fact that he and Lois caused an earthquake. This never happened before well maybe once but things didn't get out of control like today. It started out as like all the other times. Sexual tension which leads to teasing until Lois walked in the barn dressed in a sexy cow dress.<p>

For the past few weeks Lois was different. She was still the same sassy, talented, charming girl. But she seemed more demanding and bossy then usual and wandered if there was something wrong with her. It was like Lois Lane attitude had disappeared and been replaced by her father "The General."

"Caught you, red-handed, Kent," Oliver Queen exclaimed walking into the barn. "You're brooding."

Clark's glanced at his friend and frowned. "I do not brood."

"Sure you don't. You've been dazing at the barn wall for a minute. Oliver looked down at his watch, "Two minutes and counting."

"I wasn't…ok maybe I was?" Clark spoke.

Oliver shook his head and smiled." If your brooding about what happen...I wouldn't…it's in the past.

"No it's not that…Lois has been acting different." Clark spoke.

"Different?"

"Lois seems more uptight than usual." Clark spoke.

"I thought she was always uptight." Oliver joked.

"More than usual." Clark spoke. "How are things with you and Chloe?"

"Good." Oliver knew there was more to the story than that. He was about to say something when AC, Bart and Lex walked in.

"I'm surprised those earthquakes you caused didn't' cause little Clark's and Lois's running around yet." Lex teased as he walked towards Clark.

Clark scowled as the rest snickered softly. The thought did cross his mind having kids with Lois but he was pretty sure he couldn't have children because of him not being human. "I can't have children." Clark mumbled.

Lex noticed the look and was sorry he mentioned it. "Sorry Clark…I didn't realize…

"Good one baldy." Bart teased.

"Come on let's play some football." Oliver pulled Bart and Ac out of the barn knowing Clark and Lex needed to talk alone without Bart's comments. Besides that he still didn't trust Lex but Clark did and that was all that mattered.

Lex scowled as Bart walked out of the barn. "Lily spoke her first words yesterday." He glanced back at Clark that looked amused. He could still remember the first day he asked Clark to be a god father to Lily. He couldn't even believed it himself when Lana told him she was pregnant and that he was going to be father. Lex was scared out of his mind. He didn't think he was capable of raising a child especially with his family name and how his father tried to brainwash him to be evil. To say the least he was almost going down that path until Clark helped him. If it wasn't' for him he would of probably been Clark's greatest enemy just like Jor-el said. And that was the thing that scared him. He did not want to go down that path once again.

"Lex that's great…what did she say?" Clark smiled at him.

"Mommy…she's probably going to be just like her mother. Which is a good thing?" Lex spoke.

"Lex you're a good father, you're doing well…how is Lana?" Clark asked.

"She's doing well and she taped a lot of stuff with Lilly. No doubt Lois and Chloe want to see them since we just got back from vacation.

"That would be great." Clark spoke hoping it would. For the past two weeks Lois has been driving him insane with her sexual motives and desires that he needed space. But every time he wanted to get away Lois has found ways of seducing him again. Either Lois was on something or she was so comfortable with keeping her powers that she wanted this all the time. But she was fine months ago. Lois even told him she didn't need his powers to help people because what she does at the daily planet is the same thing. He just hopes to figure out what's wrong with her before she tries to seduce him again.

"It's still hard to believe I'm married and have a child." Lex spoke amazed.

It did surprise Clark that Lana his old girlfriend was married to his friend Lex and had a child. It's been a year since the wedding but he was happy for them none the less.

Moments later Lex and him started heading to the front of the house when they seen a red blur that tackled AC to the ground. Clark grimaced when AC hit the ground.

Bart leaned up and was hit with a full blast of water that seemed to float out of the well nearby knocking the football out of his hand.

AC now stood above him holding the ball. "You have to be a lot faster than that speedy."

"Thanks for the past fish sticks." Oliver swooped over AC and swiped the ball making a home run. Bart and AC chased after him.

Clark shook his head at the boys. Just then the door opened. Lois was standing there dressed in her casual work uniform. The only difference was the blouse she wearied was low cut showing a little cleavage. Clark glared at her face wandering why she was doing this to him.

"HAY IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING I WILL SHOVE THAT BALL DOWN YOU'RE…" Lois was stopped as the ball came swirling towards her. Clark was about to grab it but Lois caught it and deflated it with a squeeze. Lois scowled at them and tossed the ball to Oliver that was staring at her with wide eyes. The ball land hard against his chest almost knocking him down. "Ah…thanks legs."

"What's got you livid?" Lex asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lois glared at Luthor then glared at Clark. He was staring at her oddly. She smirked. "What?"

"Nothing…is everything ok Lois?" Clark asked.

"Everything is perfect Smallville but you can make my day a whole lot brighter." Lois eyes tinkled and Clark noticed. He gulped as his friends stared at them. "Ah I'm going to stay and hang out with the guys for awhile.

"Fine…as long as you're not late for work…I don't need Tess jumping down my throat." Lois spoke.

"I'll make sure I'm on time…I might even be there before you." Clark grinned.

Lois rolled her eyes then slapped him on the butt as she past. "You better get in there and get dressed then Smallville." Lois left back in the house as they all glared at her.

Clark blushed slightly knowing he'll have to get her back for that.

"Ok something is majorly wrong with her." Oliver asked. "Lois usually rambles when she's pissed off.'

"Ya she's more…sexy than usual." Bart teased as Clark glared at him.

AC was still staring at the space Lois left from. "Ya it's odd seeing Lois so…

"Hostel." Lex spoke. "What do you think it is this time?" Lex asks.

"This time?" AC looked at him curiously.

"Well years ago she got possessed by a witch, a spirit, a zoner...it could be anything now a days." Oliver joked.

"A zoner…who did she get possessed by." Bart asked.

"Zod's crazy wife." Oliver said noticing Clark was annoyed. "She tried to kill Clark. Good thing Jon Jonns was there."

"Ya I'm glad we don't have to worry about Zod anymore." Clark spoke with relieve.

"Even know you almost died again." Lex spoke. He wandered how many life chances Clark actually has. His friend died so many times it was pathetic.

"Well I'm ok.. And I made it back safely didn't I." Clark spoke remembering the day clearly.

"You are back safe…Just don't do it again." Lex spoke.

"Ya what would we do without Boy Scout backing us up." Oliver joked.

Clark smiled. He then looked over to notice Bart holding the deflated ball looking annoyed. He took a seat on the porch swing on one side when he suddenly fell with the broken swing. AC and Oliver laughed.

"What the hell man." Bart stood up looking very annoyed now.

"Sorry Bart…I never got a chance to fix it yet." Clark spoke.

"How did your porch swing break?" Lex asked with curiously.

Clark blushed slightly. "I'm not sure…it just kind of broke."

Lois walked in at that moment and couldn't help to tease Smallville some more. "We like to cherish the porch swing at times."

Oliver choked on the gum he just shoved in his mouth while Bart chuckled with laughter. Lex wasn't amused because he sat there a couple days ago. Clark blushed.

"I swear you two are like a couple hormonal teenagers that just first met." Lex spoke rolling his eyes.

"Why not…it seems to enlighten our…"Lois stopped as Clark zoomed into the house with Lois in his arms. "Lois." Clark glared at her.

"What…ok I'm sorry…I won't talk about our sex life in front of your friends. I'll go talk to Chloe." Lois walked away.

"LOIS." Clark watched her walk away to the dining room. "Damn."

The door opened. Clark looked over to see Lex walk in. "It's good to see the house is still in place." He joked.

"Lex."

Lex smirked. "Now come on…what type of friend would I be if I didn't tease you?"

Clark sighed and wandered why he had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour Later<strong>

Lois rolled her eyes as Chloe was glaring at her. She knew Chloe was irritated with her with the whole earth quake thing. Usually Lois would have let it go but for some reason she was annoyed by it.

"I'm not going to ask but…"

"Chloe I know what you're going to say and I know it was bad but…it's not like we hurt anybody." Lois spoke grabbing the broken dish from the floor.

"Lois I just mean that you and Clark should take a break from each other and do…normal stuff for awhile…without the extra critical activity." Chloe joked.

Lois looked annoyed again. "Well let's talk about your extra critical activity with Oliver Queen." She smirked.

Chloe frowned. Before she could say anything Oliver walked in with Bart beside him.

"Hay…no fighting ladies or I might have to break it up." Oliver teased leaning for a kiss.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a cat fight." Bart smiled at them.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave Oliver a peck as she remembered the day he proposed to her.

_Oliver gently took her hand pulling her forward. "No, you don't." Oliver crossed the room, and gently took her hand. She felt like, for the first time in her life, everything was going to be okay._

_"Chloe Sullivan, I love you. And I want us to be together forever, maybe someday have a child. I'll kneel, beg and confess my love again to you if I have too... But I rather be equals before I do that because that's what we are, we're partners, equals and soul mates." He bends down on one knee. Would you marry me Chloe Sullivan?"_

_Chloe lets a tear fall, "Yes, Ollie. I love you too."_

_He slid the ring onto her finger; it fit perfectly, like it was there to begin with. _

_Just like they belonged together._

_Because they did._

"Chloe….Chloe…I think my cous is daydreaming." Lois spoke.

"She's thinking." Oliver spoke. "Chloe.

"Opps sorry…I was thinking." Chloe spoke.

"Told ya legs." Oliver smiled.

"Thinking…daydreaming…same thing." Lois spoke annoyed..

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and the papers flew off the coffee stand. Lois glared at the person. "Bart." She stated dryly.

"Sorry legs, didn't mean to dust your table off," Bart joked and Lois' expression darkened.

"Legs! Listen Jr. Oliver is the only one that calls me that so you need to dial down that ego of yours, before I put this shoe…"

"Lois Bart was just teasing…in an annoying way. I thought you were going to work." Clark spoke trying to get her to leave before she embarrassed him more.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lois spoke annoyed.

"Nnoo. I just don't want you to get all flustered." Clark spoke.

"Flustered." Lois glared at him with narrowed eyes.

Bart glanced at her and smirked. _Damn that woman is scary and hot at the same time. She's like Alice from resident evil_. Bart thought to himself.

Lois was about to let Smallville have it when Chloe ran into the dining room. "We have a problem."

Lois glared at her cousin and noticed that look. Chloe was rattled about something and it almost looked like she was scared. "Chloe what's wrong?" Lois asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily planet<strong>

Clark couldn't' believe what was going on. The United States Department of Domestic Security is passing a bill for vigilantes to register themselves with the United States federal government. In the process they are looking for Vignettes and are forcing them to sign the bill. Among that they are making a list of the most suspected vignettes out there and including the Blur in their top list. Clark wasn't sure what to do. But he was sure for one thing that everyone had to be careful especially him and Lois.

"Hi, Clark!" Lois voice sounded chipper than usual. He wasn't' sure if that was a bad thing or not.

"Did you find out anything?" Clark sat beside her. Lois glared at the screen. "Chloe is looking into the high tech stuff while I'm looking more about this new bill called VRA. The only thing I'm getting is a General by the name of Colonel Slade Wilson and…Oh hells." Lois cursed not believing what she was reading.

"What…what is it?" Clark asked.

"My father…General Lane is supporting it…why the hell would he do that." Lois was fuming by this.

"I'm not sure but you don't think…

"That he would sell you out to the highest bidder…No unless he had a motive and wants to see a pissed off Lane. Other than that he does not know you're…the blur." Lois whispered. "So stop brooding."

Clark rolled his eyes. For once he was glad Jor-el erased the general's memory of him not being from this planet. He was lost in thought when a familiar voice startled him.

"I heard the big news."

Clark peered around him to see Cat smiling at them. Her expression was a cheerful expression so he doubts it had anything about the vignettes.

"Congratulations on the promotion. Are you excited about moving up…maybe you will have a bigger office…or a –"

"We really haven't discussed it, Cat." Clark spoke.

"Ya were kind of…been busy and with the interruptions and all." Lois glared at her.

"Well I'm excited with this new bill the government is passing." Cat spoke cheerfully.

"Excited!" Lois looked at her oddly.

"Ya with the bill being pass, the hero's can finally show their face and get the recognition they deserve. Especially the Blur…he's my hero." Cat smiled.

Clark smiles as Lois notice the look and poked him. Clark jumped. "Well I think it's best if the heroes' stay hidden."

"Stay hidden." Cat repeated surprise.

"I don't think the government is doing this for good intentions." Clark spoke.

"Good intentions…I think the government is doing this for our best interest and the safety of the people." Cat spoke. "The hero's need to show their face if people are ever going to trust them.

Lois knew Clark was thinking and she would be damned to let Clark expose his secret like that. "That is the most absurd thing I heard. I think you need your brain checked blonde because if he did that. All his friends and family would be in danger all the time.

"How would you know he has family?" Cat asked curiously.

"Everyone has family…cat. Besides I know when I smell a rat and I bet whoever is in charge of the VRA will be some crackpot." Lois spoke annoyed.

"Really isn't your father…General Lane on the bill." Cat smirked. "I did my homework Lois Lane."

"I'm sure my father has other motives on why he approved this." Lois snapped.

"Maybe you don't know you're farther as you think you do." Cat walked away leaving Lois to glare at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate her and annoying she is?" Lois spoke.

"Everyone has their opinion Lois." Clark spoke.

"Yes because most people don't know better." Lois mumbled glaring at Clark.

Clark could see the twinkle in her eye and gulped. Maybe he should just go back to his desk before she pulls him to the nearby closet. Just then the door bust open. Lex Luthor walked in as everyone eyes peered to him. Some stared at him in fear, some in disgust while others like Clark just smiled.

Lex walks towards Clark and Lois. "Lex what's wrong."

"It's Tess…she never came to the office this morning and she never came home last night. It's been twelve hours and this isn't like her Clark." Lex spoke starting to panic.

"Lex I'm sure she's fine…and I'll help search the area." Clark spoke.

Lex just found out Tess Mercer was his sister a couple months ago and he didn't want to lose her and he was damned if he was going to lose his sister now.

* * *

><p>"Come on Smallville. You can help Lex with his sister problem later…we have a story to find." Lois spoke glaring at the road until she came to a deserted road that led to Smallville military base. She kept driving as she noticed Clark glaring at her. "What?"<p>

"Lois are you sure your father is here." Clark spoke.

"Ya I called him and he said he's busy but I know he's here since I had Chloe tracked the signal." Lois spoke.

"You tracked your father!" Clark spoke surprise.

"Well he was tracking me before…it's only fair to do the same thing to him." She smirked.

Clark shook his head at Lois and wandered what he would do without her. But he wasn't going to admit that he was a little afraid of seeing her father again. Especially since the last time General Lane met him he had him place in a lab and was working with none other than Lionel Luthor. He just hopes with the memory lost that general lane doesn't remember anything about him being from another planet. "What if he's not in a good mood?" He asked.

"He's never in a good mood Smallville. You should know that." Lois spoke as she suddenly stopped when she seen the gate up ahead. She rolled down the window glaring at the two guards.

"I'm here to see my father…General Lane." Lois spoke.

The one man smirked and glared at Clark suspiciously. "General Lane is in an important meeting."

"Well then tell my father I'll have to steal that M1 Abrams _tanks again… and I'm not joking." Lois glared at the man._

"Lois." Clark glared at her.

"What."

The guard glanced away annoyed and picked up the phone. Lois watched and smiled when they let her through the gate. "Now let's see what daddy dearest has been up to." Lois mumbled getting out of the car and heading to the main building.

Clark grimaced as he remembered this place. He followed her. "Do you think they still have kryptonite in here?"

"That's been taken care of honey…no need to worry about that." Lois smirked.

Clark wandered what she met by that. He was lost in thought as Lois approached a guard that was blocking her father's office. Clark glared at the man.

"Wes Keenan…still working for my father I see." Lois smirked at him.

"Pretty much…staying out of trouble I hope." Wes asked.

"Of course…now if you kindly move out of the way…I would like to speak to my father."

"Your father is in an important meeting." Wes spoke.

"Like hell you will."

Lois smirked as she heard her father's angry voice through the room.

"I think that is my Q to walk in." Lois crossed her arms and glared at W_es. Wes shook his head knowing it would be a challenge to take her but he didn't feel like _being tossed or pushed against the wall this time. He moved out of her way wandering what type of chaos was she going to cause this time.

Lois lane walked in and was surprised to see General Lane sitting behind his desk with a death glare on his face. He was staring at another general that sat on the couch in front of him.

Lois pulled Clark in and shut the door. "Hi daddy…it seems you're not busy after all."

General lane peered up and glanced at his daughter and her boyfriend. He sighed standing up. "Threaten to steal a military tank is not the best way for a conversation Lo..

"You know I was just joking…don't you daddy." Lois smirked as she noticed the other man now stood beside her father.

"General Sam Lane's daughter, I always does my homework." General Slade glared at her father.

General lane glared at the arrogant general. "Lois what seems to bring you here?"

"I'm…we are here for an interview." Lois smiled while Clark grimaced. "This is my…

"Clark Kent…I presume for how long you know each other you would be married by now." General Slade spoke. General Lane glared annoyed. Like that would ever happen.

Clark looked irritated and could tell there was something about General Slade that sent him on alert mode.

"I see you do your homework well General Slade… but were mostly interested about this new bill…the VRA." Lois spoke.

"Actually I and your father were just talking about that…we seem to host different…options." He sneered.

"Really." Lois glared at her father.

"General Slade has some good motives but I don't justify the vignette's working for us." General Lane spoke.

"Really and why not?" Clark spoke up this time.

"Lots of reasons... Mr. Kent." General lane glared at Clark surprised. "I would gladly give an interview but I have a meeting to go to." General lane glared at his daughter. Lois followed him to the side.

"Don't get to noisy Lois…General Slade is an ass and I wouldn't trust him with my life or my dogs for that matter." He whispered. "I'm sure your show yourself out General." General lane glared at Slade and walked out.

"Dad." Lois sneered as her father left. It was the interview or go after her father. Damn it.

Lois turned back to noticed Clark was staring at the board of expected vignettes. The blur symbol was the only one posted on the board so far. Lois looked away trying not to panic.

"Why don't' we get started on that interview…" Lois grabbed her phone and hit record.

"What's really up with the VRA?"

General Lane glared at the two reporters and smirked. "Your father worked on the VRA Miss Lane and Mr. Kent…I'm not sure what more I could do."

"Well since you're in command of the operation...What happen when they volunteer to sign up. What does exactly happen?" Lois asked

"There simply sign a decoration of intend to act only at the government behalf. In united we stand right. The vignettes do not represent with the rights of the people and anyone sporting differently supports their cause."

Lois turned the recorder off. "Which is why we asked for the VRA assignment? Who better to give the military a shake then a military brat as myself?"

"Which writes most of her papers on pro Blur?" General Slade spoke.

"The people need a side to choose and what better way to tell to our story based on the Blur and the military's opinion." Clark glared at the general. Lois wished she didn't took Clark with her now.

"You both are not playing with the team like you should miss Lane and Mr. Kent…but we are play are part." General Slade spoke.

Lois frowned at him. "Some people might say that's what drives the vignettes to action."

"Well then their simply step forward and suit up with the good guys won't they." General Slade smiled.

Clark was about to put his opinion out there when Lois stopped him. She took a bag of cigars out of her bag and handed it to General Slade. "It seems my father has the same taste for cigars like you do.

General Slade looked at her surprised. "You're full of surprises Miss Lane."

"Here's to the good guys." Lois handed him the box knowing whatever he was hiding she was going to find out no matter what.

Clark glared at him and knew one thing was right. General Slade was hiding something and he had a bad feeling whatever this VRA bill is just the beginning of something bigger. Although the thing that worried him was Lois, because he knew once she is determined to find the facts, she will stop at nothing to get to the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

I can't believe my dad is working for that hero hater. He is so going to get a lecture from me and a fist full of anger." Lois sneered.

"Lois it will be ok. I'm sure your father has his reasons. Besides I'm worried about Tess. She's never gone this long and Lex is worried. I checked every place and couldn't find her nowhere.

"I'm sure dear old Tess will show up when she can." Lois Spoke.

Clark rolled his eyes.

Lois smirked when she had a devious idea. "I know what you can do to make me forget about all this frustration." She smirked leaned on one leg and straddled his hip as he drove.

"Holy…Lois what are you doing." Clark peered over to see where he was driving but Lois was blocking his vision.

"Lois I'm trying to drive." Clark swirled to the right dodging a car when Lois grinds her hips against this. Clark gasped grabbing her hips stopping her from her movement. "Lois if you don't stop it… you're not getting…

"I won't get what?" Lois smirked at him.

Clark dodged another car which made him turn on his x-ray vision. The only problem with that was he was now seeing a very naked Lois in his car. "Um…nno no goodies…until you behave." Clark took a deep breath trying to stare at the road only.

"No goodies…are you sure." Lois grabbed him by the balls making him jump. "Lois." He grabbed her hands but she pulled him forward kissing him. Clark was trying to watch the road but he was caught up into the kiss when he suddenly found himself in miller's field.

He pulled Lois back when he suddenly found himself smashing the millers sign and heading straight to something big and bright. "Shit." He grabbed Lois protecting her from the windshield as he puts the brakes on. The car stops before hitting nothing thank goodness.

"Wow where did you learn to get your license at Smallville…mars." Lois joked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "It seems we have a bigger situation."

Lois got out of the car and her eyes widen at the object in front of her.

"What is that? Holy crap, this is amazing. Check this out, Clark. Oh, my God. What do you think it is?" Is this yours? "Lois glared at Clark.

"No, Lois..It's not mine." Clark spoke looking at the ship.

Lois walked around it until Clark moved in front of her and glanced at it. It is around 60 ft wide and 40 ft tall with blue lights on each side. It was round almost similar to his except for the odd symbols.

"I'm not sure where it's from. It doesn't have any kryptonian markings on it." Clark spoke looking around again. He looked to the side to see an opening door.

Lois smirked as she seen the Miller field sign knocked down.

"Wow what a coincidence, it's the same place I met my alien lover." She looked at Clark and smirked.

Lois snaps some pictures of it. Clark glares at her.

"What?

"Nothing. I'm going to go and look inside." Clark spoke.

Lois ran to him and grabbed his arm. "No way…do you know what they are or what they could do to you." Lois poked him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed again?

"Lois it's fine…I'm sure whatever it is can't hurt me. Clark chuckled softly. "I'll just x-ray it instead."

Clark looked away not seeing anything except for something small. Two plastic basinets and blood. He ran inside picking up the cloth that was covered in what he assumed was blood. But it wasn't' red, it was more of a reddish green. He ran back outside to see Lois panicking.

"Don't do that again Smallville." Lois playfully hit him in the arm.

"Sorry Lois." Clark held the rag. "I found this…it looks like blood."

"Do you think there hurt?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure…stay here I'll be right back." Clark ran forward passing the ship when he heard something. He ran towards the wooded area when he seen something struggling towards a tree.

He moved slowly towards it noticing right away it was a woman by her small frame. Her body was covered in a long silk sweater and pants. Her face was covered with a hood.. Clark leaned towards her as she backs away.

"I'm not going to hurt you…are you ok?" Clark asked trying to get a glance at her face but she looked away from him. Clark x-rayed her noticing there was nothing broken but she was bleeding. He looked closer noticing her stomach was swelled but with no child. "Are you pregnant." Clark asked worried.

The lady grabbed his hand and braced herself against the tree. "Save them…please."

Clark almost didn't hear her because he was fixated on the green hand that grabbed his and the face that stared at him. Even know he was not from this planet...He never really met another alien before. She looked like any other women on earth, black hair, high cheekbones, and flawless skin. The only difference was her eyes were black and her skin was green. "You're hurt…Let me help…

"No…you must find them…please." The lady pleaded squeezing his hand.

"Find who?" Clark asked.

"My babies…please…before he comes." She spoke. "Please."

"Before who comes?" Clark was interrupted when he heard Lois scream his name. Clark lets go of the female alien. "I'll be right back."

Clark rushes off towards Lois direction. Clark stops when he see's Lois bent down on the ground staring at something. "Lois what is it."

Lois looks back at him. "You're not going to believe this."

Clark looks towards the grassy area on the ground to see two baby infants cradled in a blanket. He knew for a fact that the two infants belonged to the lady he seen early.

"I can't believe there actually baby aliens." Lois spoke amazed. "Their kind of cute."

"Wow, you never look amazed when you first seen me." Clark joked.

"Well ya…you're not green and have black eyes." She spoke as one of the babies yawned and stared at her. It's hands tried to reach for her."

Clark was about to help her when he heard vehicles coming this way. "Lois we need to leave…I hear company." Clark spoke not liking the sound because it sounded like military vehicles. "The mother."

Lois rushed off to see Clark disappear in a flash. She rolled her eyes and picked up one of the babies and of course it started to cry. Lois was panicking because she had no idea how to take care of a baby. "Clark…Ok baby don't cry…it's going to be alright."

Clark came running and he looked like he was looking for something. "What's wrong?"

"I found the mother earlier but she's not there now…she's gone."

Lois noticed he was panicking. She even started to panic when she started seeing a couple helicopters coming towards this way. "Clark…We need to leave now…grab the other baby."

"But Lois." Clark took other baby and followed Lois back to the car. "What are we going to do... we can't go to the city."

"Then we go to the farm to hide for now." Lois spoke. "I know if we leave them here their end up in a lab or worse…I won't let that happen."

"I know honey…I'm just worried about the mother. She was just here and now she is gone."

"Clark you did the best you could, but right now we need to leave." Lois spoke.

Clark sighed sadly as they both ran to the car carrying the two babies with them. Clark opened the door and handed Lois the other baby. He drove away just as the helicopter reached millers field. He sighed in relieve as he drove off to the farm.

He just hopes where ever the mother was that she was ok and hopefully the military does not find her. If something happened he would never forgive himself for leaving her there.

"Don't worry Clark things will be ok and besides…you're not the only alien in Smallville anymore." She joked.

Clark smiled and wandered how Lois manages to always crack a joke even on a day like today. No wander he loves her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a sequel to Caught with consequences but you don't need to read it if you don't' want to. I hope you like the first chapter. If I get enough reviews I will continue this.<strong>

**Kara will eventually be in a chapter or two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Complications**- Chapter 2

**Characters; **Lois Lane / Clark Kent, Oliver/ Chloe, Lex Luthor/ Lana Lang

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Sequel -**Caught with Consequences(Jonathan Kent never died.) Some of season 10 episodes will be remade. Lex is not evil and is still friends with Clark.

**Rating: **PG-13

Remake of Episode So 10 Ep 3 Supergirl (New storyline) **Has been Beta**

* * *

><p>Lois groaned softly as she rolled onto her side, an arm covering her eyes to block out the bright sun light that was coming in through the windows. A silk sheet covered her naked form but exposed her back which was pressed against a hard body. She smirked opening her eyes and rolled over to see Clark staring at her. "You know if I didn't love you so much I would think it's creepy the way you watch me sleep."<p>

Clark smiled rolling his eyes. He remembered what happen last night and how things didn't' work out as he hoped. Since they had two infants to take care of he would have thought Lois would ease off the seduction but to say the least that didn't stop her. After Clark had the babies sound asleep he walked upstairs to find Lois in his bed wearing a very revealing night gown. He was doomed from the moment he walked in the room and was really doomed when Lois tossed him on the bed. "Well after last night I'm just glad we didn't break anything." Clark teased.

Lois glared at him. "What do you mean, I never break anything."

Clark smirked at the scowl that appeared on her face. "Oh really, I remember four years ago when you first got my powers and broke the barn floor. Dad wasn't happy about that."

"Hay, that wasn't my fault. If I remember correctly you were on top and jack hammering me."

Clark blushed slightly. "Well it takes too to tangle… Miss Lane."

"Obviously…Well I didn't hear you complain about it last night." Lois smirk her eyes glancing at that tone chest of his. She licked her lips suddenly feeling very hot. Her eyes sparkled as she jumped on him straddling him to the bed.

Oh god not again. "Lois…what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She smiled brightly.

"I think we should talk." Clark pulled her back and sat on the edge of the bed quickly, hoping she didn't jump him again.

"Really, talk about what." Lois covered the sheet around her breast as she stretched out a leg placing it across Clark's lap.

Clark gulped and stared at her. He didn't' know what to take of this. One minute Lois was calm and the next she was a hormonal mess. "I think we should take a break from our…activities."

"What activity?" Lois stared at him oddly as she moved her foot towards his thigh.

"Lois." Clark grabbed her foot. "I think these powers are making you... different and more persistent…you're not yourself."

"Not myself." She looked at him oddly. "Are you trying to play hard to get Smallville?" Her gaze fell to his crotch.

Clark jumped off the bed grabbed his pants knowing if he didn't leave he would be stuck here for the entire day. "Lo…Lois I think we really should take a break. I think my powers are making you….

"Making me what Clark." Lois stood up and dropped the sheet exposing naked skin to him.

Clark gulped and stared at her face. "You're…ah…more horny than usual." There he said it.

"Horny? I am not….What are you talking about…you're the one usual after me." Lois crossed her arms glaring at him.

"What…I think you got that backwards Lois."

Lois was about to show him a thing or two when there was a crash coming from a couple rooms down.

"What was that?" Clark quickly placed his pants and dress shirt on in a flash.

"Great…good time for the babies to wake up." Lois muttered annoyed as she glared at him noticing he was giving her an odd look. "You do remember the two extraterrestrial babies we found in the corn field last night…right."

"Lois I know that but their babies…they can't crawl out of the crib. They can barely move. How are they making that much noise?" Clark spoke.

Lois rolled her eyes. She quickly placed her close on and followed him down the hall. "Don't be surprised if you find them flying." She snickered.

Clark rolled his eyes and opened the guest room he placed them in. Clark stepped in and wandered if this was the same room he placed them in. There was a crib in the middle of the room while the rest of the room look liked a hurricane went thought it. Things were tossed against the wall. Paper scattered on the floor, broken pieces of wood and some tossed blankets on the floor. He smirked as he stared at the infant that was dressed in a pink sleeper floating above the crib. Clark looked around. "Where did the other one go?"

"Wow, you didn't do this much damaged when you were a baby, did you?" Lois spoke slightly amused.

Clark sighed, walked over and carefully picked up the baby holding her in his arms. "Lois we have to find the boy. He could have sneaked out and get hurt or…

"Smallville the baby is an alien and very well has abilities, probably like you and I'm sure he never would make it outside. Besides how do you know it's a boy and when did you get sleepers for them?" Lois asked.

"Oh the boy awoke around last night crying…and I changed his diaper. When you fell asleep I dug up some sleepers my mom still kept."

"Wow, I'm surprised Smallville. I didn't' think you had the guts." Lois joked.

"Well I'm sure I'll let you do diaper duty the next time they need change." Clark smirked handing her the sleeping baby.

"I'm sure you would be better at it." Lois glared back noticing the baby was awake now and staring at her with curiosity. She sighed hoping the baby would behave or did not need a diaper change. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. The little girl started to grab on to a strain of her hair. "Hay no pulling." Lois gently took her small hands and unclenched it around her hair. As soon as she did the infant started to cry. "Oh no…no crying please." Lois sighed and quickly looked around. "Smallville." Lois quickly walked down the steps with the crying alien baby in her arms.

Clark chuckled at the sight that he found in the kitchen. He found the little boy that was dressed in a bear sleeper was lying on his back, one cookie in his hand snoring slightly. Clark smirked but was startled when he heard a baby cry. He turned to find Lois holding the little girl that was bawling.

"Clark…I'm not sure what's wrong, I hope I didn't broke her… maybe you can figure it out." Lois hands him the baby.

Clark chuckles. "Lois I think she's hungry." Clark chuckles holding the child eye level with him.

Lois rolled her eyes. 'Obviously Smallville but who knows what they eat." Lois looked around the counter to see the mess. There were a few papers on the floor and two empty boxes of Oreo cookies scattered on the floor and the little boy still asleep.

"It seems he snatched the cookie jar and got himself on a cookie addiction." Lois joked.

"Apparently." Clark smiled quickly getting a bottle from the fridge and fed her. Lois and Clark watched as the little girl took a couple sips from the bottle and pushed the bottle away.

"Seems like she doesn't like it Smallville." Clark sighed setting the bottle on the table. He picked up the boy with one arm and laid the girl and boy on the couch. Lois I need to clean up this place up before my parents get back home. Do you mind watching them?" Clark rushed off leaving Lois to watch after the baby. She was going to get Clark for this.

Moments later after Clark cleaned the guest room and the kitchen. He walked into the living room to see Lois scowling at one of children on the floor. He then heard one of the babies muttered something and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Mama." The little girl called her, causing Lois eyes to widen, as Clark smirked, amused.

"No…no I'm not your mama." Lois spoke irritated.

The baby then leaned over Lois shoulder staring at Clark. "Papa."

His eyes widened, his smirk disappearing as he stared at the girl chuckling softly.

"Well I'm glad you think this is amusing Smallville." Lois spoke placing the baby girl on the floor next to her brother. Clark sat by her and even smiled when the little boy turned towards him.

"Mommy. Daddy." The little boy spoke pointing to Lois and Clark.

"No, no Clark is not your dad and I'm not your mom!" Lois spoke. "Do we look green to you?"

"Lois their just babies, and we are the first ones who found them." Clark spoke smiling at the two babies that were staring at him curiously.

"So you expect us to raise them like were their parents." Lois asked.

"No but I think we should take care of them until we find their real parents." Clark glared at her and wandered if Lois didn't like kids. She was acting like she didn't want kids. "Lois do you…want kids?

Lois stared at him oddly. "Are you upset what Lex said to you…because I can always hurt him for you." She joked.

"No it's not that…it's just I don't know if I can have kids." Clark spoke.

Lois noticed he was starting to brood. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Just because your alien sperm can't create us a baby doesn't mean we can't have one."

Clark smirked. "I know that Lois. I'm…I want…I want kids but I want you to be ready.

"Well with as many times as we forget to put protection on I'm surprise I'm not pregnant Smallville." She joked.

Clark smiled as he suddenly noticed the two infants were fighting over the stuff bear that was lying on the floor.

"Smallville, their fighting." Lois glared at them.

"Lois their just playing." Clark rolled his eyes and smirked at the two infants.

"Smallville I highly doubt when…" Lois eyes widened as the baby boy suddenly grabbed the bear off the girl making her fall backwards. The girl started to cry while the boy held the bear tightly in his small hands.

"That was mean…I think the boy is going to be a trouble maker." Lois spoke and she swore she seen the boy frown at her. "Bad boy…we need to think of a name for the trouble maker."

Clark signed picking up the girl and rubbing her back. "It's ok…I'll get you a stuff bear just for your very own."

Lois watched him and smirked. "Clark you're going to spoil them rotten." She looked down to see the boy had dropped the bear and stretched out his hands towards her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the boy. She started to pick up the bear when the door opened. She smiled as the Kent's that came in.

Clark quickly placed the now quiet infant beside Lois and walked up to his parents.

"Mom, Dad…how was vacation."

"I had a wonderful time…we really enjoyed our time together." Martha spoke.

"Ya except for the shopping…we could of done less of that." Jonathan joked.

"Well, I did get you something didn't I." Martha smirked placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Clark sighed wandering how they would take the news of the two infants in their home. Clark hesitated to say anything until he heard a familiar cry and Lois voice.

"Did I hear a… baby?" Martha stared at her son.

"Um, well…that's the thing…" Before he could finish Lois walked into the room carrying one baby on her shoulder, the other one was on her right shoulder. Lois smirked at Clark's parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent, did Smallville tell you the good news that your grandparents now.

Jonathan was the first to response. "Ah what?" Martha wasn't sure what to say either.

"Lois." Clark glared at Lois.

"Sorry…just teasing but we did find two babies last night in a corn field and their not human." Lois could see the surprised look on Mr. Kent's face. She turned the baby girl around so they could see her beady eyes and green skin.

The Kent's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my…where did you find them at?" Martha spoke taking a closer step to get a closer look.

"On millers field…their spaceship landed there." Clark spoke. "They're not kryptonian and we have no idea where they came from."

"A spaceship." Jonathan spoke with eyes wide. He then glanced at the boy that giggled as he held the small bear next to him. He never seen a alien baby before and to his amazement the kids were cute. Although he was worried what powers they possessed.

"By the time we found the babies the military was almost there. We had to leave" Clark spoke.

"Clark when did this happen." Jonathan asked slightly worried.

"Last night."

"When we found you years ago when the meteor shower hit the military was in the town for awhile, they even checked every house in the area. I don't think this is a good idea to keep them here." Jonathan spoke.

"I know…Me and Lois will take them to JLA and hopefully we will locate their parents."

"I'm sure your have no problems locating them, I'm just glad you found them before the military did." Martha spoke. "Oh I forgot there was a package for you Lois. It was on the door step."

Martha handed Lois the package. Lois took it before Clark did. She looked at the address and the name on it. It was from Kara. She just spoke to her a couple days ago and told her she was sending her something and told her not to tell Clark yet.

"Did you order something?" Clark glared at her.

"Ah nothing just some stuff for work." Lois grinned. "Speaking of the military we should let you know about General Slade and the VRA bill."

"VRA bill?" Jonathan hoped his son was staying out of the public eye. Since the last incident four years ago he had to do a lot to cover for his son and Lois mishaps. It really helped when he became senator. He never thought he would be a senator in his life but odd things seem to always happen in Smallville. Sometimes for the best.

* * *

><p>"I want a rematch," Bart whined ignoring AC words. He couldn't believe AC beat him in a chess game.<p>

"Nay, I don't want to humiliate you in front the gang," AC said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Bart's jaw dropped glaring at him annoyed.

"That was low fish sticks." Oliver chuckled as he walked by them.

"I let him win," Bart grumbles. "Besides, fish sticks can't run faster than me.

AC smirked at him. "Maybe, but I can still swim faster than you Mr. Speedy."

"Sure you can." Bart spoke.

Victor rolled his eyes. He looked to the left to see Oliver walk out of the room with Chloe.

"Come on I thank it would be a great idea and Lana loves the idea." Chloe spoke.

"I don't know Chloe…do you think Clark would like this." Oliver asked.

"Oh ya Clark and Lois love…surprises." Chloe smirked.

"The last time you had a party was the time when everyone got infected with red K and woke up naked." Oliver smirked.

"Like I need to remember that." Chloe muttered knowing she should have never told him.

"Naked? Oh Ya I was there that next day…to bad I wasn't there for the party." Bart piped in.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I was discussing with Oliver that we should do something for Clark and Lois anniversary tomorrow…like"

"Didn't we plan like three wedding for them and something always seems to interrupt them." Victor said.

How could Chloe forget? The first one Lionel had hire a assassinate to try to kill Lois, second time doomsday crashed their wedding and the third time she was arrested.

Chloe turned as the door opened revealing Dinah and Carter walking in. "Any news on Tess?" Oliver asked.

"No, we search everyplace." Carter spoke.

"Lex is not going to like this…he's going to be panicking." Chloe muttered.

"What's wrong with baldy being panic?" Bart chuckled.

"Do you remember what he was like four to five years ago?" Chloe spoke.

"Ah suspicious of everyone and had his thugs do his dirty work." Bark spoke.

"You think he would go back to his old life style." Dinah asked.

"Anything is possible with a Luthor." Oliver spoke and was glad him and Clark agreed to not tell Lex about watchtower until they know they can trust him.

Carter was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Clark and Lois holding what looked like babies.

Bart glared at them and smirked. "Wow that must have been a quick birth." He joked.

"Oh hush it Shorty…we got a major dilemma." Lois spoke holding the baby girl in one arm while she stepped out of the elevator. Clark was behind her holding the baby boy.

"See what did I told you about those earthquakes." Oliver joked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "They're not mine or Lois…we found them at millers field."

"What are two babies doing in the middle of a field?" Chloe spoke suddenly feeling sorry for them.

"Well we kind of ran into their spaceship from the start and I'm not sure where the mother went too. She disappeared before we could find her again." Lois spoke.

"Wait backup…A spaceship?" Chloe asked.

"Ya, how did you run into a spaceship?" Oliver asked.

Carter smirked. "This was going to be interesting."

"Ah…Clark was driving not sure and besides did I mention their not from this planet." Lois gently turned the sleeping baby around for the gang to see.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they seen the bundle of joy in Lois arms. "Oh my god…it's a real live alien baby." Chloe smiled in excitement. "She walked over to take a closer look at it."

"Ah…are you sure they are not…dangerous."Oliver asked with worry.

"Oh please this little girl is a princess compared to the omen boy Clark has." Lois joked.

"Lois…he'll hear you." Clark rolled his eyes as the boy suddenly yawned and stared at the area around him. "Well hello sleepy head."

"Da…da."

Oliver chuckled so did Bart." Oh I feel sorry you." Bart leaned over looking the boy over. "You put him in a bear sleeper." Bart chuckled when he suddenly found himself floating to the ceiling. "What the…

"Bart." Clark looked at the little boy that was pointing to the ceiling laughing and twirling his finger around as Bart flew in circles.

"Wow he has telekinesis." Chloe spoke walking towards Clark.

"Hay is someone going to get me down." Bart muttered.

Lois laughed. "I think I'm going to like this kid after all."

Clark sighed and glanced at the boy. "Ok you had your fun you little rascal but you have to put Bart down." Clark glanced at the boy noticing he wasn't paying attention to him. Clark grabbed a small container of cookies and showed the little boy. "I'll give you a cookie if you drop Bart. The little boy smiled dropping his hand as Bart came falling down. Clark caught him with one hand setting him down.

"Thanks man."

"Smallville you're going to spoil him rotten, when we have kids there will be no spoiling them." Lois pouted.

"Clark smiled as Chloe stared at him in surprise." Who would know Clark Kent tempting a baby with cookies."

"Well at least it worked." Clark joked as he stared at the boy. He was clutching the bag of cookies in his hand.

'Speaking of work, I got to go cover a rally going on for the press. Clark will tell you the facts. See you later honey." Lois zoomed out of the office.

"Lois." Clark glanced back to see Lois gone. He sighed wandering what she was up too. She was quiet since she received that package this morning. Whatever it was he'll soon find out what it is."

* * *

><p>"You will not be saved; don't put your faith in this hero menace! Vote this Fall. Because I am afraid for our nation. Terrified, for the innocent people of this country who are counting on these vigilantes to lift them up out of the darkness. Out of the darkness and into the light. "Godfrey spoke.<p>

Lois stood on the sidelines glaring at the man. "What a crackpot." Lois rolled her eyes. She turned to see Jimmy coming. "Jimmy where the hell you been?" Lois glared at him.

"Ah…I was kind of running late." Jimmy glanced at her wandering where Clark was. He was usually here early with his super speed in all. Jimmy knew for a year now that Clark was the Blur and that Lois had borrowed his powers sometimes. No one told him how that was possible and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He held the camera taking pictures of Godfrey and the crowd. Lois glared at him annoyed.

"We know who our real heroes are, and they are not these faceless mutants. These aborations skulking in the shadows. Their powers serve their secret vigilante agenda."

"I can't believe people are really into this guy?" Jimmy spoke.

"Ya the misguided ones." Lois glared at a lady she bumped into. "Ya I'm talking to you."

The lady glared at Lois and walked to the other side. Lois shook her head. "Well I'm sure the Blur knows that he is just taking pot-shots to sell books."

"Is Clark here?" Jimmy spoke looking around.

"No thank goodness." Lois mumbled.

"And what about this Blur? A freak, a pariah so disfigured he doesn't dare show his face. Is this the kind of savior you want your children believing in? I say no!"

"That's it; this blustering blow hard, just crossed the line. Break out the marshmallows Jimmy; I'm going to roast this turkey." Lois leaves in a flash.

Jimmy turns around to find Lois heading to the stage.

"Ah, Lois." Jimmy looks worried. Clark told him about her mood swings and her recent temper. He was afraid she would do something stupid.

"I say stop the menace." Godfrey spoke as he is suddenly startled by something above. The sign starts to break, people start screaming but the sign didn't fell it just stood there being hold by something.

Jimmy looks up and couldn't' believe his eyes when the broken sign was lifted in the air by…Lois. He wasn't sure if it was her by the distance. She had on a black eye mask, tight blue leggings, a red top that had gold sequence on the top with a golden S displayed in the middle and two golden bracelets on each arm. "Clark is not going to believe this." Jimmy muttered.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Clark arrives at the office later that day. Since the disappearance of Tess, Lex has been in charge until she comes back. Clark see's him pacing in the office as he's on the phone with someone. "Keep looking or I'll have your job." Lex slams the phone down.<p>

Clark sighs stepping in the office. "Rough day."

Lex looks up and sighs." You could say that."

"Lex I know you're worried but we will find your sister. I have my best people looking for her." Clark spoke.

"I know."

Clark's phone rings its Chloe. "Clark we have a problem. Lois tempted to get information out of Godfrey. He says he had information about me and knows I'm Watch tower."

"What?" Clark said worried.

"Lois said he was going to post it online tomorrow."

"Chloe don't worry, I'll take care of it." Clark shuts the phone and turns to find Jimmy walking in the office.

"Sorry to interrupt CK but did you see what happen at the Rally." Jimmy spoke.

"No." Clark looked at him worried. "Why."

"You're not going to believe this." Turn on the TV." Jimmy spoke.

Annoyed Lex grabs the remote on his desk and turns it on. Clark watched as a large sign fell from the beam with someone catching it dressed in red, blue and gold. Clark got a closer look not believing his eyes.

"Can you believe it…Lois is a superhero." Jimmy spoke excited.

Clark was too shock to say anything. More then so he was very worried now.

* * *

><p>Lois glared at the place she stepped into. Everyone around her had a leather fetish and was holding whips. Seems like there were a lot of desperate and derange people that got into kinky stuff with strangers. The idea alone made her want to vomit. She walked down the steps to the main room dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a leather bustier and a silver masquerade mask. She knew she still had her powers but something about this place gave her the creeps still. But that didn't stop her from going undercover to get information about Godfrey. There was no way he was going to expose her cousin's secret without a fight.<p>

"You look like a man who needs a little corrupting." Lois walked around until she was facing Godfrey in a private room.

"I'm on the hunt."

Lois slaps him softly on the cheek with a whip. "For a little distraction."

What a maroon. "I think the hunter has become the hunted. You've been a bad boy, so…" Lois grins trying to think of a way to expose him of the idiot he is.

"What's your favorite tool?" Godfrey looks at her.

Lois holds the urge to smack him. "Oh, I'm pretty good with a torque wrench."

"Huh, kinky. I'm a torque wrench virgin."

Lois jumps when he grabs her leg. "Not so fast ah hands off the merchandise." Lois quickly grabs the bottle of wax and pours on him. She quickly grabs a pair of cuffs and locks his hands in place. Lois smiles when she see's three girls walk in.

"Yo, spray-on latex sisters. Hook a mistress up? You, sin on a stick, you just you know? Smash your body up against his. And you, you are the girl his mama warned him about." Lois grinned, grabbed her phone and snaps some picture of the disgusting image.

"That's right, make him pay. There you go." Lois chuckled to herself knowing she's got all the proof she needs now.

"Now that you got me under your control, what are you going to do with me?"

"Ah Girls, why don't you go and uh spank each other or something? Things are about to heat up in here. Gotcha." Lois watches the girl's leave. She then takes off her mask.

"I should have known Miss Lane doesn't stop until she gets what she wants." Godfrey glared at her.

"Great photos, definitely page 1 material. I guess your career is over then." Lois grins.

"You're a formidable woman, Lois Lane. You're seething with ambition, with you it's all about the byline; you'll do anything to get it. How much are those photos worth to you? Maybe I could give you something that's worth more. What if I share my evidence condemning your cousin Chloe Sullivan gave you the banner headline?

"I would never betray my cousin's and she has nothing to hide you idiot. Besides nobody's going to believe a word you have to say after they see all these sexy photos. You are officially fodder for the tabloids."

Godfrey yanks the handcuffs off and stands up. "I don't care about the photos Lois and so that you know…you might not make it out of the room alive."

Lois rolls her eyes. "News flash I'm not some damsel in distress as I look."

"Really are you sure…because I can hear your heart rise." He takes a step forward. "Are you sure you can take me."

Lois chuckles nervously. "Ya I'm sure bucko."Lois rushes to him giving him a swift kick in the knee. To her surprise it didn't even faze him. He grabbed her leg tossing her to the wall. "Oh shit." Lois hits the wall, a second later she sits up noticing she actually felt that. Her powers were draining. Damn it.

Lois stands up again and this time she tried to make fire come out of her eyes but it was no use. Clark makes it look easy. Lois quickly ran to him again giving him a hard blow to the head with her fist. He went flying but that didn't stop him. Lois ran out of the room. Unfortunately she wasn't running fast enough when she collided with something. "Lois foot went to kick the person when she was spun around and tossed back into the room. Before she could move Godfrey was next to her grabbing her by the throat. "I can see that your strong…your power is only temporally. That's ashamed my master would have loved to take over that body. It would've been fun.

"Get your damn hands off me or I'm going to burn all the fur off your arms."Lois glares at him as he released her. "Oh well I'm sure I could find some use for you." Godfrey smiles as he tosses her to the wall knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Clark looks around and couldn't find Lois. He was extremely worried now. He heads back home and finds the package Lois had to day. There was a note placed inside with nothing else.<p>

_Dear Lois. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Clark. You're like family to me but I have a destiny to meet. Clark is met to save the world and you are his light. Never forget that. No matter where life takes you in your life you have a destiny too. _

_Jor-el told me something is coming; something dark…Clark is not ready. You must help him. You're the only one who can._

_I think you're like the gift._

_P.S_

_Tell Kal-el that I'll miss him and that were meet again someday in the near future._

Clark sighed wandering what Kara met. Did she left for good, did Jor-el send her away. He was starting to brood when his phone rang. "Chloe."

"I got a location on Lois. She's downtown at a place called club Desaad." Clark closes the phone and whooshed off.

Chloe closed her phone and glances at the members around her. "Oliver and victor…I think Clark might need you guys for back up."

Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's just a feeling." Chloe watches them leave as she remembers the note sent to her by Kara this morning. Kara warned her something was coming and they had to be ready, Clark had to be ready or he could become the world's greatest villain if this darkness got him.

Chloe sighed placing the note down and got in front of the main screens. "This is watch tower….give me a report"

* * *

><p>Lois awakens her eyes blurry as she finds her hands chained to a wall that are placed above her head. "Oh hells."<p>

"Congratulations, Lois. You've proven yourself a true believer of these vigilantes." Godfrey spoke.

"What the hell do you want?" Lois spoke.

"I want the Blur and I know just how to bring him here." Godfrey smiled grabbing a knife out of his pants pocket. Lois eyes widened.

"It will only hurt for a moment."

Clark rushes inside and wasn't prepared for the sight when he walked in the place. People in leather holding whips while others pleasure themselves or others. Clark quickly walked into another room. He walked down a hall when he heard a familiar scream. "LOIS." Clark rushed off busting the door wide open that was in front of him. He kept running until he ran into one of the smaller room that led to a basement. He pulled the door open when his eyes widen at Lois.

She was chained to a wall and had a knife stuck in her shoulder blade. He ran to her. "Lois…what did he do." Clark X-rayed her noticing nothing was broken. He quickly pulled the knife out and broke the cuffs that held her up. "Lois…Lois talk to me."

"Clark…I'm sorry…. it's a trap…run." Lois spoke.

Clark turned looking around when he suddenly found himself thrown to the wall.

"The mighty Blur at last." Godfrey took a step towards him.

Clark stands up. "What do you want?"

"Lois has served her purpose. She brought one of you, to me and I have no use for her. As for my master he has big plans for you." Godfrey smiled.

"Get away from him." Lois spoke.

Godfrey chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about the Blur miss lane…were take good care of him."

Clark stared him down and was starting to get nervous and angry.

"Are you sure you can win against me? You know what I am, you know the doubt in your heart. You so called heroes are false gods, all of you, and when people stop believing in you; you'll shatter like glass."

"Clark don't listen to him." Lois pleaded.

"That's not true." Clark spoke.

Clark took a step back his eyes blazing ready for Godfrey's first move.

"I can see it, underneath all of that bravado you're afraid you'll never be the hero you want to be. You wish you could kill me. I'm not the only one I can see that. You felt this way before, your heart is racing, you're at war with yourself, the turmoil is overwhelming."

"Shut up."

Godfrey chuckles. "There is darkness in you and great power, I think we'll go far together you and I.

"That will never happen." Clark spoke.

"You won't have a choice." Godfrey opens his mouth wide as blackness pours out and forms into a dozen crows that surround Clark.

"Oh god." This is what Kara was telling her about. Lois pushes herself to sit up as she holds her damaged shoulder. She stands up to try to figure out a way to stop him when the window above burst open. Green arrow came swooping down towards her. "Lois…are you ok."

"I'm fine…help Clark."

"We got that covered." Oliver smiled as Cyborg came in just in time to push Clark out of the way. The crows surrounded Cyborg tossing him to the wall. Afterwards the black smoke and crows came rushing towards Clark again.

Lois looked at the golden band around her arm that Kara gave her. It was part of the costume she wearied at the rally. Lois ran towards him knowing what she had to do.

"LOIS." Oliver screamed rushing to grab her but Victor pulled him back.

Lois ran stepping right infront of Clark as the birds came at her. She lift her wrist up as the crows crashed and shattered against her bracelet. Clark was standing now and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lois saved him. Soon after the crows were gone and the only thing left in the dust was Godfrey lying unconscious on the floor.

"Lois." Clark ran to her as she fell in his arms. "You saved me."

"Of course what else would I do Smallville?" Lois smiled gently kissing him on the lips.

"Watchtower everyone is fine. Green arrow out." Oliver signed and stood before them as Clark lifts an unconscious Lois in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Oliver asked worried.

"She's fine…maybe a major headache and some stitches. But she'll be fine." Clark held her close thanking god he got there in time. But once she awoke they were going to have a major talk about what happen.

* * *

><p>Moments later after Lois and Clark were finally safe at home. Chloe went to work on the missing Tess Mercer and the missing mother of the two alien babies. Chloe looked up at the screens.<p>

Hawk man and Black Canary were on screen. "Any news on Tess Mercer?"

"Nothing, the last place her car was found was near miller's field and the place is crawling with military vehicles.

That's right Clark told her about that. "Stay away from the military for now. Clark and Bart might be the only ones who can get inside."

"They must of found something big…it seems they are building something around it." Hawk-man spoke.

"Building something?" Chloe repeated. Oliver walked towards her and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Any updates?"

"No except the military is building something and my guest is the spaceship they found at millers field. They must not be able to move it." Chloe spoke.

"Then what do we do." Dinah spoke.

"We wait…until we know a secure way to get in." Chloe spoke. "In the mean time I'll try to get the satellite to work for a better picture of what's going on in there." Chloe was about to take a break when she heard Oliver jumped. She turned around and chuckled.

One of the alien babies was in the middle of the floor crawling towards them. "Scared of a baby." She laughed.

"Ah…sorry still trying to get use to the whole… alien baby thing." Oliver stared at the child that crawled towards them. Chloe walked over and picked her up, carrying her to the guest room.

Oliver followed her when the baby started to cry. "Oh no." Chloe held the child in front of her as an awful stench came from the child. "What has Clark been feeding you?"

"Probably Oreo cookies…what…it's the only thing to keep them quiet." Oliver spoke.

"Ollie." Chloe smirked. "Since you haven't spend time with her I thank it's time for some practice."

"Practice."Oliver looked at her oddly.

"Well ya, she's crying because she needs changed…and I'm sure you can do something simple as that Mr. Green Arrow." Chloe placed her in Oliver's arms and patted him on the back.

"Chloe." Oliver sighed as Chloe left. He stared back at the baby wandering would it be this bad when he had children of his own? He sighed wandering if he should carry her to Clark. Clark would know what to do but then Chloe would tease him all day and he'll never hear the end of it. Oh the hell with it.

* * *

><p>Night filled the sky completely. Lex was driving and he was desperate to get his sister back. It's been two days and he knew once he found the person responsible for this he'll make them pay. His family met everything to him and he was going to make sure nothing was going to ruin it. He was glad he left Lana and lily home. He didn't want them to worry or for Lana to think he's having a mental breakdown.<p>

He was driving past Millers field when he noticed it was blocked off by the military. A jeep stood in the road of his destination. The Kent farm. Clark mentioned to him about some type of ship that landed.

He was curious and he wanted to know what the government found. Lex drove towards the gate and stopped his car. He was going to give it his best shot and knowing his luck on being a Luthor he'll get in. He stuck his head out to show him his ID. "I need to speak to General Lane."

"General Lane is busy Mr. Luthor." One of the guards said.

Lex glared annoyed at the man annoyed. He was about to say something when a blast of light stuck down the field a hundred feet from him. The guards turned around pointing their guns at the object in the sky. Lex got out of the car and couldn't believe his eyes. A space ship hovered above them. He could guest it was 100ft wide with light displayed around it.

Lex started to move towards it when a beam from the middle of the ship dropped something. He moved closer noticing it was a person. Lex ran, past the guards and past the post as they chased after him. It had to be her, had to be. As Lex got closer the ship rose higher softly setting her on the ground. Moments later it disappeared off in a flash. Lex dropped down to the ground as he reached for the unconscious girl lying on the ground. He turned her around and gasped. It was his sister. "Tess."

Lex lifted her head to his lap as a couple military men stood behind him and others surrounding him with guns. Lex looked up to see a familiar general walked towards him. "What the hell are you doing here Lex Luthor?"

"I've been searching for my sister everywhere…she's been missing for two days now and I'm not sure what the hell just happened but I want answers to why my sister was abducted and dropped off by a space ship." Lex spoke glaring at General Lane.

Before Lex could say anything else he felt Tess squeeze his hand. "Lex"

"Tess….Tess."

Tess looks up to hear her name being called but she couldn't move. She takes one last look as darkness take over her.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell I changed a lot of things. I was going to put Kara into it but changed my mind. I decided to make Lois a superhero for the time being. I used details from the wonder women costume and used that as Lois Lane new costume. She will still be a reporter. I couldn't help to put this in because I thank she did an excellent job in the season 9 episode Stiletto.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Complications**- Chapter 3

The day's light was declining as Lois Lane sits at the kitchen table at the Kent farm house. Her mind was fixated on the small square box she kept hidden in her hand bag. She smiled at the thought if she opened it and the things Smallville could do to her. She grinned slightly starting to day dream when she hear the sound of Clark's footsteps.

She knew this was not a good idea but damn it Clark Kent was asking for it. Her powers were gone for three days now and it all his fault. He persisted that they go to the doctors to find out what was wrong with her. There was nothing wrong and she knew it. She was just hornier then usual and Clark was not giving in. Why was he acting like this? Was he really playing hard to get or was he still mad at her for what Kara gave her? Either way she didn't care she was going to get her powers back one way or another. And there was only one way, seduce Clark Kent anyway possible.

Lois smiled as Clark came down the stairs wearing a pair of dress pants and a dark striped blue dress shirt. She licked her lips and glared at him again. "You look tired Clark…are you sure you're ok" she spoke in a soft tone.

"Of course Lois…I was up late saving people from a fire last night." Clark walked over to the fridge grabbing a can of pop.

Lois smirked softly glaring at his backside. "I bet Clark Jr would say otherwise."

Clark choked softly. He cleared his throat and glared back at Lois. "I ah….are you ready for work." He quickly changed the subject hoping this was not going to be another day of teasing. It's been only two days since Lois has been trying to seduce him. He knew the normal Lois wouldn't do this. She was more bossy and calm and…sexy. Oh hells he shouldn't have thought of that. He gulped and and grabbed the news paper off the table.

"It seems the military is covering their tracks. Some witness seen the lights from miller's road two nights ago. The government just told them it was a weather balloon."

"What a bunch of political liars. If you want a story Clark you have to go to the source. I'm sure by the end of the day I'll find a good juicy story after I have a chat with my father.

Clark sighed. He forgot about that.

It seems our Steven King's romp in the backwoods bumped Cat Grant's anti-hero crusade." Lois shows him the paper.

"Leave it to Lois and Clark to turn a quiet day in the country to a major scoop." Clark smiled setting the paper back on the table and tossing the pop can in the garbage.

Clark looked at his watch noticing the time. "Lois we need to leave. I already have five calls from Lex."

Lois rolled her eyes. Lex has been freaking out all week since he has gotten his sister back. Well sort off. She's been unconscious for two days now and the government has in her in a medical facility until she wakes up. Lex is not happy about. "I understand why Lex is worried but we tried everything. I tried talking to my father and you tried to get inside as far as you can…

"Until I was almost caught." Clark spoke slightly frustrated.

"Well just be glad it was my father that found you past out on the floor and not general Slade," Lois spoke. "This reminds me to smack Lex the next time I see him for getting you hurt.

"I'm ok Lois really, but I don't understand why general Slade would be storing green kryptonite. It makes me wonder if we can trust General Lane." Clark spoke.

Lois stood up, walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his face. "My father knows I love you and he knows if he did anything to hurt you that I would never forgive me."

"I hope your right." Clark smiled placing an arm around her waist and speeding off out of the house and into sky.

* * *

><p>¨How do you like the newly remodeled room, Lex? ¨Lana queried as she stood in the door way of her daughters room.<p>

¨It's great honey, I never seen anything as beautiful in my life, ¨Lex said smiling at Lana.

She smiled noticing the glare and wraps her arms around her husband. He pulled her forward kissing her tightly and was happy that he had a family now, and a sister he never knew until recently. But there was still that ache in his heart that he wanted more. He wasn't sure what more could he want. Maybe he was doomed because he was a Luthor and his father always said that Luthor's will strive for more even if they don't know what they want. If they want the world, they will have it. For a moment he actually believed that. Because at one point he wanted just that…he wanted the world.

"Lex what's wrong?" Lana spoke pulling back.

He reassured her with a smile. "It's nothing…"

"You're worried about your sister…aren't' you?"

"I am, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon, and then were know what happen to her." Lex spoke.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine honey." Lana hugged him wrapping her arms around him. He smiled. Perfect happy family.

"Da…da." Lex opens his eyes to see his daughter lily sitting up in her crib and staring at him. She had dark brown eyes and golden brown hair. Her chubby little fingers were trying to reach them while her other hand was holding on to her doll tightly. Lex chuckle softly.

Lana turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Ah look who's awake." She walked over and picked her up. "How is my princess doing today?"

¨Ma…ma, ¨says Lily, wrapping her arms around her mother's chest..

¨Maybe she's going to be a daddy's girl, after all? ¨Lex smile, caressing the baby´s cheek with a finger.

Lana chuckled. ¨I think we better get going before Lois and Chloe keep calling me. She responds.

"Oh ya…don't want to keep Miss Lane waiting…she can be a pit-bull." Lex teased.

"Good thing she's not here to hear you say that." Lana smiled

"God knows what could happen." He joked.

* * *

><p>Lois smirks as she watches Chloe walked out of the bathroom holding the baby girl. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt that had Dora on it. Her chubby little fingers reaching out trying to grab anything nearby. Lois chuckled softly. "Oh this is something Lana would pick out…who went kid shopping without me." Lois said.<p>

"Oliver picked a few items up." Chloe smirked.

"Figures, he'll pick something pink, let's just hope if you do have a child its boy so he could pick something other than pink." She teased.

Chloe smiled. "Someday but right now I'm hoping to find her parents."

"Do you like the name me and Clark came up for them."

"Cindy and Zac," Chloe softly smiled at the common name. "I'm sure they won't mind Lois.

"But how about if they get teased in….school and-

"Lois I don't think there be able to go to school. Not on this planet anyways." Chloe spoke.

"Well I mean at a…galaxy far away school." Lois smirked.

Chloe chuckled. "Lois I wouldn't worry about it and besides it's better than calling them # 1 and #2." Chloe joked.

Lois rolled her eyes as she watched Oliver place Zac down by the couch beside his sister. Oliver walks away to talk to Clark not noticing what the boy was doing.

Cindy stares at her brother that picks up a magazine. He giggles, sits on the floor then flips through a magazine until it lands on a girl. The baby points to something on the magazine. Zac glares at Lois and Chloe. Cindy ignores him and plays with her doll.

Lois and Chloe look confused until they walk over to see what Zac was pointing at. "Hun…gury." The baby mumbled.

Lois gasps and takes the book away. "Sorry Zac but you're not supposed to see things like this. It's for…

"Grownups." Chloe chuckled.

"Ha ha laugh all you want Chloe…wait till you become mama to be." Lois spoke.

"Not for awhile Lois." Chloe chuckled as she watches Lois stomp her way towards the crowd and pokes a finger at Bart and the three men beside him.

"Ok, who thought it was a funny idea to lay a playboy book on the table in front of a baby." She glared at the four of them.

Bart sighed annoyed but a devious grin came upon his face. Clark noticed the grin and wandered what he was up too. He just hoped it didn't' get him killed by Lois.

"What are you grinning about Shorty?"

Oliver chuckled. "Shorty…that's a good one Lois."

Bart glared at him. "Ok Mr. green stocks are you done laughing."

Oliver frowned. "Ya fine, fine."

"Green stocks, that's not a good line Shorty. You have to go with the fashionable suit. Especially when Mr. Queen preys around in all that green leather, people might think you have a kinky fetish…maybe there's even a whip around.

Oliver spoke. "I do not prance around in leather…

Clark chuckled. "You mean tights."

"They are not tights." Oliver scowled.

Lois grinned. "What I'm just stating the truth besides I'm sure Chloe will tell me. "Chloe."

"Lois!" Oliver glared at her.

Chloe walked over and was surprised to see Bart and Clark chuckle. "Lois wants going on?"

"Ok Oliver won't admit he has a secret leather, kinky fetish and the only person that can tell us is you. So what's it like living the secret life with Oliver queen in the bed room.

Bart chuckled loudly, while Clark really didn't' want to know this. "Lois I really think that it's none of our business.

Oliver was starting to get annoyed and started to blush. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Lois but Oliver has no secret kinky, fetish side…but I could change that." She teased walking away.

Oliver sighed softly totally embarrassed. "I'm going to...just go."

"Playboy getting soft." Lois chuckled. "Score one for Lois Lane."

"I think Zac wants' his book back." Bart handed her back the playboy book to her.

"What are you doing? Did you not hear me Dreeb brain?

"Hay It's not his fault he's Hungary, and if you noticed he has been staring at you and Chloe. I'm sure he'll get fuller if you feed him thru.

Clark eyes widen. AC just walked in and stared at him. "Holy shit."

Then a second later Lois throws a punch at Bart which of course she missed.

"Get back here Shorty and face me like a man." Lois started to chase after him but Clark quickly caught up with her. Good thing she didn't have her super powers. She squirmed in his arms until his only option was to toss her over his shoulder and carry her into one of the bedrooms. Of course he had to listen to Bart's cat calls. He wandered what would happen if he sick Lois on Bart.

"Lois calm down."

Lois started to point a finger at until she noticed where she was. They were alone in a room with a bed. This was too perfect.

"Really, sure what do you want to talk about?" She smiled deviously and sized him up.

Moments later Clark came running out and locking the door. "Smallville open this door."

He looked around to see everyone staring at him with a smile. He looked again to notice Lex and Lana just walked in.

"Wow and I thought Lois was the one going to get spanked." Bart chuckled.

Oliver smirked. "Bart you seriously need to find a woman."

"I know but everyone's taken." Bart spoke. "Maybe I'll ask Dinah when she comes back.

"Good luck with that," Oliver spoke.

Clark quickly fixed his ruffled shirt and buttons his jacket. Chloe chuckled.

"What happen to you?" Lex asked.

"Don't ask." Chloe could you try to calm Lois down, I need a breath of fresh air." She watched Clark flash out the door. She smirked and softly opened the door to see Lois standing there with her arms crossed.

Lois was not very happy until she door opened. Chloe was standing there and beside her was Lana holding Lily. The little girl was growing up so fast. She noticed the little girl was wearing pink. "Oh no not another princess."

"What….Oh that's right you don't like pink." Lana chuckled.

"I have some one for you to meet." Chloe walked back into the living room. Lois followed and smiled. This should be fun.

"Where's Zac and Mindy?' Chloe asked.

"Oliver went to change their diapers." AC spoke.

"Who's Zac and Mindy?" Lana asked.

"Hay, get back here you little rascal."

"Was that Oliver?" Lana spoke.

Chloe watched amused as Zac came running out butt naked. Oliver shook his head annoyed and tried to get a hold of him again. Lois chuckled while Lana stared at the child with wide eyes.

Chloe tried to reach Zac but he ran right into Lex. Lex turned around and stared down. His eyes widen with curiosity. "Am I seeing things or is that a…Alien baby?"

"You're not seeing things Lex." Lois walked over and laughed when the baby suddenly pee on his shoe.

Oliver quickly passed the giggling Lois and wrapped a towel around Zac. "Sorry Lex, maybe he doesn't like you." He picked up the baby boy who was smirking at Lex.

Lex frowned wiping his shoe clean with a napkin and tossing it in the garbage. "I don't think I was gone that long to not know that someone found or…" He glanced at Lois. "Got pregnant by an alien and didn't tell me." He smirked.

"Hay don't look at me." The omen boy is not mine but I and Clark found him. So we decided to take care of them until we find their parents." Lois chuckled at Zac. He was staring at Lily. He was trying to reach for her for a moment. He then waved smiling at her. Lily glared for a moment then giggled.

"Oh look at that I think Zac is in love." Chloe smiled.

"No matter what planet there from, boys are a suckle for love." Lois joked.

Chloe looked over noticing the beeping coming from her computer. She walked over and pushed the button."Dinah and Carter appeared on the screen.

"We found something that belonged to Tess."

Lex walked over and stood there. "What was it?"

"Her phone." Carter spoke.

"There are pictures, I'll send you them." The screen went blank and Chloe turned it off and switch on the other screen. She waited for a moment until the picture showed up.

"What is that?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure. She clicks on the picture and zoomed in." Oh my god."

"Wow that's huge, bigger than yours Clark."

Clark sighed while Lex looked stunned. Tess took these before she was captured. "Do we know any more?

"No, but if you want answers we have to find away to get Tess out of that building or unless she wakes up."

"Mommy." Everyone turned to look at Cindy staring at the screen. Lois picked her up. "Is that your home?"

Cindy pointed to the picture. " Home"

"Do you know where your mommy is?' Lois asked.

"Hu..rt….bad…ma..n" Cindy yawned starting to fall asleep.

"Well at least we got some answers." Oliver spoke.

Lex sighed and walked away.

"Lex it's not your fault." Clark spoke.

"I feel like it is Clark…if I know where she was going I could of stopped her."

"Lex she's home now….she's going to be find. I promise." Clark gave him a reasuuring smile.

* * *

><p>Later that evening,<p>

General Lane sat down in a small café nearby. He picked up the latest newspaper and cursed slightly.

**Who is the mysterious super women? Superhero or Vignette?**

He knew damn well who it was or who it looked liked. But how was it even possible for her to even fly. Was she meteor infected again? Or has she gotten herself in a situation she can't get out of it. He had a bad feeling it had something to with the Blur. Lois wrote a lot about the Blur and he had a feeling there was more to the story then she was telling. Especially, when he found Clark past out in one of the storage faculties at the base. He looked up when he heard the familiar steps of his daughter's.

"Daddy." Lois smiled as her father stood up. She gave him a hug as she noticed the frown that appeared on his face. She looked behind her noticing Clark was standing there. It figures her father didn't accept Clark yet.

"Hello Lo…and Clark."

Clark just smiled. "Sir."

"I guess we should get down to business. "So what's this project you wanted to ask me about?" Her father asked.

"33.1." Clark spoke.

Sam almost choked on his coffee. He glared at the two.

Lois handed him a folder. "I take it you know about it."

"How did you know about this? This is classified information," he told her. "How the hell did you two get your hands on it?" General Lane spoke.

"I have friends in high places daddy." Lois grinned and she had to remember to thank Chloe for hacking the CIA and Pentagon.

Sam looked steadily at them then around him noticing there was no one around. "This is hardly the place to talk about this.

"We can go to the daily planet and you can give me an exclusive daddy." Lois smirked.

"Don't get cocky Lois. Information like that can get you killed…and I'll be damned to get you involve in something like this."

"Killed, what do you mean?" Clark asked suddenly worried.

"Before Lionel Luthor was sent to jail he approached the military brass about a project he was working on. As you know it had to deal with Meteor rock on the Smallville population. He was trying to create an army. The congress vetoes it but for some reason General Slade has the project back up and running again.

"Why would he start that up again?" Clark asked.

"Maybe it's because they found a spaceship in the middle of the field." Lois whispered.

Her father's eyes widen. "How in the hell did you know about that?"

"I hit it with my car when it first land." Lois smirked. Clark's eyes widen and wandered why she was being so truthful.

"You what?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to write an exposé on it. Who would believe it if I did. I mean little green men prancing around in a field. I doubt it.

General lane shuts his mouth before saying anything else. He opens the file that Lois gave him. It was about General Slade.

"You already know about this don't you?" Lois asked surprised.

"As I mention before Lo, Slade is an ass and a vigilante-hater of the first degree. But so you know he's worst then Lionel Luthor. He doesn't get other people to do his dirty work. He does it himself, he has no morals and he doesn't care. That's why you should stay clear of him and the rallies.

"Rallies?" Lois glanced at him oddly.

Her father tossed the paper in front of her and points to the picture taken two days ago. "Tell me this is not you." He whispered.

Lois gulps. "What made you think it was me?" she asked.

"I've seen your articles, Lois. Especially on the Blur. And now I seen these…how are you able to…fly"

"Daddy that's crazy...does it look like I could fly." she began softly laughing hoping her father really didn't believe this.

"I'm sure it's probably someone that looks like her sir." Clark hoping that the general took the bait.

"Well anyways, could you tell us when Tess Mercer will be released from the military hospital?" Lois asked.

"She can leave as soon as she awakes and tells us what she seen." General lane spoke. "And I'm hoping it's sooner than later.

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked.

"Because general Slade is getting antsy and he wants answers," The general said.

"Why don't you tell general Slade she went missing and you can send her home?" Lois smirked.

"Lo, you know I could be fired for that."

"But that didn't stop you from letting Lex see his sister, I mean after he pulled the gun on you afterwards." Lois spoke.

"Yes, he has some nerve I'll give him that but I'm not losing my career over it." General Lane stood up from the table. "I have a meeting I need to attend to Lo."

Lois stood up. "You are coming for thanksgiving right, daddy?"

"Yes Lo, I'll be there at the Kent farm."

"Bye daddy." She waved as Clark gave a sigh of relieve.

"Were going to be late for work, come on." Lois pulled him along and couldn't wait for tonight. She had something big planned and she was going to make sure nothing ruined it.

* * *

><p>That night.<p>

Lois had been prowling the streets dressed in her red and blue leather outfit for an hour now. She even wore the black mask to conceal her identify. Thank goodness no one was outside. These boots were killing her feet and if she had her powers her feet would not be hurting right now. Damn Clark.

She did have the small piece of red kryptonite but it went missing. She had a pretty good idea Chloe found it. If Clark knew anything about it he wasn't going to be too happy.

She continued walking down the streets of metropolis when a door opens from a small antique store. A tall girl with black hair walked out with a black rain coat and black hat. She stopped as the girl turn smiling at her. She knew that girl. She thought for a moment. Oh that's right she was the bitch that tried to make out with her boyfriend.

"What a surprise, Lois Lane," Zantanna spoke looking her over.

"My name is not Lois Lane." Lois gulped.

"No need to lie to me Lois. I can tell when you're lying. Anyways I know what you want." She reached into her bag and pulled out a golden tube of lipstick and a note. "I'm sure your will have fun but don't get to carried away. "Oh also your secret is save with me." She handed her the lipstick and the note. She then disappeared before Lois could say anything.

Lois opened the note.

If you want to have fun

You have to take a little risk

Enjoy the entertainment.

Zantanna

Lois shrugged her shoulders. What's the worst that could happen?

She took the golden cap off the lipstick and smeared it on her lips. "Ready or not here I come Smallville." She muttered.

Lois stepped into an alleyway when she sighted a young women being pushed against the wall by some thug. Lois ran over and walked towards him.

The man had seen her coming and pushed the girl away and turned towards Lois. He was more interested in her now. "What brings you here beautiful?" he pulled out a knife.

"Listen jackass, go home and think of something good to do with your life then robbing and hurting people."

"I like the way I am." The man smiled and lunged.

Lois was ready to kick the knife out of his hand when something blurred past her, leaving the man in a heap on the ground. She knew it was Clark. Lois quickly went over to the woman. She helped her up. "Are you ok?"

The woman looked at her with surprise. "Thank you so much for saving me. Aren't you the lady from the newspaper…superwomen."

"Ah...ya. It's no problem; I think you should get home." Lois replied. She watched her leave as the sound of police sirens ran in the distance. Before she could leave someone picked her up and ran. It took her a moment to realize she was back on her feet and was pressed against the wall. She opened her eyes and smiled. "So the Blur finally arrives to my rescue."

"Lois what do you think you are doing?" Clark spoke not very happy.

"I wanted see if your find me and maybe we can have a little fun." She smiled gently pulling him forward and kissing him on the lips. She pulled back suddenly felling a little dizzy. What the heck was that?

"Lois." Clark stopped suddenly and looked at Lois at a whole new light and he felt great. He felt like he was a teenager again. He looked at Lois and smirked. "You're so beautiful Lois." He pulled her forward claiming her mouth hard.

His hand suddenly started too slid up Lois's body making her moan, while he pulled her body next to him and wrapped both legs around his waist and grinding himself against her.

"Oh God..." Her arms were around his neck, when she suddenly he rips her pants off and tossed them on the ground. Lois quickly took his red jacket off and tossed it on the ground with her pants. She moaned as the buttons on her top went next releasing her breast.

Clark smiled tossing the shirt to the side. He heard her gasp when he gently rubbed her nipple, causing it to bead under his touch. He knew what made her catch her breath, what made her moan with everyone touch. He started to tease her to the point that she was squirming against him. Lois didn't fight him as he started to stroke her, guiding his thumb to her clit forcefully.

He wasn't sure how he managed to hold off for three days. She was like a drug and he needed her. Lois made a low moan of frustration and pulled him forward. Clark pulled his pants down with his boxer and smiled slowly plunging in and gently biting the back of her neck as her head fell back against the wall. "Clark, stop teasing."

Lois dug her boots in his calves and thrust against him. Almost of their own will, Clark surged forward pressing her against the wall as he slowly pounded into her.

Lois wasn't sure what this night was going to be like but hells this was turning out to be better then she expected. Well except they were making out in a dirty alley. "Oh god." Her head moved back as she felt one hand gently played with one of her breast. "Please."

Clark smiled loving her to see her this way. She was the most beautiful creature he ever met. He wished he could stay like this forever. He started to pick up the pace pounding into her until she screamed out in pleasure. Clark slides her higher until his face was level with her chest.

"Oh my…" Lois couldn't speak, her body was screaming as every part in her body was on fire. She looked down and moaned as Clark gently pleasured her breast in kisses. His hips were a blur as he pound into to her. Their cries were echoing in the alley way. It wasn't long when they both came hard.

She trembled in his arm moaning in pleasure until her vision started to fade.

"Holy...Shit." Clark mumbled. He slowly pulled out of Lois and cradled her unconscious form near his chest. He sunk to the ground with her in his arms until he could catch his breath. He smirked and wandered what made him do this. They were in a dirty alley. It was like he was drunk and all giddy. What was going on? Each moment that past felt like he was getting drunker. His vision started to fade when the sound of a police siren woke him. "Oh shit." Clark quickly grabbed his pants placing them back on and then grabbed Lois outfit. What the heck was he going to do with that? He grabbed his shirt and placed it on Lois then placed his jacket on her. "Lois." He rubs her cheek but she was still out.

He squinted when he suddenly had a flash light shined in his eyes. He looked away squinting then he looked to the right and smirked at the girl in front of him. If he wasn't drunk he would have been petrified. Captain Sawyer was standing there.

"Well what do we have here? Indecent exposure." Maggie spoke noticing the unconscious female in his arms. She didn't get a clear look at his face but she recognized the face of the girl in his arms. Lois lane. It looked like she didn't have much clothes on.

"My girlfriend and I kind of got…drunk and…" shit he forgot what to say.

"Save it for the judge Mr.…" Maggie began to look up to get a good look at the man's face when she noticed they were both gone. She did see some other man lying faller down the alley and he was holding a gun.

"Great, one criminal gets away while one gets caught."

* * *

><p>Moments later they were at JLA. It was 1:00 in the morning. They sneaked and giggled as they got in the elevator. "Yourr, soo phad farm boy." Lois chuckled rubbing her body against Clark's.<p>

"Your soo cute when you're drunk." He snickered softly pulling her closer for a kiss.

The door opened. There was a gasp. "Chloe glared at them. "Ok what are you doing and… where are your clothes."

Smallville smirked moving past Chloe. Lois followed tossing her wonder women suit on the floor and Clark's jacket. She was now only wearing Clark's flannel shirt now. While Clark was only wearing a pair of black dress pants and no shirt.

Chloe was flabbergasted. They were either drunk or Clark was on Red-k or they ran into Zantanna and she thought it would be funny to get them drunk. Whatever it was she had to figure it out fast.

She walked into the living room and choked when she seen Lois dancing on her coffee table. "Lois. I think you guys need to rest and get off my stand." Chloe grabbed a hold of her cousin's arm pulling her to the side. "Lois this is not you…something is making you like this. I think you're drunk."

"Drunkkkk…..Chloe,,, stop being so seriousss…" Lois chuckled. "Clarkee."

Clark ran to her. "What's wrong honey?" Lois smirked and leaned against his ear and whispered something.

"What are you guys up too?" Chloe had a bad feeling about this. Chloe started to walk away when she was suddenly pulled forward. When she opened her eyes Clark was kissing her. What the hell.

"Chloe, what's with the racket…?" Oliver stopped dead in his tracks as he seen Clark kissing his wife and Lois was chuckling. He walked over and pulled Chloe away. "What the hell man. Are you drunk or something?"

Chloe shook her head and suddenly got a little dizzy.

"Lighten up Oliverrrr." Were trying to having fun and your ruining the fun spoil sport." Lois smirked.

"Spoil sport." He never heard Lois say that before. He shook his head and was glad he had Mr. and Miss Kent watch Cindy and Zac. He started to lecture Lois and Clark when Lois suddenly pulled him forward and kissed him. "What the heck."

He pulled away just as Chloe smirked at him. His head felt funny. Then he laughed and looked around. "We need to get this party started."

Moment's later watchtower was blasted with music and everyone was dancing with barely any clothes on. On the left of the room Clark was fixing the metropolis police department sign that he stole and setting it near the corner of the room.

Chloe was prancing around in her bra and underwear singing "_Remy Zero, someone save me."_

Lois was getting annoyed by the song and turned it off switching it to _whitesnake, what is love_. Chloe turned and scowled at her cousin.

Lois was dancing in the middle of the room dressed in a baby blue night gown. Clark was watching her shake not paying attention to the lopsided Luthorcorp sign he stole moments ago also. He started to move when it slide falling on his foot. Clark looked annoyed and pushed it back causing it to dent the wall.

Oliver was sitting on the couch with a bottle of jack Danel's wearing a pair of black sweat pants. Chloe stomped her way to him and sat down beside him. "Lois is being a meanie."

Oliver smirked and grabbed the phone deciding to call some more people. "Why don't we make this party even more fun?" Chloe smiled liking the sound of that.

An hour later,

Clark was thinking about taking Lois upstairs when A.C came down the steps. He was staggering down with his wife Mera.

_"What did I miss?" Clark muttered._

_"A.C and Mera getting it on..."_ Bart quipped holding a bottle of Valqua that he stole from the nearest gas station.

A.C snickered, _"Hey hey boy scout look at this"_

_Clark looked over as AC pressed a button on one of the screens. The screen flickered showing Lex and Lana lying in bed passionately kissing one another. _

_Clark chuckled and wandered when Chloe installed a camera in the guest bedroom. Or maybe AC did that. _

_Bart looked over and chuckled. I guess I don't need to watch Porn anymore." He chuckled_

"_I have a great idea." Bart ran blurring past them and then came back a moment later with a big bag. _

"What did you get?" Clark asked.

In the guest room Lana pushed Lex against the wall tossing his shirt on the floor. Lex smirked tossing her shirt and pants on the floor. She wrapped a leg around his waist when the door suddenly burst open.

Bart leaned in and tossed a box of condoms at them. Lex glared at him then smirked. "Hay we might need this…thanks."

Lana staggered forward picking up one of the condoms and glared at Bart. "You know…I think I have a great idea where to shove this….right in your mouth." Lana chased him.

Lex pouted. "Lannaa."

Clark walked by. "It will be ok Lex…I'm sure Lana will come back after she tries to kill Bart." He snickered.

Lex walked in the living room and smirked at Lana that chased Bart around. She was a pit-bull when she was drunk. He staggered to the radio when he noticed the Luthorcorp sign. "Hay…who took my sign."

Clark chuckled. "Sorry Lex, I couldn't pass up the chance…you can have it back tomorrow.

Moments past now and all of them were sitting on the couch playing truth or dare.

"What the heck are youuu doing? Bart asked.

"Give me that." Lois spoke grabbing the box of condoms.

"I need it for water balloons." Bart pouted.

"Tough love. I need it for the midnight romp with Clark Jr." Lois chuckled glaring at Clark. "

Oliver and Bart burst out laughing.

Lana and Chloe laughed too.

"Is it because he's so small." Chloe joked.

Clark glared at her. "Clark Jr. is not small." He shouted.

AC and Lex now snickered with laughter.

"Ok Mr. green beans." How big is…Oliver Jr." Lois spoke.

Clark snickered.

"Ok since Lois wants to play truth and daree…why we don't just all show her what we got." Oliver spoke reaching for the button on his pants.

"Really…this could be an interesting night." Lois mumbled.

Clark quickly pulled her off his lap. "No, if you whip that out your dead."

Oliver shrugged his shoulder. "Fine, fine be a sore loser.

"Hay who sole my condoms." Lois glared angry.

Everyone else snickered.

"You have to give me one if you want them." Bart pouted.

"In your dream shorty." Lois grabbed the box off of him.

Oliver reached over and grabbed the box off of Lois.

"Hay." Lois got up and tackled him to the ground making the condoms fly in the air landing all over the place.

"Hay, stop laying on my poochy." Chloe pulled Lois off of Oliver and fell on him falling asleep instantly.

Lois looked around giggled. "God we are so stoned." She chuckled at the thought.

Clark looked around noticing everyone else was passed out or about to fall asleep. He smirked picking up Lois bridal style.

"Where are you taken me…lover boy?"

He grinned. "Clark Jr, wants to see you again."

Lois smirked wrapping an arm around his neck. "Then you better bet get there faster before I changed my mind." The next thing she knew they were blurring past the room and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Tess stood in the middle of a field. It was dark, cold and a merciless vacuum space of grass and crops. She was in the middle of Millers field and was growing frustrated more by the minute. It was bad enough her car was broken down and now her phone didn't work.<em>

_She couldn't believe her phone was not working. This never happen to her before. Her cell phone always worked out on this country road. Which made her wander if something was wrong with this whole scene. Like something was watching her. then again it could be her imagination._

_She walked back to her car, grabbed her hand bag and grabbed her gun. If something was after her at least she'll be prepared. Without a sound it was endless void as she made her way down the road. She knew it was only two more miles until she reached the Kent farm. She continued to walk down the road her feet starting to ache when she noticed something bright coming from behind her. _

_She turned and her eyes widened. There in front of her, up above was a huge spaceship. It had three blue lights on the bottom. It was shaped as a triangle. She quickly grabbed her phone and pushed the camera button. She held it in front of her and snapped a couple of pictures. The daily planet was going to make millions off of this. She smirked and placed the phone in her pocket. _

_She quickly walked faster, grabbing for her gun when she noticed the ship was not moving. It was standing still. She just kept moving ignoring the feeling that someone was still watching her. She did wander if it was a kryptonian ship. But she figured it wasn't because it was shaped funny. _

_Too bad she couldn't fly. She chuckled softly to herself. If only Lex could see this._

_She was a mile away from the Kent farm when she suddenly ran into something hard. She fell on the ground grabbing for her gun but it was gone. She looked up to see a man standing before her. His face was covered in the shadows and he was wearing black pants and some sort of military jacket. It was grey and black but the style was all odd. She never seen a uniform made like this. On his right chest pocket there was a few stars and pendents. How did the military get her so fast? Maybe the ship is something they created._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_The man chuckled. It was a very familiar laugh, but it couldn't be. He then tossed the gun that he stole from her and tossed it in the grass. There was no answer._

_Tess started to stand up but was startled as the man's hand was in front of her. She glared at him curiously for a moment and then took his hand. Before she knew it she was pulled up and pressed against his chest. She gasped pushing him back. He then gently grabbed a hold of her face and leaned forward. _

"_My dear Tess, how good it is too see you again." He grinned._

"_No…" Tess pushed him back but his grip was tight on her wrist. "There is no way you can be here. You were supposed to be at the phantom zone."_

_The man chuckled softly. "I had some superior luck but you don't need to worry Tess. I'm not hear for the world or Clark…yet."_

"_Then what do you want."_

"_You." He grinned._

_Tess didn't like the look. It only pissed her off more at the arrogant smirk on his face. She was lost in thought as she noticed she was suddenly being pulled up by a bright blue beam coming from the ship. "What are you doing?"_

"_Taking you on a grand tour…Oh and by the way don't call me Zod. Call me General Zod._

_Tess eyes widen as the blue light sucked them up, then she screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**If you want faster chapters, I need more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Complications**- Chapter 4

**Rating**- M

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up with a throbbing headache. It felt like an eternity had passed and Clark wasn't sure how long he slept.<em> He wanders if this was the effects of the wild party last night. He wonders if Lois is feeling as bad as he does. <em>He groans again; the pounding in his head getting worse. He's about to sit up when he suddenly feels a warm body pressed against him. He opens his eyes noticing he was lying on the cold floor with Lois cuddled next to him. They didn't have any clothes on, their clothes were scattered across the bathroom floor.

His mind went back to last night and was in horror as the memories flashed back to him. Lois and he were caught by Captain Sawyer of the police department. He stole their sign and Luthorcorp sign. Got caught in public for indecent exposure and got all his friends very drunk and worst of all he wasn't sure if him and Lois slept together. His memory was a little fuzzy on that part. He was pretty sure him and Lois had more intimate moments last night to last a life time. Oh god this was a nightmare.

Lois let out a moan as Clark glanced at her. "Why does my head feel messed up?" She rubbed her head as she realized she was cuddled in Clarks arm with no clothes on. She smiled as the memories came back to her. "Oh my god. We were really stoned last night. I can't believe we…Chloe is going to kill us."

"Not if Oliver, Lex and everyone else kills us first," Clark muttered standing up with Lois in his arms.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy another romp with you Smallville because I remember we had some fun last night, but we need to get dressed and find out how is everyone else." Lois smiled.

Clark groans. "I'm surprised we agree on something."

"Funny Smallville." Lois smirked glaring at his chest and licked her lips. God he was like a drug. She just wanted to tie him to the bed and have her way with him. She chuckled. That wasn't a bad idea.

Clark glanced at her. "What's so funny?"

"Ah…nothing Smallville, just reminiscing."

Clark sighed placing his black sweat pants on and quickly placing a white t-shirt on. He knew Lois had her powers now and there had to be a way to stop this mess. His only other option was to speak to Jor-el. Clark looked back to see Lois finally dressed in her jeans and a tank top. He looked her over again noticing her lack of a bra. The t-shirt firmly held her breast tightly against the shirt making her lovely nipples stick out. He swallowed. "Um Lois…you're..."

"What?"

"You're missing your…bra." He blushed slightly.

Lois glared down and smirked when Clark face got red. "I guess its a little cold in here." "Maybe I'll have you warm them up later for me." She teased grabbing her bra and slipping it quickly under her shirt.

Clark just watched her and turned away trying to get the picture out of his head. Lois smirked as she brushed past him and opened the door. Lois looked around and laughed. Bart was passed out by the Luthor sign wearing his boxers. AC and Mara were passed out on the floor near the couch wearing not much clothes. Lana and Lex were passed out beside the police sign. And to set it off there was condoms scattered across the floor near the couch.

Clark walked passed her and rolled his eyes. The place was a mess and he knew Chloe was going to be pissed that he and Lois got them drugged up on Red-K. Although, he should blame Lois for that one, since she had somehow gotten red-k Lipstick.

"Where are Oliver and Chloe?' Clark asked.

Lois shrugged her shoulder and walked around the room until she found Oliver and Chloe. Her mouth dropped, and then she grinned. "Wow, perfect model shot. They could be on a cover of playboy magazine." She teased

Clark noticed the look. "What?" Clark walked over to where Lois was. She was standing in front of the couch. He gasped. Oliver and Chloe were cuddled up on the couch and were nude as the day they were born. Chloe was lying on Oliver chest, one leg curled up under him. Oliver had his arms over her holding her protectively and a leg wrapped around her concealing their private parts. Clark eyes widen and he turned away to see Lois holding her cell phone." Lois what are you…"There was the click of a camera. This is perfect. "I should make a scrap-book and put this picture in it. Do you think their mind Smallville?" Lois grinned.

Clark stared at her with mouth open. "Lois, I don't think they would appreciate…."Clark was startled as Oliver eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell." Oliver looked around.

"Hello, to you too Mr. Queen." Lois chuckled quickly hiding the camera and placing it in her pocket.

"What the hell happened here?" Oliver moved noticed the warm body on top of him and realizing the state he and Chloe were in. Thank goodness Chloe was still asleep. "Shit."

"Red-K." Lois smiled.

"How in the heck did we get this stoned on Red-K." Oliver spoke.

Clark snorted and stared at Oliver. "What do you remember?"

"It's a little fuzzy…but I do remember…wait you…" He pointed his finger at Lois. Lois kissed him but why. Red-K."

"You."

Don't blame this on me Green bean." Lois mocked. "Zantanna gave me the lipstick and the next thing I knew…"

"Lois." Clark glared at her.

"Fine, fine…I won't tell him about are little rump in the alley." She smirked walking away.

Oliver smirked. "In an alley, Wow Clark never thought you were…"

"Oliver…."

"Go away Clark." Chloe mumbled snuggling to Oliver. Oliver chuckled "I think you better go before she wakes up." He whispered.

Lois grinned as she turned to see Chloe trying to get up but stopped when she noticed she was not in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she looked around. "What the hell?"

"Hi cousin… I see you had some fun last night too…you have to tell me all the juicy details." Lois smirked.

Chloe looked down and her face turned Red as Clark quickly turned around. "I'm just going to…go."

Chloe glared angrily at Oliver and Lois. "What the hell happen last night?" The place was a mess and Chloe was even more angrily when she seen a big hole in the wall with a police sign standing beside it. "Why's everyone lying on floor with barely any clothes on?"

Oliver chuckled and Lois grinned. "Long story…but I think you better get some clothes on before everyone else wakes up."

Oliver sat up pulling Chloe with him. Chloe scowled at him and quickly grabbed his shirt placing it on.

"Hay." Oliver scowled.

"My shirt is missing so tough luck." She smirked standing up.

Oliver grinned standing up. Chloe looked at him surprised. Lois grinned. "And you thought Oliver Jr, was bigger than Clark Jr…Ha"

Chloe chuckled. Oliver blushed. "If I get drunk again just shoot me ok." He then walked away to his bedroom not caring about his modesty.

Clark quickly turned away blushing slightly while Lois and Chloe chuckled. Chloe looked around. "When I get back I expect the room to be cleaned." She eyes them both and walks to the bedroom shutting the door.

"This should be fun." Lois looks around and smirks as A.C and Mera awake. Bart, Lex and Lana soon wake up afterwards.

Bart looks around and smirks. "Wow I really must be blasted if I'm just wearing my boxers. He then glares at Lana and Lex that wakes up. He chuckled. "Wow the mighty Lex Luthor got wasted. He then stares at Lana and smirks.

Lex scowls as he stands up with Lana. Lana eyes widens as she took the surrounding area. "Oh my god." Lana quickly stands behind Lex noticing her lack of clothes.

"What the hell happen here?" Lex announced.

"We got wasted and it was Lois fault." Clark grinned.

"You mean Zantanna's fault." Lois scowled at him.

"Wow last night was a blast; we should do this again sometime." Bart smiled.

"I highly doubt that. I will be freaked out from anything that is red-now." Clark muttered.

"My head is still throbbing. This is the last time I'm parting with you guys." AC muttered.

Mera smirked. "At least you had some fun for once."

"See that's the spirit." Lois grins.

"Yah, but I don't think Chloe will like it when she finds out you damaged her room." Bart grins.

"Damaged what?" AC asked.

"OH MY GOD, WHO BROKE MY BED?" Chloe screamed from upstairs.

"Oh shit, I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"Any update on Tess Mercer?"<p>

General lane glared up at the man that barged in his office. "She is in stable condition. We will know more when she wakes up. Not that you give a damn or anything."

General Wilson glared annoyed at the man. "Don't get cocky Lane. We have a major situation here that could infect our country."

"Obviously, if little green men are trying to invade us they would have done so by now." General lane muttered.

"I know you're not blind General Lane and I know you believe that since the day of the meteor shower that nothing has been the same. We have mutant and meteor freaks growing in the area. And now we have them working with vigilante's. They are not above the law and I attend to put a stop to it.

General lane glared at him. Even know he was a crack he did believe in one thing. That the meteor freaks did need to be stopped. "And what do you suppose we do."

"Once the bill is approved we will have the resources to capture and contain the Meteor freaks until we know they are no longer a threat." General Wilson spoke.

"I know that, which leads me to worry what really happen to Tess Mercer?" Lane said pulling out a piece of paper from his drawer. He then slides it forward. "Dr. Swan gave me this report earlier today."

General Slade takes it and looks it over. "How's that possible…this is absurd."

"Hardly…she was examined thoroughly and her medical history stated she never had a child."

"If this is true…this was no meteor infected person that captured her...this was…"General Slade spoke disgusted.

"Not human…the thought crossed my mind and is a possibility. I know you want to leave her here for questioning but you can't." General Lane spoke.

"I'm in charge of this operation General Lane or have you forgotten…"

"That you're an arrogant ass and don't' do anything by the books." General lane glared at him.

"Sometimes it's best to do things not in the book for the sake of this country."

"Well unless you want the U.S government and Lex Luthor in a court battle then I suggest you rethink your options." The phone suddenly rung and interrupted them. General lane answered it. "Hello." Moments later he placed the phone back. "Miss Mercer is Awake.

General Wilson smiled.

* * *

><p>Chloe stomped her way to the Watch tower doors angrily. She still couldn't believe what Lois did. She knew Lois was acting a little strange but this was getting way over board. Lois persisted that she wasn't acting irrational. This was just the new her and she loved having powers. Lois even told her she was bored at her reporter job. When Lois went to the kitchen Chloe seen the Red-K slip out of her bag. Something was majorly wrong with Lois and she was determined to find out. Chloe smiled as the elevator door opened. "Mrs. and Mr. Kent."<p>

"Hi Chloe." Mrs. Kent smiled holding Zac in her arms while Mr. Kent held Mindy. Chloe glanced at them and stared at them curiously. "They look…different…what happen to their…"

Jonathan chuckled. "If I told you wouldn't believe me." He spoke.

"Not to mention someone has been feeding them junk-food. They were up all night crying." Martha scowled.

Chloe grinned. "You can blame that one on your son."

Lois walked into the main room and panic struck her as she watched Mr. And Mrs. Kent hold a baby she didn't see before. "Where's Zac and Mindy." She scowled at them.

"Lois…this is Zac and Mindy." Martha spoke with a smile.

"What. They can't be, they're not green their…they look human." Lois spoke.

"Last night we woke up to find them this way. I think they can shape shift." Jonathan spoke.

"Wow." Lois picked up Mindy and chuckled as she played with a strain of her hair. "I wonder what other type of cool powers you have."

"When I went into get Zac this morning he was floating above his bed." Jonathan spoke. "It reminded me of Clark when he was younger."

"Clark, he used to float." Chloe chuckled.

"I should bring out the family album sometime." Martha spoke.

Clark stepped out of the room and smiled when he seen his parents. He then glared at Mindy and Zac. Chloe glanced at him. "It's them Clark, they shape shift."

"Yah and no giving donuts to the infants, they were all up night sick." Lois pointed a finger at him.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry…I didn't think they would get sick…I'm sorry." Clark sat down as Jonathan chuckled as Zac reached for Clark. "It's ok Clark…it just takes time with kids and I think Zac misses you. Jonathan handed him to Clark and smiled when Zac cuddled near Clark and sucked on his thumb.

"How cute." I have to get this on camera." Lois stood up snapping a picture of Clark.

"Lois." Clark scowled at her.

The gang laughed as Lois walked around snapping pictures. "What, I'm making a scrap book."

Lois phone rings. She sighs answering her phone. "Hello….Daddy."

"What…when?" Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm fine daddy…no…there is no need to go after Clark…no…I'm not pressing any charges…Dad I'm fine, really."

Clark eyes snapped up. He watched Lois end the call. "What's wrong?"

"It seems like our fun in Mendham last night ended with phone calls from the police department.

"The police department." Jonathan glared at his son and Lois.

"Well we were kind of drunk last night…Somehow I got infected with red-k and the police thought I was…abducted." Lois swallowed.

"Abducted." Clark spoke panicky.

"Well that's what they told my dad…so somehow your name got on the suspected list." Lois mumbled.

"What?" Clark spoke.

"Oh god." Chloe spoke.

"What the heck happen last night?" Jonathan spoke.

"Honey, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." Martha spoke.

Lois sat down with Cindy in her arms. "It should be fine since you gave the police dept their sign back and their kind of looking for you." Lois smirked.

Clark paled.

"But don't worry, were just go to the police station and have a nice talk with Captain Sawyer." Lois grinned as his parents glared at him.

"Is there something you want to explain to us Clark?" Mrs. Kent asked.

Clark blushed and wandered why did Lois had to open her big mouth. He was going to get her back for this one. If things couldn't get any worst, Bart walked in holding a bag.

Bart smirked and waved. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent...What do you think I should do with these." Bart chuckled tossing a condom at Lois.

Lois stood up and sat Cindy down on the couch. "That's it buster." She pointed a finger at him and ran towards him.

Clark sighed softly knowing today was it…He had to go see Jor-el to find away on what's making Lois so hostile lately. This was getting way out of hand.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were stiff, Tess noticed, and her head hurt as she scanned the ceiling above her. She soon closed her eyes once more and let out a steadying breath. For a few short seconds she was blissfully unaware as to how she had ended up there.<p>

Moments later the memories kicked in and a film-like reel of recent events played in her mind of a person's face. Those eyes and that face…who was it? A moan left her lips as she forced her eyes open as the face appeared to her as clear as day. Zod, oh god. She lunched herself forward in a sitting position but found herself being thrust back down into the bed. Frowning up into the familiar eyes and a bald head.

"Take it easy sis…" as Lex Luthor stood before her.

"Lex...What happened? Where am I?" Tess glared up at him.

"You're in a military hospital." He glared to the left as a signal to let her know they are being watched. Tess glared to the corner of the room and surely enough you could spot the edge of a small camera.

"The doctors stated you are ok, with no injury what so ever when you fell. Do you remember anything?" Lex asked taking his sister hand giving it a small squeeze.

Tess didn't have a close relationship with her brother. But she noticed he changed. He seemed scared like he was going to lose her. "Lex I'm fine…my memory is a little fuzzy and I don't remember much…I just want to home." Tess said.

Lex smiled and released her hand. "I'll go get a doctor to get your release forms." He was on his way out when the door open. General Slade Wilson walked in and behind him was General Lane.

Lex scowled. "General Slade Wilson I presume." He glared at the arrogant man.

"Lex Luthor…the last time I seen you, were this high and ten years old." He smiled. "Your father and I knew each other back in the day."

"It seems like you didn't change a bit either General Wilson." Lex smiled. "I was just on my way to get her release forms."

"There is no need to do that Mr. Luthor. Tess Mercer will not be going anywhere until she is interrogated." General Slade spoke.

"She doesn't remember anything, what are you expecting her to tell you." Lex spoke.

"Lex, this is a part of national security and whatever took her could possibly come back. We will not let our country be jeopardize because foolishness." General Lane spoke.

"How long do you need to keep her here?" Lex asked irritated.

"As long as I see fit." General Slade spoke.

"Now I see a problem with that…I see a law suit coming and I have no problem calling my lawyers from Washington to clear up this mess." Lex smiled pulling out his phone.

"There is no need to do that Mr. Luthor; I only need an hour or less." General Slade glared angrily at him.

"Lex its fine, I just want to get this over with and go home." Tess snapped glaring at her brother. She hated when he took control of the situation when she could take care of it herself. Tess turned towards them. "Ask away."

Lex glared at them. "I'm not leaving and don't even ask. I was there at the crash site, so I know what I saw."

General Lane smirked. "Why don't we begin.

Tess smiled answering their question about the man who abducted her. She told them he was human in appearance. She didn't remember anything other than the abduction and didn't remember anything afterwards except waking up in the hospital. She didn't give them a name because if it was Zod then they were no match for him.

Lex watched them and noticed General Wilson was hiding something. He knew something that he wasn't telling her and he was going to find out one way or another. He smiled when the interrogations was over with a sign of relieve.

His sister was finally going home.

* * *

><p>Maggie sawyer was just about to step out of her office when there was a knock on the door. "There is someone here to see you." A cop said.<p>

"Bring them in." Maggie looked up and was shocked to see Lois Lane and Clark Kent walk in to her office. She thought Lois was really abducted and she was hoping Clark was the suspect. She's been trying to get him arrested for robbing a bank five years ago in metropolis. On the day of the bank robbery there was a bullet proof bank robber that disappeared into thin air. She had suspected it was him but no proof.

"Decided to confess." Maggie smiled.

Clark looked at her strangely. "I think this is a big miss understanding and we got off on the wrong track.

"Really, do tell." Maggie watched him with curious eyes.

Lois noticed the glare. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. This is a big misunderstanding. You see last night me and Clark were…kind of drunk and we stumbled into an alley."

Clark sat on the chair beside Lois and gasped. He prayed Lois wasn't going to tell her the whole story. This might be embarrassing.

Maggie glared at them. "So you two…"

"We had hot lusty sex in an alley because someone drugged our drinks. So technically it wasn't my fault. And Clark Kent is my fiancé so it wasn't forced if that's what you think." Lois glared at her. Clark wished he could dig a hole and bury himself in it.

Maggie smirked at Clark's red face. "Well, I guess I can't really arrest you two for anything, but I'll have to fine you for indecent exposure."

"Fine us….did you hear us…someone drugged our drink and…

"I'll be happy to investigate the bar you two went to, but right now, that's how it is. So if you have anything else to say please do so." Maggie spoke.

"If this is going to be on my record, I just wanted to let you know that my dad is a three star general and Mr. Kent's mother is a senator. It would be a shame to have you demoted for a reason." Lois smiled.

"Is that a threat Miss Lane?" Maggie stood up glaring at her.

Clark stood up gulped. "No, Captain Sawyer. She was just joking; it's the reporter coming out in her. Isn't that right honey?" Clark grabbed Lois hand.

"You could say that." Lois muttered.

"Were just going to go and pay for the fine." Clark practically had to pull Lois out of the office and to the desk. He glared at Lois as she tapped her fingers on the desk. Clark quickly wrote a check and handed it to the officer.

Lois glared up and smirked. Noticing the cop was hot. Maybe she could get Clark to wear a sexy cop uniform. That would make her day better. "I bet you get a lot of comments on that sexy uniform of yours." Lois glanced at the blonde, young officer sitting in the chair behind the desk. Clark glared at her and scowled.

The young man smiled back. "Thanks, you're not bad looking yourself." He looked at her. Clark glared at the man angrily. "I would like a receipt please."

The man noticed the glare Clark was giving him. He quickly handed the receipt to him.

Lois flirted with the officer for a moment before Clark took her hand as they walked out of the police station.

Lois turned toward her brooding fiancé and rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Clark turned his head toward her with confusion as he opened the car door. "What?"

"You don't have to mark your territory around…Smallville…I was just making a point." She smiled.

"A point?" Clark asked.

Lois rolled her eyes again for good measure. "Yah, that you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

She sat in the seat and shook her head smiling.

"I wasn't." Clark mumbled.

She laughed without taking her eyes off the road. "Sure you weren't, Smallville."

* * *

><p>Hours later Clark, Chloe and Oliver were in a heated discussion about what to do with Lois. Clark was glad he had his parents distract Lois for awhile.<p>

"I know she is a little rational but…"

"A little rational, Clark she had Red Kryptonite in her handbag. If it never slipped out of her hand bag you would probably still be stoned out someplace," Chloe said.

"And, probably, having the best sex of your life." Oliver chuckled when he seen him blush.

"Oliver don't temp him." Chloe playfully smacked his arm.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I think my only plan is to take her to see Jor-el. And maybe he can…take away her powers until we find out what's wrong." Clark spoke.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Oliver spoke.

"What other option do I have?" Clark muttered.

"She's not going to be happy." Oliver spoke.

"I know…she'll probably hate me." Clark said.

"She won't hate you Clark…she loves you." Chloe patted him on the shoulder.

Clark signs softly. The door opens to reveal Lex walking in. He looked like he seen a ghost. "Lex what's wrong?"

"Your paler than usual." Oliver joked.

Lex walked towards them. "We have a major problem."

"What type of problem?" Chloe asked.

"Is Tess ok?" Clark asked.

"Tess is fine and home. Lana is taking care of her. I would have brought Tess with me but the military are watching her."

"Why are they watching her?" Oliver spoke. "Did she tell them something…?"

"No, nothing like that. Tess is confused and seems frightened. She can't remember anything since the day she was abducted. But she told me who the person was that kidnapped her. Which is what worries me?" Lex sighs.

"Ok, official something is wrong because you never let anything worry you." Oliver spoke.

"I wouldn't worry if it was human…

"What do you mean...?" Clark glared at him very worried now.

"Tess said she saw… Zod."

"What?" Chloe faced paled.

"That's impossible I send him into a new world and I'm sure the others send him to the phantom zone. There is no way he got out." Clark said.

"Well we have pictures of the ship, and the two infants that were in there. Someone was flying it and it could have been Zod." Lex Spoke.

"But why would he want Tess…He tried to kill her the last time." Chloe spoke.

"He wanted something." Lex had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What would he want…they both betrayed each other and hurt each other?" What more could he want from Tess." Oliver asked.

Clark glared at Lex noticing the look. "Do you think Zod ever found out about his son…doomsday?" Clark asked.

"You mean that you destroyed him…I don't think so…but why would that matter." Chloe spoke.

"Zod told me one day that his greatest regret was not saving his child back in krypton. Doomsday was his son and he was even crazier when he realized he killed Faora and his second unborn child." Clark spoke.

"What are you saying Clark." Lex glared at him not wanting to believe this.

Chloe and Oliver looked confused. "Oh come on, you think Zod is crazy enough to kidnapped Tess and…"

"I never told you this, but when Zod took over your body Lex…he told Lana he wanted an heir." Clark waited and knew Lex was not going to like this.

"WHAT…, you kept this from me for six years." Lex spoke angrily.

"I'm sorry Lex but Lana didn't want to discuss it." Clark spoke. He remembered the day and was glad he found Lana when he did. She would have been dead or worst.

"Oh my god, Zod kidnapped Tess so he could…have a child." Chloe spoke.

Oliver noticed the look on Lex face. The look of revenge and that he wanted to kill someone. "Lex I'm sure Tess will be fine and…"

"Oh god what if he…"

Clark "Lex, I highly doubt Zod is the type of man too…"

"I know Tess would, of willing participate." Chloe spoke as there was shock gasped around her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Lex spoke glaring at Chloe.

"Last year when Zod was roaming our lovely earth, Tess and Zod were romantically involved." Chloe pushed a button on the big screen. It showed a picture of inside Clark's barn when Tess shoots Zod with a bullet. He catches it.

"_You could have killed me." Zod spoke angrily._

"_Some risks are worth taking." Tess smiles._

_Zod glares at her, rushes forward and grabs her by the neck lifting her off the ground. "And some aren't…You know my secret...I can't afford to let you share it."_

"_What would you do if our positions were reversed?" Tess asked gasping._

_Zod looks at her strangely as a smirk appeared on her face. A sudden pain radiated thought his whole body as he drops Tess and falls to the floor._

"_In every relationship, one person stands while the other one kneels." She smirks hiding the green rock behind her as she stands glaring down at him._

"_I will not be forced down again." Zod glares angrily at her as he gasped for breathe._

_She kneels down grabbing his face. "I wouldn't want you to be." She then pulls him forward and kisses him. She then shuts the box shoving it in her pocket._

_Zod feels the pain go away and kisses her back. _

"_I must say, you do have some secrets that you need to share." Zod eyed her carefully._

_Tess grinned. "Maybe you should take me back home…before I get bored." She stood up intending to walk away when he pulled her back in his arms. _

"_I think you're going to like flying much better." Zod grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking off into the sky._

"Ok, is it just me or does everyone feels a little odd that Tess and Zod meet together in Clark's barn?" Oliver teased.

"It's a little creepy but she was doing anything her powers to find what Clark's secret was." Chloe spoke.

"I hope you don't have a camera in their still." Clark scowled at Chloe.

"It was only to keep an eye out on Zod and Tess." Chloe spoke with a smirk.

Clark rolled his eyes. The door opens to reveal Lois holding Zac with Martha behind her.

Lois holding Zac. "I think someone needs a diaper change." She quickly handed Zac to Oliver.

"Oh thanks just what I needed." Oliver sighed as Zac started to cry. "Ok, ok you little rascal let's get you a diaper changed."

Chloe smiled as Oliver carried the little boy to the changing room.

"He'll make a great father one day." Lois smiled. Chloe smiled. "Someday."

"I have a surprise for you." Clark smiled and held out his hand.

Lois smiled and looked at him surprised. "A surprise for me…Please do tell." She took his hand as he pulled her close wrapping her arms around her.

Chloe smirked as Clark flashed out of the building with Lois in his arms.

* * *

><p>Lois smirked as Clark set her down on the floor of the fortress. She watched him and knew something was up. Everyone was too quiet at watchtower and she knew they were up to something. That's why she was glad she received the blue kryptonite necklace she ordered on e-bay. She was ready for anything he would throw at her.<p>

"So Clark what's the surprise?"

Clark stood in the center of the fortress and looked around. "Jor-el."

"Kal-el my son."

Lois stared at him curiously. Clark glanced back at Lois nervously. "Jor-el I need you to scan Lois."

Lois glared at him. "You tricked me."

"Lois I'm worried about you and I want you to be healthy and…"

"I am perfectly fine Clark." She pointed a finger at him.

"Would you come here if I asked you?" He asked noticing the glare. "See."

"Don't you dare Clark...I want to work side by side with you."

"But you are. You're helping me by being the best reporter and that you're safe. I love you and if anything happen to you…I don't know what I would do." Clark said.

Lois scowled at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Smallville." Lois grabbed him slamming him against the floor. Clark glared up at Lois that was not very happy. Lois was about to yell at him some more when she suddenly floated above him and was surrounded by a force field. She hissed angrily. "Jor-el let me down dammit."

Clark stood up and sighed. "Jor-el tell me if you find anything."

"I am perfectly fine, why won't you believe me?" Lois scowled cursing at Jor-el.

"Miss Lane seems to be…expecting." Jor-el spoke.

"What?" Lois asked, her voice rose higher in a state of shock.

Clark eyes widened. "What, how…I mean…she's human and I'm…

As Lois heard those words her face went blank. Then she shook her head out of her trance. "Are you crazy? There is no way in hell I'm pregnant! What do you take me for…?

"Lois." Clark glared at her.

"Lois is your soul mate my son…that is why you're able to conceive a child with a human. During her pregnancy she will experience more abilities then just speed. I cannot stop her abilities until after the child is born Kal-el.

Lois smiled. Clark frowned. "Nine months?"

"Since the child is half kryptonian, I have no knowledge of what would happen. She should come here monthly to see how the child is progressing." Jor-el spoke. "She seems to be 42 days into her pregnancy as of now."

Lois floated back down in Clark's arms. Clark kept staring at her with wide eyes. Lois was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. "I can't believe it…we are going to be parents."

Lois wasn't sure how she felt about this still but she knew she was happy that she got to keep her powers. She wasn't sure if she was too happy about Clark knocking her up through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later- Apartment<strong>

Clark groaned softly as he tried to roll onto his stomach. To his surprise when he turned his arms were caught on something and he couldn't move. He knew something was wrong from the moment he felt a cool breeze on his chest. He opened his eyes and gasped. He noticed he didn't have any clothes on and his arms were tied to the bed post. What the hell. He glared around annoyed realizing he was in his and Lois apartment in Metropolis.

He looked around quite confused on how he got himself in this position. He remembers going home with Lois. They had a nice chat about the baby. She made him coffee which was odd. She usual lets him make it. His eyes widen at the possibility that she might have drugged him. No, Lois would never do something as devilish as that. Would she? Was she that pissed at him?

He tugged on the handcuffs cuffed to his wrist. He jerked forward using all his strength. He tugged again and again. What the heck. He was having a bad feeling she didn't just drug him now. She took away his powers, but how? He kept tugging on the cuffs when he felt something on his neck. He glared down noticing a silver chain holding a blue…rock. Oh god she didn't.

"Lois…if this is some type of joke…you made your point." Clark yelled not very happy.

The door opened wide as Lois walked in. Clark gasped with his mouth open. Lois was wearing a green color underwear with a matching bra. Tall dark brown knee high boots and to sport it off she had a matching cape dragging behind her. The outfit looked like something from the movie pirates of the Caribbean, but a little more sinful.

"You know if you leave your mouth open any longer flies might fly in." She teased.

"Lois, did you drug me and place blue kryptonite on me?" Clark spoke angrily.

Lois chuckled. "No, I made you coffee then you past out then I placed blue-k on you, stripped your clothes off, and tied you to the bed."

Clark opened his mouth but closed it. "What? Why?"

"Because Clark…"she shuts and locks the bedroom door. She turned back around and stalked towards him. "Because Clark…I warned you I will have my revenge. Now we are doing things my way."

Clark groaned as Lois climbs on him straddling him to the bed and pinned his arms down. "Lois maybe we should talk about this."

She glared down at him. "I'm done talking." Lois slides her hand down lower until she got to her destination.

Clark moans. "Lo…Lois…We…should think about this." He groans as Lois rubs her hands up and down on his hard length.

Lois leaned forward and smiled. "Not until your squirming and begging Smallville. After all I have to get you back for making me wait and for knocking me up."

Clark wandered, what he did, to deserve this. But then again he really shouldn't complain. He was tied to the bed with his very beautiful, pissed off pregnant girlfriend. It's not like she was going to kill him.

Other than that he'll just wait until she falls asleep and somehow get the necklace off. Then he'll be free.

This should be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Ryan<strong>

General Wilson sat behind his desk when there a sudden knock that disturbed him from his concentration. "Come in." He glanced at Lieutenant Trotter that walked in.

"There is someone here to see you Sir." Lieutenant Trotter moves over to let a dark hair women threw.

"My name is Amanda Waller and I think your be very interested to hear what I know about the vignettes."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked the new chapter.<strong>

**Will update soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected with consequences- Chapter 5**

**Paring: **Clark/Lois, Tess/ General Zod, Oliver/ Chloe

Rating- M

Clark moaned softly as he rolled onto his back, an arm going up, covering his eyes to block out the bright sun light that was beating down on his chest and his face. The heat of the light warmed him. He could actually feel it, and if he stayed here any longer, it felt like it would burn him. Wait a minute the sun didn't affect him. His eyes opened, and he noticed he was the only one in the bed and noticed he was nude under the sheets. One of his hands was also handcuffed to the bed.

He thought for a moment and remembered what happen last night.

_Lois was straddling him to the bed, her hand pressed against his chest as she rode him. "Oh god." Clark moaned trying to think of another way to get away, but Lois had him trapped. For a second, he didn't even want to go. Her hands fell to his hips and held him firmly in place. "Lois…I don't think… this is a good idea." Clark moaned._

_"Really?" she murmured, leaning forward and nipping the lobe of his ear with her teeth. "I think this is a great idea…,_

"_But your…not yourself and...Damn Lois…would you stop."_

"_Stop what Clark." Lois grinned as she leaned forward kissing him on the lips. She pulled back and smiled. _

_Clark gasped as she picked up the pace. Her lovely pirate top sliding lower and lesser every time she thrust into him._

_He absolutely wanted to touch her. However, he was slowly losing his willpower every time he watched her. She was so beautiful that he was pulling on the chains to reach to her. _

_Although as soon as the top slid down spilling out her busted breast, Clark's resistance was gone. "Uncuff me."_

_Lois smiled. "Why…would I do that Clarkie?" She smiled slowly grinding towards him as she pressed her chest against his making him glare at her. She chuckled softly._

"_You know if I get free you will be the one tied to this bed...Lane." He scowled at her._

"_Lois laughed. "As long as that necklace is around your neck, there will be no escaping._

_He knew she was trying to provoke him, and it was working. He tugged on the cuff trying to reach her. "Lois releases me right this minute." He growled._

"_Wow, I never knew you got a demanding voice Clark…what else are you hiding." Lois chuckled. "Maybe I'll just release one hand."_

_Clark rolled his eyes and as soon as his hand was lose he cupped the back of her head and pulled her forward. The kiss was savage, filled with the frustration he'd been feeling for several days. She moaned when his tongue thrust in. His fingers cupped her thighs as he buckled against her until she groaned in pleasure. "Ohhhh, yes! Clark!"_

_Clark smiled his planned was working. Maybe it wasn't that hard to seduce Lois Lane when he was tied to the bed._

_Hours later Clark laid there exhausted as Lois was taunting him. Her hands around his shaft. "Lois if you release me, I'll promise to never ever tease you again." He pouted._

_Lois glared. "Really, then do tell how you promised me that you won't get me pregnant, unless I was ready."_

"_But Lois, I didn't know I could have kids, and I thought you wanted a child." Clark took her hand and squeezed it._

"_Smallville, I said someday…not now."_

_Clark noticed the look and was surprised. "You're scared."_

"_Scared. Lois lane doesn't get scared of nothing." Lois scowled._

'_Well, its ok to be scared Lois. I never thought I would experience a moment like this. I'm sure my parents would be ecstatic when they hear this."_

_Lois frowned at him. He was smiling all jolly and giddy. "At least one of our parents will be happy…I'm sure my father would likely kill you when he finds out, but he doesn't' need to know…yet."_

"_I met your father Lois…I'm sure it will be ok." Clark smiled, trying to reassure her, but she frowned at him._

"_Well let's just hope my father doesn't toss you to the military again." Lois scowled._

"_Lois that will never happen." Clark spoke._

"_I know it won't happen Clark because you will be here tied to my bed." She smiled at him teasingly."Safe and sound."_

"_Ha, ha Lois…now could you stop teasing and untie me…I'm tired." _

_Lois smirked. "Who would have thought Lois lane could wear out an extraterrestrial in bed," she teased._

_Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure there are any more condoms left to spare Lois."_

"_Ha, ha funny Smallville, but I stole Bart's bag of condoms he stole. I think we're good for a couple of months." She smiled._

_Clark sighed and wondered if that was a good thing or not. "Lois we have to work tomorrow and with Zod out there and the V.R.A it's not safe and…_

"_Wait a minute…Zod… the one that tried to take over the planet and killed you." Lois looked at him with a scowl._

"_We don't know for sure. Tess thinks Zod is the one that captured her and took her in the ship."_

"_Why would Zod kidnap Tess." She thought about it for a moment. "Your race doesn't kidnap humans for experiments, do they?" Lois asked._

_Clark snickered. "Lois how would I know and why would they do that."_

_Clark was so dense sometimes. Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Chloe and JLA know about this."_

"_Ya, they know."_

"_Good, tomorrow I'll talk to Chloe and maybe find some information about his location." Lois smiled._

"_Let's hope so…are you going to untie me." Clark pouted._

"_No," Lois smirked curling next to him._

"_Lois…._

Clark scowled at the memories.

Last night didn't go as plan, and he was the one seduced. He thought for a moment and realized that it's possible Lois will be trying to take over her new identity as super women Leaving him tied to bed for god knows how long. He also knows she'll get into more trouble then she can handle.

With the VRA roaming about they needed to be careful and even more since it was possible Zod might be roaming around some place, and worst of all Lois was pregnant with his child, and he was afraid she would get hurt if she kept this up.

Of all the things that could have happened in his life, why now? Things were so perfect between him and Lois.

Frustrated, he tugged on the cuffs realizing he was still undressed and nude. Irritated he took the necklace off with his free hand and looked around for something to get these damn cuffs off. If he got out of this, Lois was going to be tied to the bed for a week before he lets her go.

Chloe, Oliver, Lex, Tess and Lana are at watch tower all sitting on the couch trying to find out a way to find Zod.

Lois is sitting their annoyed. She had to remain calm and not let them suspect that she has her powers back. She had to keep a low cover if she was going to keep Clark tied up for a while. "Why don't we have Tess be the damsel in distress? I'm sure you trapped a lot of men in your life time." Lois smirked.

Tess scowled at her. "For your information Lois… I don't have to trap a man to catch him."

"Lois." Lex glared at her.

Lois rolled her eyes. They never had a good relationship in the past. One or two times they were in an office brawl but nothing they could fix a week later. Chloe did discuss with her that it's possible Zod kidnapped Tess for a child. Lois grimaced at that thought. He knew Tess wasn't the type of women to go down in a fight. If Zod did take advantage of her, she felt sorry for her. Which is more than one reason that men should be the one giving birth?

"Lois." Chloe was glaring at her. She's been acting odd all day. There was also something different about her that she couldn't pick up.

"Ah…sorry Chloe dosed off for a moment." Lois smiled.

"Have you seen Clark…he should have been here." Chloe asked looking at her watch.

"He's at the fortress trying to find more information about Zod." Lois lied. "If I see him at the office I'll tell him."

"So, any idea where Zod would go." Oliver asked.

"Zod was always after Clark before, but we are not dealing with the same Zod as before." Chloe spoke.

"It's not the same Zod. He has all the memories, but he's older. He went by General Zod." Tess Spoke.

"If my memory serves me right, General Zod was more ruthless for power, then the younger one." Chloe spoke.

"And that he was persistent on getting an heir." Lana shivered at the time when Zod took over Lex's body. Thank goodness for Clark saving her life.

Lex cupped Lana's hand.

"I think I have a way to find him." Tess spoke.

Lex knew he wasn't going to like this because he had a bad feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"I can lure him to me, or I can hire someone to find him." Tess smiled.

"Tess…I don't think that is a good idea." Lex said.

"Why not. I would be going after him if he was the one that knocked me up." Lois mocked. She looked around noticing everyone was gasping and looking at her.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tess glared at her.

Lex cursed. She wasn't supposed to find out this way.

Lois knew she screwed up now. Chloe was glaring at her with surprise. She didn't know it was a secret. "I'm sorry I thought…you knew." Lois spoke.

"That I know what…what the hell she knows that I don't." Tess stood up and turned towards Lex."Tell me right now."

"We don't know for sure…it could be wrong," Lex spoke.

"Wrong about what?" Tess knew if someone wasn't giving her answer soon she was going to be beating the shit out of someone.

"I pulled up the doctor's report from the military base…they found something," Lex spoke with worry. "Maybe you should sit down."

Tess crossed her arms and glared at him. "Maybe I won't…tell me what the hell you know Lex."

"Something was missing…"

"Missing…What?" Tell me…

"One of your…ovaries…was missing." Chloe spoke handing her the medical papers she printed from the computer.

Tess took them and flipped through them. She glared at the last one dropping the papers on the floor and running out. She had to get away she couldn't breathe.

"Tess." Lex ran after her, but Oliver stepped forward. "Lex she needs some space…"

Lois gulped feeling guilty now. Poor Tess. She knew for one if she found Zod first, she was going to pay him back for almost killing her fiancé and taking something that wasn't even his to take. Lois stood up and clenched her stomach. Was that a kick or was that her imagination.

Bart walked in holding a Taco bag. "Lunch is here."

"Lois are you ok?" Chloe spoke.

Lois didn't have time to answer her as the smell of the burrito hit her nose. Damn Bart and his food. She ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet as she pukes her guts out. Smallville was going to pay for this.

Lana and Chloe walk towards the bathroom and walked in. To their surprise, they found Lois sitting on the floor. Tossing a couple of tissues on the floor as she cursed Clark's name.

"Lois wants wrong." Chloe bent down smoothing her hair away from her cousin's face. "Did Clark do something?"

"Ya he did Chloe…I hate him, and this is all his fault." She cried.

Lana stood their surprised. Clark would never do anything to hurt Lois.

"What did Clark do?" Chloe spoke worried.

"For one I'm fat and a blobbing mess. Second it's his fault; I'm sick and tubby. Third he knocked me up, and he's happy about it. Why do all men think they have all the power when it's all in their macho stupid head?" Lois scowled rubbing her tummy.

Chloe eyes open with joy. Her arms went around her cousin. "I can't believe it…I'm going to be an aunt, and you're going to be a mother."

Lana chuckled at the scowl that appeared on Lois's face. "Believe me Lois it will pass soon, and it is the greatest moment you will ever experience.

Greatest moment my ass, Lois thought. "I would be a lot happier if Clark was the one giving birth, not me."

Oliver and Lex walked in, to see Lois walk out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach. "Did I miss something legs or are you…?" Oliver asked.

"If you say it, I'll punch you." Lois walked past him and into the living room.

Chloe and Lana smiled at their husbands. "There will be a new addition to the Lane family soon.

Oliver opened his mouth in surprise. "Wow legs is pregnant…I didn't think he…"

"Had any sperm to have a child." Bart chuckled walking in shoving the last burrito in his mouth.

Lex shook his head. "I feel sorry for Clark…I wonder how he is handling the wrath of Lois Lane.

Clark Kent never was embarrassed in his life like this before. He was standing in his bedroom with the handcuffed still on one hand. His shorts were halfway up as the cuffs got stuck on one of the strings of his boxers. He pulled causing it to tear. He sighed pulling the boxer off and grabbed his pants. He pulled it on and buttoned it up quickly. He knew Lois would be coming back, and he had to get out of here.

Grabbing the nearest t-shirt, he placed it on walking into the living room. He grabbed the phone and started to dial when he realized there was no dial-tone. You have to be joking; Clark thought.

He ran outside to the back entrance noticing the car was also gone. Clark rolled his eyes. Lois was going to pay for this. His only other option now was to walk across the street to the payphone.

Damn her for this.

Tess could do nothing but stare blankly at the outside world around her. She couldn't move; couldn't breathe. It took every ounce of will power not to scream, yell or do something to get her anger out. She was too surprised to even move right now.

All she could think about was one of her eggs were missing. Something that was hers was taking away from her. However, why, why would Zod want this, unless he wanted a child? Just the thought of her and his DNA mixing would cause disaster. The poor child having to deal with a father who thinks about world dominance all the time and with super-human abilities.

Her hands shook as she thought about the possibility if that is what happened. If Zod actually stole one of her eggs. She didn't understand why. His younger self was a man that was a manipulated bastard. He had no need for a child to stand in his way or at least that is what she thought.

She ran a hand through her hair before cursing his name. She leaned against the wall sliding down as she wrapped her arms around her and thought about her plan.

She was still going to do it. She was going to find Zod and why he stole her egg. Then after that she was going to hurt him until he begged for forgiveness, because no one messed with Tess Mercer Luthor and got away with it.

_Damn him, damn him too hell._

"Tess."

Tess turned towards the voice and scowled. "What do you want, Lex?"

"I want to know if you're going to be ok." Lex spoke.

"I'm fine, Lex." Tess walked away heading to the alley, she parked her car in.

"No, you're not." Lex blocked her path. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help… move out of my way."

"Tess, let me help you, or you know I won't stop following you." Lex glared at her.

Tess sighed annoyed. "At least that's the one thing we have in common. We have the ability to find the truth no matter what the cost is?' she smiled and walked past him.

Lex wasn't going to deny it. It was true to a certain point. He just wasn't sure how far off the deep end his sister would go to find the truth.

"Oliver, please...she won't stop crying." Chloe spoke holding a crying Mindy in front of him.

Oliver scowled at Chloe. He stopped the car and placed it in park.

"Please, Oliver" Chloe asked and said in a baby voice, "Please mister, buy me a spunky puppy."

Mindy stopped crying and giggled grabbing on to Oliver's jacket. Chloe laughed.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my wife." Oliver asked.

"Come on; let's get a toy for the princess." Chloe teased stepping out of the car taking Mindy with her. Oliver sighed taking the keys and stepped out of the car. He walked to the nearest store. Toys-r-us. He knew it would be ok to go in public with Mindy, he just hopes she doesn't change into her alien form. Although Mindy was a really smart and understood. Her little brother was a different story. The boy throws temper tantrums too much and likes to play pranks on people. Last night he had to clean up Zac's baby bed. He found cookies tucked under the blackest in his bed. That was a mess that took hours to clean up. It might be a while before he gets to go out in public.

Oliver and Chloe walked in looking around the store. Mindy pointed to something. "Spunky puppy."

"See if we have kids, I'm not letting them watch any commercials." Oliver scowled.

Chloe chuckled.

Chloe picked up the toy and handed it to Mindy. She grabbed it holding on to it. They walked around for a moment not noticing a few people were staring at them, one girl, in particular.

"Oliver queen."

Oliver turned around and scowled. A familiar reporter walked towards them. "Cat Grant, from the daily planet. I'm doing a story on Queen Industries and your partnership with Luthorcorp. Would you have time to do an interview sometime?"

Oliver glanced back at Chloe, who had Cindy in her arms. She now had four stuff animals in her hand.

Cat grant noticed them and smiled at the child. "What a beautiful child. Did you adopt her?" Cat asked.

Chloe chuckled. "Were just babysitting for a friend. Say hi Mindy."

Cat smiled and waved at the little girl. To her surprise, Mindy didn't smile she just held on to her bear frowning at her.

"She's a little shy." Oliver smiled.

Cat was about to say something when the oddest thing happened. The shelf of stuff bears began to float off the shelf and into the air. "What the…"

Mindy clapped her hand and laughed. Chloe and Oliver turned around with wide eyes.

"I must be seeing things." Cat spoke.

"Odder things seem to happen in this town." Chloe muttered. "Ah…I think we'd better get going." Oliver spoke quickly going past the checkout. Unfortunately everyone was staring at them because the path of floating stuff animals seemed to follow them.

"Mindy." Chloe glared at the little girl in her arms.

"Can I check out please." Oliver spoke to the girl behind the cash register. She peered her eyes off of the floating bears and smiled at Mr. Queen. "Ah sure."

Chloe rolled her eyes. As they left the store, a bear flew hitting the cashier on the head.

"I can't believe it. Of our worst luck, this had to happen." Oliver scowled." You are so grounded little lady."

Don't provoke her Oliver; she might toss you in the sky." Chloe joked. Mindy's eyes lit up and smiled.

Oliver glared at her. "Don't even think about it princess."

Chloe shook her head with amusement. Mindy looked up and stared in the sky pointing at something. Chloe and Oliver looked up too.

"Does that look like…?

"No it can't be…Lois doesn't have her powers…does she?" Chloe spoke.

"Maybe we're seeing things…let's go home."

Chloe followed and wondered where Clark was. She left five messages for him already.

Lois was soaring in the sky now. Dressed in her red, gold and blue, she hovered over the city. Looking, waiting, and hoping to see something.

After an hour has passed her memory went back to the day she thought she lost Clark forever.

_She found him on the streets of Metropolis with a blue dagger in his chest. It was raining hard as she ran to him. "CLARK."_

_She dropped down placing her hand on his chest. "Oh, god…Clark wake up."_

_He wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was indestructible. How could this happen? "Clark…don't leave me….I love you." She cried._

_She stayed there in the soaking rain as she laid her head on his chest. Moments passed when she heard two familiar people call out towards her. She turned. "Oliver…Lex."_

"_Oh god." Lex ran to him checking for a pulse. Oliver's eyes widen as Lex stared at him in shock. He took Lois arms and pulled her up. "Lois."_

"_NO, no, no…let me go." She cried._

_Lex couldn't believe it. His best friend was…gone. "We need to get him out of here before the police come."_

"_We need to take him to the fortress."Oliver was still holding her when she ran back to Clark and pulled out the dagger tossing it to the side. "Clark wake up…please."_

_Lois_ wept. She wept for herself, She wept for Metropolis, and She wept for a future. She rocked his lifeless body in my arms and mourned. Lex and Oliver stood beside her.

"_Lois." Oliver tried to pull her up when Clark gasped with eyes open._

"_Oh god…Clark." Lois wraps her arms around him and pulled him forward. "I thought I lost you," She cried._

"_Your never lose me…never." Clark whispered._

Lois sighed at the memory. She was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

Lois flew down a little closer until she noticed Tess getting in her car. A few feet behind her a black SUV followed her. Lois had a pretty good idea who they were. She waited until they were driving through an alleyway when she dives down and stepped in front of the SUV. She braced herself as she stopped the car from moving with her hand. She grinned at the man that stared at her with wide eyes. She walked to the right side yanking the door off its hinges dropping it to the ground. "So, you want to tell me why the government is following Miss Mercer like little puppies."

The women on the left glared at her hard. "What the hell are you?"

Lois smirked and knew who she was. Good thing she had her masked on, and her hair pulled back. "Well if it isn't Lieutenant Trotter, the bitch working for the VRA."

Lieutenant Trotter frowned at her and pulled out her gun. "At least I'm not a freak who tries to put the law into their own hands. And you just officially broke a law. Put your hands up."

Lois laughed at her. "Listen bitch, I got more important things to listen then you yapping about your political crap and…" Lois cursed as the gun went off. Lois dodged out of the way as the bullet missed her. Lois wasn't happy now. Lois grabbed the man tossing him across the alleyway. She grabbed Lieutenant Trotter crushing the gun and tossing it to the side. "As I said I don't have time for your bullshit Lieutenant Trotter.

Lieutenant Trotter glared back at her. "You are not above the law…and we will succeed finding every last one of your friends."

"I highly doubt that." Lois tossed her to the nearby wall and walked away.

"Then It should be no problem if I investigate your friend Oliver Queen. I heard he has some interesting secrets." Lieutenant Trotter smiled.

Lois glared back at her with eyes wide. Oh god how did she find out. Instead of yelling at her some more Lois punched her knocking her out.

Lois sighed angrily and was about to head out of the alley when she had seen a familiar person glaring at her. "Clark." She hissed. He was suppose to be home tied to her bed.

"Lois we seriously need to talk." Clark spoke.

"Yes, we do." Lois ran towards grabbing him by the waist and flying him into sky.

Clark wasn't sure how long it took to realize he was back in the apartment and tied to the bed nude again. This was starting to get annoying. "Lois…untie right this minute."

Lois walked in and smiled as his mouth dropped."You need your lesson first."

Clark was totally screwed to fight from her.

She was wearing a sexy nurse outfit with spike heels, white socks, and a tight, short natural button down dress that hugged her body perfectly. Three buttons were open from the top revealing her cleavage. She took a step forward, which caused Clark to grown frustrated when they moved.

"You've been bad Clark, and I think it's only fair I give you your medicine." Lois walked towards him, leaned over the bed and straddled him to the bed. "After all I need to replenish my powers."

"Lois…what happen in the alleyway was dangerous. What were you thinking?"

"Smallville shhh." Lois smirked as she grabbed a cloth and tired it around his mouth. "Loi...s"

Lois smirked. "Sorry Clark I can't hear you." She chuckled taking a condom out of her pocket, ripping the package and placing it on him before giving him a soft squeeze. He cursed slightly.

Lois smirked. "Clark Jr. seems to be working just fine."

Clark glared angrily at her until he felt how tight she was. "Oh…lo…is."

"Oh…yes…Clark." Lois thrust her body hard against his riding him like a bronco.

Clark shouldn't be complaining because this was every man's dream. It lasted for ten minutes when he moaned with her. She was so tight that he wanted to come right then. "Oh god…Lo..is…I'm…"

"You're not allowed to come Clarkie…not until I do." She teased thrusting into him.

His body caught her steady rhythm and rose to meet her powerful thrusts. Lois raked her nails across his chest her breast spilling out.

Clark cursed stopping himself from coming.

Lois smirked and rode him harder, her finger's digging into his shoulder.

Moments later she came falling on to his chest. Soon after Clark came hard falling back on the bed. Lois smirks thrusting his tongue in his mouth.

"Clark, has anybody told you you're perfect." She smiled.

Clark took a deep breath and glared at her. "Any chance your uncuff me now."

Lois smirked. "No, you haven't learned your lesson yet. Now it's your turn to pleasure me." Lois moved higher wrapping one leg around his waist as she leaned over with her breast near his face.

Clark gulped. "Come on Clarke, I know you want to play."

Clark sigh the hell with escaping. She leaned forward lying sideways holding his head as his mouth landed on a nipple. She moaned as she watched him suck her like an infant would.

She smiled. She had him just where she wanted him.

She just hopes he learned his lesson now.

**Later that night**

It's dark out now. Tess looks out of the Luthor mansion staring at the sunset forming in the horizon. She waits on the balcony with one hand resting on the pillar.

Waiting for something,

Waiting for him,

Her mind wonders when she suddenly flashes back to a memory.

_She opens her eyes and glares at him. "Zod." She stares at him as he sits beside her on the bed. He was dressed in _Kryptonian military uniform she guesses. Same blue eyes, brown hair, only now he has a mustache and looked a year or two older. Same_ evil crooked smile. Some things will never change._

"_Where am I and what do you want." Tess ask sitting up._

"_You're in my spaceship, and you're safe." He stood up smiling at her. "I didn't bring you here to hurt you…if that's what you think."_

"_At this moment I'm not sure what to think." Tess stands up and looks around. The design of the ship did not look kryptonian and she wonders how he found this. _

"_How did you get out of the Phantom zone?"_

_Zod smirked when her back was turned. "This ship crashed into the phantom zone. The passenger was dead so…this was my chance."_

"_Are you sure the passenger was dead…or did you kill them." Tess glared back at him._

"_I know you don't trust me. My younger self was foolish and stubborn. If he known what I knew. He would have never hurt you." Zod cupped her face moving a strain of hair away from her face. "Your scar."_

_Tess moved away from him. "It's gone…Lex and his technology healed me"_

"_Luthor, I remember him. Intelligent human." Zod spoke._

"_He's also my brother." Tess spoke glaring back at him._

"_I should have seen it. You're both desire for power. You're both alike." Zod smiled._

_Tess glared annoyed at him. Why did you bring me here?"_

"_Because I need your help." Zod spoke._

"_Help with what?"_

"_To help me bring my son back." Zod spoke._

"_Your son." Tess hoped he wasn't talking about Davis bloom(doomsday)_

"_Before Kandor got destroyed I had a family…a son. They were killed."_

"_I'm…I'm sorry." Tess spoke. She was surprised that he was telling her this and it made her wander if he had a hidden agenda._

"_Can you help me?"_

"_I'm not sure if I can find him, Zod." Tess spoke. Her arms crossed as she was annoyed that she was stuck on his ship._

"_I know my son Davis is gone but there is another way." he moved towards her gently tracing the line of the shirt displayed across her arm, then to her neck._

_Tess eyes widen as she turned around grabbed his hand. "If you're suggesting I carry your child for eight months then you're crazy. I'm a Luthor and I have no time for children." She lied._

"_Is that so…I don't think that's true. " He moved behind her pulling her back against his chest and leaned near her ear. "There's nothing more attractive to a man than a strong women. Your be a perfect mother._

_Tess smirked. "You're using my lines now"_

"_Why not…you are remarkably strong, sexy and I like you." Zod spoke. "With my traits and your traits we could make a hell of a team and a good looking offspring."_

_That was when she knew that Zod wasn't playing with her head. He really did want her. She turned around and noticed the look in his eyes. Lust. _

_"You sure give into the habit of getting what you want no matter what the cost." Tess spoke. _

_Zod pulled her forward holding her head as he kissed her fiercely. Moments later he pulled back from her swollen lips. "As do you, Tess. I have no intention of letting you go." He leaned into her, his lips inches from hers. "Maybe I'll give you some time to think about it._

_Tess was dazed for a moment as she watched him walk away and walked towards the door. He grinned as he slammed it shut locking it. _

_Tess cursed realizing he locked her in. "Bastard."_

Tess Mercer blinked a couple times as she held on to the railing of the balcony. She took a deep breath as she remembered the kiss like it was yesterday. Oh god why was she thinking about Zod.

Her thoughts were cut off as she seen something hovering in front of her. She looked up and gasped. "Zod."

He stood there smirking at her as he hovered over near the balcony. "You're looking more lovely then the last time I seen you."

Tess glared at him with anger. "Why don't you come a little closer and I'll show you how much I missed you."

Zod chuckled. "Always the character Miss Luthor, but something tells me you're not happy to me.

"I know you took something from me." Tess glared at him reaching for the green rock in her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that." His eyes narrowed at the person stepping on the balcony. A gun shot was heard. Zod dodged the kryptonite bullet and raced towards the person standing in the door way. He yanked the gun away and tossed it over the balcony. He lifted Lex by his throat. "Drop the rock Tess or dear old brother gets a broken neck." Zod glared at her.

Lex cursed. Tess glared angrily at them both. If Lex didn't shot him she would have had Zod right where she wanted. Damn her brother. "Let him go."

Zod tossed him on the ground. "I'll give you some time to think about your actions." Zod smiled and flew out of sight into the sky.

Tess cursed tossing the rock at Lex. "Stay out of my way Lex, I had him and you ruined it."

Lex watched her walk away leaving him on the balcony floor confused. He was only trying to help her.

Moments later Lana walked towards her room with Lily in her arms. Tess walked by looking frustrated. "Are you ok, Tess?"

Tess stopped herself from yelling as she noticed her niece waving at her. Tess smiled. "I'm fine…how's my favorite niece doing today."

Lily smiled waving her chubby hands. "Aunty tes"

Tess laughed. "At least she almost got my name right."

Lana smiled. "She's a smart girl. She'll catch on."

"Lex is in his room brooding. We had an encounter with someone. Lex will tell you more about it." Tess walked away.

Lana walked in her room to see Lex rubbing his bruised neck. She placed lily down on the loveseat and walked to Lex. "Lex what happened."

"Zod, I tried to stop him but…."

"Oh my god. We need to Call Chloe and Clark." Lana spoke.

"No, Tess wants to do this on her own. She's mad at me and upset. She needs time to cool down." Lex cupped her hand. He knew what he had to do. In order to find Zod and to protect his family and friends he has to go back to his old ways of lying and deceiving people to get what he wanted.

But at the end they would all understand or at least he hoped they did.

Lieutenant Trotter stood near General Slade's desk. He glared up at her. "Did you get the information that I needed?"

Trotter handed him a folder. "Everything about Oliver Queen. His friends, Queen Industries and his partnership with Lex Luthor is all there.

"Did you find anything suspicious?" general Slade asked.

"He's married and it has been kept hidden…to a Chloe Sullivan." Trotter spoke.

"General Lane's niece, I bet he doesn't know a thing." General Slade smirked.

"If there is nothing else send copies to Agent Waller. Maybe she'll recognize some faces.

"Actually there is, a vignette called superwomen intercepted me today and destroyed my vehicle when we were following Miss Mercer. I believe its possible Miss Mercer knows her." Trotter spoke.

"Tomorrow have her come in for questioning." General Slade spoke.

When the door shut General Slade pulled the folder Amanda walker handed to him yesterday.

Last year there was a threat he was not aware of. It's possible the aliens were back on earth and they were eventually going to wage war, compelling him to take action anyway possible.

He knew for a fact something dropped off Tess mercer out of nowhere and it was defiantly not human.

He was going to find out who it was even if he had to kill someone to get the truth.

He would do anything to protect his government.

**Once again thanks for all the reviews.**

**I didn't put much on here about Clark/Lois as I should but I wanted to get the other characters in the plot. Especially Zod and Tess. I'm surprise no one else writes about this pair. I actually thought they were good together on the show. (If they didn't try to kill each other all the time.)**

**Thanks again- Stay tune for more**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected with consequences**- Chapter 6

**Paring: **Clark/Lois, Tess/ General Zod, Oliver/ Chloe, Lex/Lana

**Rating- M**

* * *

><p>Chloe didn't move her head from where it was resting, and a small smile appeared on her face as she heard Mindy cry. "Now that I know you're awake… would you mind getting Mindy?"<p>

Oliver frowned with eyes open. "Clark and Lois really owe me one."

Chloe smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "They owe us both." She chuckled.

Chloe smirked as she heard the door bell ring. She wondered who that could be coming this early. She grabbed the remote and pointed it at the TV in the far left corner of the room. It came on, and Mr. and Mrs. Kent stood there outside the door. Mr. Kent was dressed in a suit and tie. He must have just come back from work. It's still hard to believe Mr. Kent is a senator, and Martha Kent is his advisor.

"I'll get Mindy." Oliver spoke getting up and placing a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt on. Chloe quickly got dressed, walked out of the bedroom and into the main room.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Hi Chloe." Martha smiled.

"We hope we didn't wake you. We need to talk to you and Oliver." Jonathan spoke.

"Sure, it must be important for you to come this early." Chloe spoke.

Martha and Jonathan walked in and over to the couch. They sat down just as Oliver walked in holding Mandy."Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent…Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to show you this. It was printed today." Jonathan handed the paper to Oliver.

Oliver looked it over. It was an article written by Cat.

_Oliver Queen playboy routine seems to be over for good and is suspected to be married._

"_That's right; Oliver Queen has been secretly married to Chloe Sullivan for a year now. There is also rumors that they have a daughter together."_

"What?" Oliver handed the paper to Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, why of all the things this had to happen now. Lois is going to flip over this one." Chloe knew it would come out soon, but she didn't realize it would be in the paper. She and Oliver have been trying to keep this a secret for awhilenow.e now.

"This is not good Chloe, what if someone found out who you were?"Oliver was worried and was afraid if the wrong people found out they would come after her. He had enemies', and Chloe was watchtower. If the government found out and if something happened to Chloe, he wouldn't know what to do. It was bad enough that last year a government organization called Checkmate captured her and almost killed her. There were times he wished Chloe wasn't a part of this, so he could keep her safe. However, she was just as stubborn as Lois was.

"I'm sure no one really pays attention to the gossip columns Oliver." Chloe muttered.

"Let's just hope legs can keep her anger at bay." Oliver teased.

"Well we can't seem to get a hold of Clark, and we tried calling Lois last night but there was no answer. I'm worried." Martha spoke.

Chloe was a little surprised. "I spoke to Lois yesterday. She seemed fine but…"

"She seemed like she was edgy and hiding something." Oliver spoke.

"Why would she be edgy?" Martha asked.

Chloe knew she couldn't tell the Kent's about them being grandparents yet. She knew Lois would kill her if she did. She smirked at Oliver that had the doll in his hand and was playing with it. Mindy laughed and grabbed the doll playfully away from him.

"Raggedy-Ann doesn't like to be pulled to be hard. You have to be gentle with her." Oliver smiled placing her on the couch as she played with her doll.

"I'm sure Lois is just worried about the VRA." Oliver spoke.

"Speaking of the VRA, there is something you should be aware of." Jonathan said. "Yesterday I was in a meeting with a few military officials about the VRA bill. General Slade was there. After his little speech, most of the people there voted for the bill. I declined and voted no. They weren't happy about it."

"It seems the VRA is not backing down on the vignettes." Martha spoke.

"Which gives us a reason to keep our guard up even more and all of us have to be more careful now." Chloe spoke.

"For Clark's sake I think it's best if we get Jon Jones to help." Jonathan spoke.

"That would be great. I haven't seen him in a while, and maybe he can help us find Mindy and Zac parents." Chloe spoke.

Oliver smiled. "So have we decided where we are having Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Well since Lois's father is coming we can't have it here. Maybe we can have it at the Luthor's Mansion." Martha spoke.

Jonathan scowled. Martha smirked.

"I'm sure we will figure out something." Chloe spoke. "As for now I think we should find Clark and Lois first."

* * *

><p><em>She awoke to the sound of a door being closed slowly. Her eyes opened and narrowed at her surroundings. She didn't recognize it and was confused at how she got here until she started to remember. <em>

_The feel of someone sitting next to her alarmed her, and she reacted by rolling over and pinning the person below. One hand was wrapped around their throat and the other on their hand. She sneered at the person below her as he chuckled._

"_I didn't realize you change your mind so sudden." Zod grinned at her. _

"_Ass." She pushed him away and tried to roll away, but he wraps his legs around her waist and held her there._

"_Don't play with me Tess. I know your body wants me, why are you not letting me in your heart?" Zod spoke._

"_For your information Zod, if I do want you, it's because I have an itch, but I don't need to scratch it that much if I have to carry your spawn for eight months." Tess sneered._

_Zod chuckled. "For your species you might have to wait for eight months. More like five months for kryptonian's and since you're human it's likely to be six months." He traced his finger down the curve of her neck._

_Tess grabbed his hand pinning it down. "How would you even know? No kryptonian has gotten a human pregnant before." Tess asked._

"_Now come on Tess…you know better than that. Our people have roamed the earth for years now, and some even stayed here having families." Zod spoke._

"_You mean with blue kryptonite." Tess smirked._

"_I see you did your research. Most of foolish kryptonian's were afraid of what it would do to the mother if they kept their powers and conceived. That's why most of them used blue kryptonite. If they researched it wisely they would know it had no effect on the mother accept the powers would transfer over to the mother when they are conceiving a kryptonian child." Zod spoke._

"_And how would you know." Tess asked._

"_I know a brilliant scientist that studied it." Zod smiled. "So what do you say Tess?"_

_Tess rolled her eyes and grabbed his neck. Zod took her hands off his neck rolled her over and pinned her there. "There's nothing more attractive to a man than a strong woman made weak," Zod grinned._

"_Is that so?" Tess sneered. She lunched her knee up hitting him between the legs and cursed. _

"_Now Tess you know every inch of my body is made of steel. I would advise you to not do that again, or you might get hurt." Zod said._

"_The only person that will be getting hurt is you Zod, and besides you're not my type." She spoke.'_

"_Really then do tell what is your type." Zod asked._

"_I like a man who is strong, and that he should be weak, so he could serve me." Tess grinned._

"_That's funny because that describes you and what I like about a women." Zod spoke_

_Tess scowled at him, and before she could say anything she found her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Before she knew what was happening, they were both sitting on the edge of the bed tugging each other clothes off. The moment she opened her eyes to breath he was sitting there bare-chested. Her pants and top were torn off in a moment leaving her sitting there with nothing on. _

_Tess moaned as he pulled her forward brushing his lips against hers softly. Moments later he released her, and his hands traveled up her waist and to her full breast. "I have no intention of letting what I want slip through my fingers Tess…I will have you"_

"_No matter what the consequence." Tess moaned as Zod laid her down and devoured her body with kisses. Damn him. How can something so wrong feel so amazingly right? She thought. _

"_There will be no consequence, dear Tess, because you will be begging me after I'm done."_

"_I'm not the type of person to beg." She muttered between kisses. Zod chuckled._

_Moments past and she was panting, withering under him as he stroked her. She was so close to coming when he suddenly released his finger from her. She cursed when she had seen Zod sit up leering down at her like she was a piece of meat. She hated when he looked at her like that. "What the hell are you waiting for? Make me come."_

_Zod grinned. "I thought you didn't want to carry my child." _

"_Shut-up." Tess sneered at him and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him forward. Zod forced her legs off his waist and smirked. "Sorry Tess but this was just an experiment and your punishment for trying to seduce me." He smiled and stood beside the bed, just as she tried to grab him. _

"_What the hell." Tess looked up to see both of her hands cuffed to the bed post. "If you leave me like this, I will ripe your balls off."_

_Zod chuckled. "My dear Tess I think that is why I like you, so feisty." He stood there staring at her as she cursed at him. Her lovely body out on display for him but he had control. Even know it's been months since he was in company of a beautiful woman, he had to strain himself from jumping her and giving her what she wanted. "You're smart Tess but you can't outwit me."_

"_Release me this minute." Tess yelled._

_Zod grinned. He wanted her to beg before he gave it to her."Sorry Tess but I think you need to learn your lesson first." Zod smirked as he grabbed his pants, shirt and walked towards the door._

"_Zod you son-of-a-bitch get back here." Tess screamed._

_Zod just chuckled and walked out slamming the door shut behind him. _

Tess awoke jerking out of bed. She looked around and noticed she's in her room at the Luthor mansion. She remembered what that idiot did, and he was going to pay. Bastard.

Tess quickly took a shower, got dressed and to her car. She wasn't sure how she was going to find blue kryptonite, but she was going to find it no matter what.

And then Zod would pay dearly. She didn't care if he was an alien.

Tess was a Luthor, and no one humiliated a Luthor and got away with it.

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up with the sun blistering in his eyes. His leg and arms cramped from lying on the bed to long. He groans again then moves over to the side to find his right arm still tied to the bed post. <em>So this is what it's like to be tied to the bed by your girlfriend.<em>He groans, holding his head with his left hand.

A moment later after trying to get the blue kryptonite necklace off, he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly moved his hand away and watched the door open. His mouth opened wide.

"You know Smallville; if you keep opening your mouth like that I might have to…"

He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She was standing there with a sexy native outfit on. It had a tan mini skirt and a spaghetti strap top that barely held her breast in. Why did she do this to him? "Lo...Lois. You're beautiful."

Lois walked towards him seductively and slide beside him. "How much did you miss me Clark?"

Clark stared at her. "Very much."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Clark wasn't sure what she was talking about but decided to agree instead of pissing her off. "Yes, Lois I learned my lesson…could you please untie me. My arm is cramping."

"Oh poor baby."

"Lois."

Lois chuckled as she straddled him his lips towards hers and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. She started to suck on his bottom lip eliciting a sigh escape him. She placed small kisses down his neck where she stayed to suck gently just under his ear.

Clark moaned and took his free hand cupping her hip. Clark looked up into her eyes and saw pure ecstasy. She moved lower gently sucking a nipple into her mouth then softly pinching it. Clark grabbed her head, smoothing her hair out of her face as she kissed him. He gently smiled when one of her pins fell from her hair. He grabbed without noticed and reached for the cuff. Clark jerked up thrusting his pelvis against hers.

Lois grinned as her hips grind against his. He moved faster as he pushed the pin in the lock and twist a few times. Once he heard the click he smiled gently reaching for the necklace placed on his neck. He wasn't sure how many of these she had, but he had to make sure to get rid of them once he found them. He grabbed the open cuffed and gently as he could he cuffed one on Lois's hand. By the time he rolled over it was too late. He had her pinned there.

"Well, well Smallville that was a low below. It took you long enough to trick me." Clark smiled gently taking the necklace off and placing it on her.

"That's not going to do anything Clark."

"Maybe and maybe not." He moved his hands up her legs; bunching her skirt around her thighs and gentle pushing forward and savored the cry of pleasure that escaped her swollen lips.

Throwing her head back in delight, Lois raked her nails down his back then to his arms. She tilts her hips toward him for more control as Clark's mouth roamed down her neck. Their hips moving in sync with each other until they both came hard. Clark rolled over careful not to squish her.

When Lois opened her eyes, she could feel Clark's hands on her belly. He gently rubbed it until he could feel a small kick that pressed against his hand. "He's going to be strong."

"Let's hope not too strong…I still want my internal organs." Lois joked. "Anyway are you going to release me or what Smallville.

Clark smirked and leaned over and uncuffed her hands. He then pulled her forward sitting her on his lap, cupped her face in his hand and passionately kissed her. "Marry me."

"Smallville are you joking. You ask to marry a girl after you make love to her." Lois joked.

"I wanted to ask you over a nice dinner but…after everything that is happening, I didn't want to wait." Clark said.

Lois smiled. "I know your old fashioned and just because I'm pregnant don't mean you have to marry me.

"No, Lois I want to. What would your father think if?"

"So you ask me to marry you because of my father?" Lois glared angry at him.

"No, because it's the right thing to do Lois, and I love you. I loved you since we first met and there is nothing more in the world then I want then this."

Lois smiled. "You do know how to win a girl's heart don't you."

Clark grinned. "Now, how about that porch swing?"

Lois's eyebrow rose." How fast can you get there cowboy?"

Clark smirked and in a flash he was dressed. He gently pulled Lois in his arms and were gone in a flash heading toward the Kent farm.

* * *

><p>"You know every time we find them, they seem to be in a love next, and I certainly don't want to walk in seeing them do the nasty." Chloe glared at her Oliver. She then looked around noticing there were no cars in the driveway.<p>

"If my suspicion is right I bet Lois had Clark tied up for a couple of days." Oliver smirked as he opened the front door to the Kent house.

"My cousin wouldn't do something so immature." Chloe scowled.

"She's pregnant and is carrying a half alien baby. Anything is possible with a lane." Oliver said.

"Which reminds me to stay far away from her?" Bart said appearing near them. "I don't feel like being strung up in a tree again.

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe they're not here."

"_Oh Clark."_

"What was that?" Chloe spoke.

There were some groaning and panting.

"Sounds like someone is having some hot sex." Bart joked.

Chloe scowled noticing the noise was coming from the backyard." Ah not again…I'm not going out there…you go and get them."

Oliver frowned. "Well at least I get to tease the both of them; it should be fun…your ready Bart."

Bart smirked but snickered when he heard the sound of something crash outside. "I wonder what they broke this time?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed them to the door. "There are more important things to do then this…now go on."

"Fine, fine." Oliver scowled as he stopped when the door busted open. Lois pushed a naked Clark to the wall and jumped on him. Her mini skirt hanging below her waist, she unwrapped her legs when she had seen the pale look on Clark's face. Please don't it be my father. She turned and blushed.

"Oliver, Chloe and Bart." She scowled at them.

Oliver grinned brightly. "Are you two trying for triplets now?"

"You didn't have to stop on my account." Bart teased.

Lois glared at him. "Shut up Bart…we were just having…some fun, isn't that right pooky." She turned and giggled as Clark stopped her from turning fully. He wasn't dressed and there was no way he was walking away stalk naked. His powers haven't back yet and there was no way walking around like this. He stood behind her. "Lois."

"What?' Lois smirked.

Chloe smirked. "I guess Clark finally got free and what were you thinking of using this?" She picked up the necklace and held it.

"Clark needed to be taught a lesson for teasing me so…

Clark scowled. "I didn't tease you and….

"Yes you did."

"Guys, we don't have time for this…The VRA is on the search for vignettes, and Zod is out there some place." Chloe spoke.

"Obviously."Lois mumbled.

"Any way's I'm leaving so you two can get dress. We will meet you outside." Chloe left dragging Oliver with her.

Bart just smirked at them."Try not to cause anymore earth quakes ok." He then left reaching the door before Lois could grab him.

"Tell me again why he's our friend." Lois spoke.

Clark chuckled. "Come on I'll race you to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor scanned his day planner absent-mindedly. The day was empty. He had half a mind to go and find Lana, but he was tied down with three infants to take care. It was bad enough he had to take care of his daughter but with two other and are aliens.<p>

His mind did plague on studying them and learning their skills, but he didn't. He didn't want to go down that lonely path of destruction again. He stepped into his daughter's room to find Leia out of her playpen. She was hovering in the air clapping her hands. Below her Zac was twilling his finger around in the air as lea fluttered around the room. Mindy was playing with her doll ignoring the other two. Where was Lana when he needed her? He walked towards his daughter as she floated into his arms. "You know that's dangerous princess, and Zac you know better young man."

Zac walked towards them grabbing his stuff bear. He then handed it to Lea. Lex smiled and sat his daughter down beside Zac.

"Lex."

Lex stood up just as Tess walked in the room. "Tess is something wrong?"

"I need your jet…I don't have clearance." Tess stood there dressed in black pants and a zip up jacket.

"What for?" Lex asked.

"I have a plan…but I need your help brother." Tess smiled.

"I thought you didn't want my help." Lex asked curiously.

"Well I need help in finding someone…but I need military clearance."

"I don't have military clearance." Lex stepped out of the room and shuts the door.

"That's not what General Lane told me." Tess smirked.

"Why are you talking to General Lane…he's for the VRA." Lex scowled.

"Because I know a way to find Zod, and I need a jet to do it. I also know that it would devastate your friends if they found out you were making weapons for the military."

"It's not what you think Tess. I'm only doing it to protect earth and to fund a project."

"What project?"

"It's nothing to worry about sis." Lex turns towards her handing her a key card. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I always do, and if I did I know I can constantly get you to bail me out." She smiled taking the key card and shoving it in her pocket. She wasn't sure. What was going on, but she knew Lex was way over his head with whatever he was working on? She just hopes he knew what he was doing.

Lex watched his sister leave knowing she was way over a head in this. She was going to get herself killed if she kept this up. Good thing general lane and him are working together on finding Zod. He knew Clark would never forgive him if he knew about this, but this wasn't about Clark. This was about Zod and getting rid of the threat. He needed to protect his family and friends no matter what it took.

He wasn't going to let Zod win.

* * *

><p>Lana was worried.<p>

No, that was an understatement. She was worried that Tess was getting into something way over her head. She couldn't just stay here and do nothing. She had to tell someone.

Lana walked over to Chloe, who was not watching the news. "Chloe."

"Lana." Chloe smiled and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good but I need to talk to you, actually everyone."

Chloe looked at her and wondered why she has a worried look on her face. "Clark is out of commission for a while until his powers come back."

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"Oh Lois felt like using blue kryptonite on him." Chloe smirked.

"Why would she do that…it seems a little odd for Lois to do something like that.

"I think her hormones are a little crazy since she's pregnant. She probably doesn't realize what she is doing." Chloe spoke.

"What is Clark going to do?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure…"Chloe was interrupted as the door open. Clark which was fully dressed in a suit carried Lois in his arms. She seems to be asleep or knocked out, which made Chloe worried. "What happened?"

"She tried to… handcuff me…again." Clark muttered laying her on the couch. "Moments after she had a tantrum she passed out."

"She handcuffed you." Lana snickered.

"Don't ask." Clark rolled his eyes. Chloe bends down to check her pulse but was fine. "I'll call ."

"I'll take her to the medical lab." Clark gently picked her up again but stopped when Lana placed a gentle hand on his arm. "She'll be fine Clark…you have no reason to be worried."

Clark smiled a little, but it didn't stop him from worrying about Lois.

* * *

><p>Tess was patience sitting near the window of a small plane. She was by herself dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and black shirt with a zip-up leather coat on. Her leather gloved hands grabbed the wine bottle lying on the table. She poured herself a drink and savored it.<p>

It could be her last drink for all she knew.

Moments later she heard the boots of her advisor walk near her. "Miss Mercer we are headed near the no-zone. The pilot wants' to know what to do. Tess smiled as she laid the glass down and stood up. "Tell him to drive near it hitting the no-fly zone by an inch.

"But Miss. Mercer we will be shot down. It's near a secure military base."

"We won't be shot down…now leave and do as you're told."

Tess made sure he left before opening her laptop and hitting a button. She waited as the video covered the screen to see General lane sitting behind his desk. "General."

"I wanted to remind you that you will not authorize any government official after us if you see him."

"Miss Mercer we had a deal. He's a threat to natural security and if this…Zod came within a foot of the military….

"If you shoot at him. He will destroy you. His powerful and stronger than your fighter jets or your bombs."

"Everyone has a weakness miss Mercer…"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you don't know what that is yet." Tess smiled.

"You're playing with fire…Miss Mercer. If General Wilson knew about this, he would not be too happy about it." General Lane spoke.

"I would expect nothing more since you are working with my brother also, but I wouldn't worry about us. You have picked the right team, but I don't trust General Wilson."

"Neither do I." General Lane spoke.

"Then we should have no problems keeping this to ourselves." Tess spoke.

"No problems at all…try not to get yourself killed Miss Mercer."

The screen was left blank then; Tess smiled closing the laptop and stood up. She grabbed the parachute and secured it around her waist and arm.

When she reached the door, it opened to reveal a small cargo room. She closed the door pressing the red button on the side. It's awhile sense she did this, but she had no problem of enjoying the thrill of it. Either way Zod would come for her. She knew he would.

When the light blinked red and the doors open, she took one last breathe and jumped out the plane.

* * *

><p>Emil opened the door and was surprised by the sight. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Good afternoon, Miss Lane. D..amn!" Emil broke off as the edge of the table caught him in the hip.<p>

"Emil!" Clark quickly jerked upright as he tried to pull Lois hands off his shirt. "We were just…uh…"

"You were interrupting a private moment between us." Lois glared at the doctor.

"Um, I was told you pass out earlier…, and would be looking you over today," Emil hissed ignoring the pain as he took the next step. He could see Lois reach for Clark again, and him restrain her hands. He smirked slightly.

"I guess congratulation is in order. Are you feeling dizzy or sick?" Hamilton asked.

"Except for Clark knocking me up...I'm fine." "Lois looked at Emil annoyed as she glared at Clark. She wanted him and for some reason; everyone keeps interrupting them. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but one minute she was mad and the next she is horny as hell? What the hell was she going to do? "No, I feel fine…can we go home now Clark.

"Lois you passed out and I wanted to make sure your ok?" Clark said.

"I'm fine Clark and I think I know what I need." She grabbed Clark by the collar pulling him in for a kiss.

Clark pulled to one side and stepped away from her. "Lois."

Lois giggled. Emil wasn't sure. What was going on, and he really didn't want to know. "How about I take a blood sample and see if I can find anything."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Clark asked staring at the green needle.

"It should only be a second. It shouldn't harm Lois since she's human." Emil spoke. Clark nodded as Emil took a pint of blood. He quickly placed a bandage on her arm and took a step back.

"I never thought about it before, but these white coats are kind of sexy Clark, maybe you should buy one."Lois smirked.

Emil smirked as Clark faced turned red to purple.

Lois smirked. She jumped to her feet off the bed and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. Nipping his ear with her teeth, she spoke aloud. "Did you bring me here to have a little fun, Clark? I'm a sick patient, and you're the hot doctor who's willing to do everything in his power to make me feel better?" she teased.

Clark groaned, as she ran her palms against his chest. "N-no, that's not exactly what I had in mind, Lois."

Emil cleared his throat again. "I'll be in the lab if you need me?" He then walked away from the couple.

"Remember how we first met? When I found you naked in a cornfield and brought you to the hospital, I think we should re do that moment. Clark grabbed her hands as they reached for his tie. "Lois, please," he begged pulling her hands away from him. She groaned when he heard laughter coming from the dining room. He had a bad feeling the gang was watching him on the monitor.

Oliver and the rest of the gang moved away from the screen just as Clark walked in. Moments later Clark crossed his arm and glared at them. "It's not funny…I know you guys were watching."

Bart smirked and Dinah that just came in recently couldn't help but grin. Carter stood there near the door with his arms crossed shaking his head. "You know kids back in my days weren't like this…"

Oliver glared at him with a chuckle. "You mean back in the stone ages."

"You're getting up there green bean." Carter glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm the hottest guy here." Oliver joked.

"Honey, don't let it get to your head too much." Chloe teased.

"Lois is resting and I'm going to go to the daily planet and talk to Perry. He's probably pissed at the both of us." Clark said." Would you mind watching her."

"Sure Clark, I think I can handle my cous." Chloe spoke.

Clark smiled then flashed out the door. Moments later Jon Jones walked in.

Chloe smiled. "We need your help."

* * *

><p>Zod Hoovers over the sky untouchable, indestructible and he was smirking. He could have the world kissing his shoes by now, but he didn't want that.<p>

Not as of now.

Long ago he would not want a woman to ruin his plans. He promised himself since the day his wife died on Kandor. However, he couldn't do it any longer. He longed for a wife and an heir.

However, Zod had many things he wanted and the only human he found that fascinated him was Tess Mercer. Golden red hair, light blue eyes and the perfect body. He wanted her, but he had to play his cards right if he wanted to get her where he wanted her. She was smart, intelligence, destructive and feisty. She was his perfect match, just as he was hers. Only she didn't know this yet.

He looked up hearing the humming of the large ship above him that was hidden in the clouds above Kansas. He smiled and looked down at the Kent farmhouse near the right side. He thought about blowing it up, but he knew that would start a war with Clark that would last for years.

But that could wait.

He started to fly towards the town square when he heard a familiar sound. "ZOD."

He looked around then flashed towards Tess's voice. He stopped when he had seen Tess fallen towards the ground at an abnormal speed. He cursed and wished he kept a better eye on her now. She knew she was destructive, but he didn't realize it was this bad. "Tess." He flew down leaving a streak in the sky as he raced forwards to catch her. When he reached her, he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled the tangled strings from the parachute off of her.

Tess smiled with a sigh of relieve as she wraps an arm about him. "You saved me."

"Of course my little minx...What were you thinking?" He glared at her as his feet suddenly touched the ground hard. It shook, cracking the ground where he landed. He looked around as he heard an alarm go off and realizes where he was. "What the hell."

He looked around at the humans that surrounded him with guns. A couple of jeeps and tankers were enclosed around a fenced in area, including a couple building. He knew he landed in a military base and knew Tess tricked him. He kept a firm hold on Tess as a smirk appeared on her face. "Your pay for this Tess." He whispered.

Tess only chuckled. "Not if you pay for it first."

Before the first man could fire, Zod eyes blazed red and shot it towards a tank of gas. It exploded on impact causing a few humans to fly backwards. Zod took this moment to fly up and away from the base.

Tess wasn't going to say anything, but she was scared. He was moving so fast that it felt like her hands were going to fall off. She closed her eyes as she could not feel the air against her skin now. She opens her eyes to see Zod smirking at her.

"Let me down," she spoke.

"Are you sure."

She looked down seeing nothing but clouds below her. "No, you idiot on the ground."

Zod chuckled as he flew her a little higher until his ship appeared. Tess's eyes widen at the massive ship that laid in front of her. "Is this…

"Yes…Tess. This is my ship…"

"That you stole." Tess muttered."I want to see inside of it."

Zod smirked. "You can't." He then flew her down and towards the Luthor mansion.

Landing on her bedroom balcony, he felt a slap on his cheek. He smirked and cornered her against the wall. "My dear Tess, so conceiving and beautiful…what would I ever do without you?" his hand cupped her cheeked as he smiled.

Tess smirked wrapping a leg around his waist pulling him forward. "Maybe I should thank you somehow." She smiled and kissed him.

Zod smiled and knew she was up to something he just didn't know what. He wrapped both legs around her holding her up to, he opened the door and pushed her to the bed. Tess smirked tossing her jacket to the side.

Zod cursed when he noticed the box that landed hard on the floor. It opened as the green rock rolled out and onto the floor. He fell to his knees and tried to reach Tess, but she moved away from him.

"Sorry Zod but I don't take it kindly when someone makes a fool of me." She grabbed something from behind her and pulled out a syringe filled with liquid kryptonite.

"Tess, do…n't." Zod gritted his teeth as the pain overwhelmed him making him fall on his back.

"You know better than that Zod. I don't let people get away with something like that without punishment." She straddled him and held the needle to his chest. "I wonder how long it will take this to kill you if I stick this in your heart."

"If you do…your never see your…child." Zod said.

"I don't have a child."

"The day I abducted you…I took the embryo… that we created."

"I would have remembered if I slept with you, second an embryo can't grow without a female. Stop lying to me." Tess spoke.

"I'm…I'm not lying. The ship has technology these humans know nothing about…He has your eyes…" Zod reached for her face, but Tess held him down.

Tess leaned closer towards him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I don't need to lie to you…you already know if you did your research." Zod gasped. His eyes widen when Tess stuck the needle in his arm instead of his chest. His other hand went up and grabbed her by the throat.

"I guess I'll have to keep you alive then." Tess smiled taking his hands off her neck as they went slack. His eyes closed with darkness, and she could swear she had seen them go red for a moment.

He was going to be pissed when he woke up, but Tess had no problem with a piss off Zod. If Zod was telling the truth that she had a son whom he stole from her. She wanted him back, and she'll be damned if she was going to let Zod anywhere near her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. <strong>

**Hope everyone likes chapter.**

**Next chapter will be a remake of the thanksgiving dinner (Ambush)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected with consequences- Chapter 7**

**Paring: **Clark/Lois, Tess/ General Zod, Oliver/ Chloe

Rating- M

* * *

><p>Clark and Lois both smile at each other at the Kent farm. They had the house to themselves with no one around.<p>

They are downstairs. Lois is wearing his jersey while Clark is wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. Lois laughs as she playfully moves out of his reach. "We have the house to ourselves and all you want to do eat."

Clark grins and gently moves towards her until she bumps against the kitchen counter.

"Oh I'm in the mood...just not for food." He grins at her.

Lois smirks as he lifts her up and sets her on the counter. She wraps her legs around his waist. "Then what do we suggest we do about that Smallville."

Clark smirks and pulls her in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss that took her completely off guard. He started to suck on her bottom lip eliciting a sigh escape her.

Lois moaned as Clark's hand went to her swelled stomach slowly massaging it. She gently pushed him away and smirked at the door. "Why don't we go outside where it's more interesting?"

"Outside?" Clark wondered why.

"Mmhm, the porch swing, is out there." Lois grinned as she jumps off the counter and races towards the door. Clark super speeds and stops Lois from opening the door. He turns her around and wraps a leg around his waist.

They kiss, and Clark wraps the other leg around his waist and grinds his hips into her.

Lois moans and unwraps her legs around his waist. "If you keep doing that Smallville, I'm not going to last." She jokes.

Clark smiles at her as she turns around and opens the door only to be stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lucy…Daddy." Lois was shocked because she didn't expect them to come until late in the evening.

"General Lane..." Clark had a feeling today wasn't going to be a good day.

"Happy Turkey day sis." Lucy smiled at her sister.

"Great." Lois muttered trying to act cheerful.

"The whole Lane family's together for the holidays." Lucy said.

Clark crossed his arms and tried to hide the barge forming in his pants.

He just hopes this holiday will turn out better than he hoped.

* * *

><p><em>She is not sure how many days she's been here. Not like it really matters to her. <em>

_She had no place to go or to escape to, and if she did she wouldn't be stupid enough to jump out of the flying ship. _

_The only good thing she is happy about is she is not chained to the damn bed anymore, and she had four days the most to think about her revenge on Zod._

_And she will have her revenge on him from making a fool of her. _

_After four days of searching around the room and the strange-looking bathroom, she found a couple of metal needles where she could use to pick locks. To her surprise, the door didn't have locks. It seemed like the door opened like an elevator and was voiced activated. She had no doubt that there were probably cameras in the room also. _

_If she was going to get out of here alive, she might have to improvise a little and if that met sleeping with the enemy, then so be it. _

_She stood at the foot of the bed when the door opened. She turned and cursed._

_Zod stood there with the charming smirk on his face. _

_She knew the look, and it was the same glare he gave her the day he scooped her off her feet and flew her toward the Luthor mansion and to her bed. Back then she didn't care if he was the devil, but now she knew his motive for world domination, and she would not help him. However, it didn't help the look on his face was pure lust like he wanted to ravish her._

_He moved forward, and she knew she had to act fast before he did something that would throw her off guard. Then again, she might let him make the first move. He looked as if he would take her right there, in the room._

_He was closer now, so close she could have grabbed and kissed him. No, she'll have him beg first._

"_Have you thought about what I asked you?" His eyes traveled down the dark color silk robe hugging her form. A smile featured on his face._

_Tess bit her lip, feeling emotions go through her body. She stood strong turning around so she couldn't look at him. The last thing she wanted was to break down and give her to him._

_Zod smirked and gently moved forward. He pressed his chest against her back and wrapped a arm around her waist pulling her back. He gently nipped her ear and trailed a few kisses on her neck. "Beautiful Tess...don't deny what you don't feel."_

_Tess cursed in her mind but suddenly gasped as his hand traveled to her waist and up to her full breast. She tried not to cry out, but he was slowly seducing her, and she'll be damn if he won. _

"_Stop denying it from yourself Tess. I can hear your heart beat faster."Zod smiled grabbing the strings on the robe. Tess grabbed his hand and stopped him. _

_She turned and faced him. "I'm not some toy, Zod. I know what you're doing." Then she walked away, but he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back._

_He grabbed her by the waist gently and pulled her forward. Ruthlessly he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. Tess relented, her mouth opening under his assault. She moaned low in her throat, her body responding greedily but her mind was telling her to run._

_He didn't let up he kissed her again pushing her backwards until she landed on the bed. She fell back and when she leaned up her mouth opened in surprised. _

_He stood there fully unclothed now, with his arms crossed and smirk appearing on his face. "I guess your speed is useful when you try to seduce someone." She spoke._

_Zod glared at her with a smirk. "Don't play coy with me my lovely Tess." He moved towards her, pulled her forward and untied her robe quickly. _

_As it slid to the floor Tess went to pick up the robe when he pulled her forward wrapping one leg around his waist Tess moaned._

_Zod smiled as his hips pressed forward. His hand rose finding a warm soft breast, he squeezed it roughly, letting his thumb roll over her nipple. "I know you want this Tess." He leaned in and licked her neck down to her collarbone._

_Zod didn't speak he was amused by her reaction. Watching her face, feeling her body tense with unreleased sexual tension was such a turn on. He moved back until she fell on the bed. He then straddled her devouring her body with kisses._

_Tess felt like her head was going to explode from the seduction he was giving her. She wasn't going to deny he wasn't good because he was more then just good in bed. Her eyes widen when she felt him push into her hot heat. "Damn…ahh."_

_Zod smiled slowly grinding his hips to hers. Her eyes were closed, and Zod wasn't going to have that. "Open your eyes."_

_Tess cursed when he stopped. She wraps her legs around his waist making sure he wasn't going to leave her like this again. "Don't you dare deny me what I want?"_

_Zod smirked. "So, now you want me?"_

"_It's only an itch." Tess smirked._

_Zod chuckled. "This is going to be more than just an itch Tess." He greedy took one nipple in his mouth and sucked as he slammed into her hard._

_Tess wasn't sure if she was feeling things, but it felt as if his mouth, hands were everywhere giving her pleasure in ways she couldn't describe. Her body began to get numb as Zod slowly seduced her leaving her moaning for more._

_Moments later what turned into slow love making was turned into raw, hard-and-fast sex. She wasn't sure how long it was or how many times she came, but she knew she was slowly screwed. For the past ten minutes, she knew she black out from his rapid movements. _

_But she knew at that moment he got what he wanted, or if he didn't he would try repeatedly until she was carrying his spawn. _

_He hoped, prayed he got her pregnant. He wanted a child so bad. _

_The only question now was Tess able to carry his child without losing it. He knew Tess got herself in life-and-death situations all the time. Sometimes, her actions were foolish, and he would be damned to lose another child like before._

_He would make sure of that. "You are mine…Tess Mercer."_

Tess jerked awoke from the dream. She was wide awake and noticed she was in her bedroom. Her heart gently slowing as her hand rested on it.

She remembered. She remembered it all of what he did. Not that she was mad about it because she didn't realize every time she was around him her body went numb, and she wasn't sure why that was, until now. Her body craved him like a drug. She cursed slightly at that information. Damn him.

She quickly took a cold shower, got dressed and was about to head out when she heard noise downstairs. She hastily opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs when she had seen Lana holding her two-year old niece who was still asleep.

"Lana is something wrong."

"I'm not sure; Lex told me we had company."

Tess knew for a fact whom it was, and she was ready for them. She walks down the steps to see Lex and two of his body guards at the entrance.

She walked a little closer and was right. General Wilson and Lieutenant Trotter stood there.

Lex looked back at her and didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"The military wants to talk to Tess." Lex spoke.

Tess noticed the look. "It's fine Lex…"

"We need you to come with us." Lieutenant Trotter said.

She had better things to do then this. "I have a job to go to, and if you want to talk to me do it now because I'm not going anywhere."

"How about if we go to your office." Trotter presumed.

Tess walked towards her door and opened it letting them in. She closed it and glared back at them.

General Wilson glared at her annoyed. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Since you don't want to cooperate, I had a search warrant proclaimed."

"And what are you hoping to find general." Tess asked amused.

"You know very well who were looking for. The man who saved you earlier from falling from your death was no man." Slade said.

"Apparently, he's probably meteor infected." Tess lied.

"No meteor affected person display's abilities like he does. He flew and shot fire out of his eyes. I have it on tape and don't lie about this Miss Mercer, or I'll have you arrested. What do you know?" Slade demanded.

Tess smirked. Their threats didn't scare her. "I don't know anything about the man except…he looked like the man who abducted me at Miller's field." She smiled.

"You think." Slade ask.

"I know for a fact. If there are any other questions, then I presume you to talk to my attorney if you're charging me with something." Tess said.

"I will If I find out you helped it. You will be under arrest for fraternization with a threat to the U.S. government." With that general Slade and trotter showed themselves out of her office and out of the mansion. She had a good idea that they are watching her and keeping an eye on her.

No matter, she had other things to do now.

She waited until they left and went back upstairs. After convincing there was nothing wrong with her to Lana and Lex, she went back in her bedroom. She waited until the agents were done searching the Mansion.

No doubt they probably bugged some rooms. But Lex knew the same thing that is why an hour after the agents left he hired a team to search the room for any type of listening devices.

She pulled out a book from the large bookshelf on the far right-hand corner. The shelf on the far swung open to a small elevator. She stepped in and smiled. When it got to her destination, the door opened to a small room that had a green afterglow to it.

She stepped closer to the bed that lied in the center and smirked down at Zod that was struggling to get free. "Hello lover."

Zod glared at her with fury. If he got free, she was going to pay dearly. "If I get free…your pay for this Tess."

"That's funny it seems that is the same thing I said to you a while back." She glared down at him as she grabbed his jaw. "Since you're awake now…why don't you tell me where my child is, and I might…let you live."

Zod grinned. If she wanted to play with him, she was in one hell of a surprise.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to be nervous Lois. Your dad just wants to spend time with you."<p>

"Oh I think he's more interested in doing recon on the man dating his daughter, so hopefully someone's monogram jacket has vanished." Lois spoke worried.

"I took care of it, look your dad's met me before." Clark said.

"Before we were a couple, Clark, none of my other boyfriends have ever survived the General's assault. Not to mention I'm not sure how likely he'll take if he finds out I'm knocked up." Lois scowled.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Lois, and besides my parents will be ecstatic."

"Fine? Fine won't pass inspection. You have to be perfect; it is important to me that my dad likes you, and besides my dad is old fashioned. He wouldn't have a problem if we were married first, then had a child.

"There's nothing to worry about, and you shouldn't worry. Stress is not good for the baby." Clark said.

"I'm trying Clark. However, if he finds out you're a superhero and none other than the Blur he'll be so mad." Lois whispered. "he'll probably try to lock you up again."

"Your father won't find out…I promise."

Lois wasn't so sure since she had a bad feeling her father came here for more than just family. She walked down the steps to find her father sitting at the kitchen table glancing at Clark's year book. "Hi daddy."

"Oh that's a good cup of coffee." General Lane spoke.

Lois smiles. "Make yourself at home daddy." Where's Lucy?"

"Your sisters still upstairs unpacking, she could be all day," General Lane said.

Clark came down the steps and cleared his throat. "It's good to see you sir."

"Hm, So, nothing much has changed around here."

Clark glanced at him confused. "Not really, except my father is senator now."

"Yes, your father is my major opposition in the Senate." General Lane spoke.

"Oh, does this mean your finally running for office daddy?" Lois appeared beside Clark.

"Ah no Sweetheart, I'm the senior military advisor on a new bill; the vigilante registration act."

Clark knew about this but still didn't' understand how he could vote for this. "And by vigilante you mean...?"

"Vigilantes, weekend warriors of mass, who run around in sighting anarchy."

"Well I don't think they insight anarchy. They stop crime, protect people and some do a lot better then…"

"They commit acts of terrorism. Like the RAO tower in Metropolis, blown to kingdom come, no evidence of explosives, you wanna know why? Because one of them super freaks did it. this has gone on since the day of the meteor shower and I'm determined to put a stop to it for once and for all."

Clark stood there surprised and pissed. Lois knew the look and decided to intervene. "Mm you know what? Hey, daddy since we're pretending it's a holiday, how about. we make it official and take a furlough from work."

The general ignored her and turned to Clark. "Clark do you know who the real heroes of the world are? The men and women of our armed forces, they have to enlist, go through background checks, training, there are rules, be held accountable for their actions. People start believing in these so-called super heros, pretty soon the super heros form Cells, start taking the law into their own hands. I will not let them compromise our national security." General lane said.

Clark glared at Lois. "Lois, what do you think?"

Lois looks uncomfortable. "I think we need some veggies with our starches. Baked or mashed?"

Clark frowns and decides to let the subject go before Lois is stressed out about it. "Whatever their General would like of course."

Lois is surprised by Clark's reaction and is not happy. "Fine, what would you like daddy." If Clark was not going to play along, then she didn't have to play along either. Damn hormones.

* * *

><p>Oliver glares at his wife as Zac and Mindy seem to like Jon Jones. Every time he tried to leave the children would throw a tantrum. Especially the little boy. Zac would not let go of Jon's pants leg.<p>

Jon chuckled and picked up the boy. "He seems to be very fond of me. Where did you say Clark found them?"

"At Miller's field…there was a spaceship. Lois and Clark said it was not krypton. They weren't sure where it came from." Chloe spoke.

"Where is the ship now?" Jon asked.

"The military has it surrounded." Oliver asked.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jon said. "If I could get a look at it I might be able to find out where they are from."

"There are too many cameras in there." Oliver spoke knowing what Jon was going to do."

Cameras don't mean a thing to me, especially if you can do this."

Oliver and Chloe eyes widen as Jon shape shift into Oliver. He then shapes shifts back.

"Wow, I didn't know you could...Shape shift." Chloe spoke.

Oliver smirked amazed when something else surprised him. Zac suddenly giggled and shape shift into his usual form which all green with black beady eyes.

Jon almost drops the child in shock. "How did you….It It can't be…"

"What is it Jon? Do you know what species they are?" Chloe asked.

Jon glanced at the child and couldn't believe it. "It's Martian…the same as me."

* * *

><p>General Lane past the TV when breaking news was alerted. A fire has broken out at a refinery in Smallville. And firefighters...<p>

"Clark should see this; remind him what a real hero is." He muttered.

The door opens as Clark steps into the house. Lois is beside him and wonders why there is dirt on his face. She smirks. "The store must have had a fire sale, huh Clark?"

Clark looks at the TV and was glad his powers were back. He flies away before General Lane sees's him.

General Lane turns around and swore he heard Clark. "Where's Clark?"

"He went upstairs to get something."

"Leave you holding the bags? What happened to being a gentleman hmm?" General lane asked wondering why he had this suspicion that Clark was hiding something, including Lois.

Update on the refinery, the fire is out. Thanks to the Blur. The general scowls at the TV. "Leave it to the Blur to turn a fire into a photo-op."

The door opens, and Clark stands there holding a bag of cranberries. "Uh I found the cranberries in the truck."

Before General, Lane could say anything Clark's phone beeps. He noticed the nervous look.

"Excuse me." Clark walks away and answers it. "Jon, it's not a good time. You're where? I'll be right there." Before he walks outside he yells to Lois. "Lois I need to go chop some wood."

General looked out the window: "Get me a work up on Clark Kent. Kilo, echo, November, tango. He's hiding something."

* * *

><p>Clark appeared in the barn just as Jon flew in. "Is something wrong with Zac and Mindy?" he asked.<p>

"No, but I found out their…Martian. I don't' understand how. I thought I was the last one's of my kind." Jon said.

"I know your Martian but I never knew your true form is…"

"Well, yes I have a lot of abilities other's don't know about. Chloe said you spoke with the mother." Jon said.

"Yes, she was hurt at the time. By the time I saved the infants the mother was gone." Clark spoke.

"It's ok Clark…we will find her." Jon said. "I might go and see if Jor-el could help me at the fortress." Before Jon leaves the barn he stood there transforming to his original self.

Clark stared at him surprised as he flew off into sky in a flash. A startled movement from behind him startled him. To his horror, Lucy stood there with mouth open and eyes wide at the bottom of the steps. She then fainted.

Clark quickly caught her before she fell. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do but this was starting to become a disaster. He was still holding Lucy, not sure what to do when Lois walked in.

Lois glared at him and wondered why Clark was holding her unconscious sister. "Why are you holding my sister and why do you look like you're about to piss yourself?"

Clark gulped."You promise not to freak out."

Lois took a deep breath and wondered what could of possible happen to make him like this.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Lois stare at her with concern. "Lucy are you ok?"

Lucy sat up quickly and looked around frightened. "Did you see him…he was."

"Seen what?" Clark spoke from beside Lois.

Lucy jumped and stood up. "I had seen a man…but he wasn't a man…he was green and…"

"Lucy have you been drinking?" Lois spoke.

"What…no…you believe me don't you." Lucy asked knowing what she saw. Clark saw it. Why was he denying it?

Lucy pointed a finger at Clark. "You were talking to it…what was it. I saw you."

Clark gulped. They were screwed.

Lois didn't' know what to do. If she knocked her out, her father will be asking where Lucy is. Then again, she could say she ran off again. Damn Clark and his friends. No, Damn Jon Jonz for ruining everything.

"Clark doesn't know anybody that's green, Lucy. Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you." Lois said.

Lucy wasn't so sure, but she knew what she saw.

Clark was in the barn chopping wood when Lois walked in. "I'm sorry, about what happened with Lucy."

After a long chat with Lucy, she seemed to forget the matter, thank god.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know she was there. Besides when I see Jon me, and him are going to have a long talk about him being a Martian, and I didn't know it. Besides after Chloe called me and told me the kids loved him like a father makes me wonder if someone has been a little busy mating if you asked me."

Clark rolled his eyes. "If there were others out there, Jon would have known. His whole race was destroyed."

"True, but if she could shape shift like him, I bet she seduced him without him realizing it." Lois spoke. "After all some men our gonable like that." She teased.

"What is that supposed to mean." Clark glared at her laying the axe on the ground.

Lois chuckled and turned away from him. "Come on we have to get ready for dinner at the Luthor mansion. Everyone is going to be there."

* * *

><p>Lucy is outside and grabs a bag of ice when someone startles her. She turns around to see a dark hair women with tan skin standing there dressed in a suit.<p>

"I'm surprised a General's daughter would leave herself open to attack." My name is Amanda Waller. I work for the military and want to give you this. It's for your father."

"My father…why?"

"Thanks to his influence with a number of senators your father's crucial to Congress passing anti-vigilante legislation. Clark Kent is not who you think he is."  
>"Clark? He's not threat." Lucy said.<p>

"Kent is a vigilante sympathizer. He works for other vignettes" Amanda said.

"It's a very serious accusation. Do you have proof?"

"The proof is in the folder." Amanda said.

Lucy wasn't sure if she believed this. "Why not just deliver it to him yourself?"

"Well we don't want to arouse Kent's suspicions."

"You can count on me."

"And Lucy always remembered fear is what prompts us to protect ourselves. And studying fear gives us insight to others' phobias." She then walked back in her car with a smile on her face.

_Lucy walked away and wasn't sure what to do. However, she knew what she saw earlier and knew Clark was hiding something, and she was going to find out._

Tess smiled as she pushed the button turning off the green kryptonite lights.

Zod, Naked and cursed as he struggled with his bonds that held him to the bed. The green bracelet on both of his wrist was no help either.

"Remember what I said Zod. There's nothing more attractive to a woman than a strong man made weak," Tess smiled...

"Is that so?" Zod eyed her.

Tess paced around the bed, holding a green kryptonite dagger in her hand.

"He should be strong, for that is the only kind of man worth having," Tess said. She then leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know what it's like to feel humiliated yet?"

Zod chuckled loudly. "When I am free of these restraints Tess, I will show you exactly who I am and what I am capable of."

"Promises, promises." Tess teased.

"You will feel my wrath," Zod swore.

Tess chuckled. "Come on Zod…are you have to do is tell me where my child is, and I'll let you go.

"No, I don't trust your race. If the government knew about it, they would take the child away. I will not let that happened."

"Then how do you plan on raising it? In your ship." Tess teased.

Zod chuckled. "No, my dear Tess. He will be raised on Krypton."

"Krypton is destroyed." Tess spoke.

"Yes, but there is a new one. The one Clark sent the others too. There is another way to get there, and I plan on finding it." Zod smiled.

"There is no way." Tess spoke.

"Anything is possible." Zod spoke.

Tess glared at him he knew more than he was telling. She gently moved forward placing the dagger on the stand and grabbed his balls.

Zod cursed and jerked in her hand. Tess smirked as she teased him. He was about to come when Tess released him and smirked when he cursed at her. "Now you know how I feel."

"Bitch. Tess get back here." Zod yelled.

Tess walked away and closed the door behind her. She smirked as he yelled for her again.

Now he knows what it is like to be humiliated.

* * *

><p>Clark and Lois were now at the Luthor mansion for the Thanksgiving dinner.<p>

Lucy, General Lane, Mr. and Mrs. Kent were there also. Lois was happy. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. She was glad Jon took Mandy and Zac, just in case they accidentally exposed their true identity.

Chloe and Oliver were there. Mr. Sullivan was there also along and seemed to get along with Oliver. Although he did mention was it true about her having a child. Chloe shook her head and said no. She told him she was babysitting for someone.

Lex and Lana were there mingling with the others. Lily was on the floor trying to walk towards Chloe.

Lois seen her and smirked. She picked her up holding her. "Hello there princess, you're behaving yourself."

The little girl nodded holding on to her bear. Lois smirked and carried her to Clark. "Now do you know how to sneak? You have to tiptoe and without making a sound. Then you stop at the person foot and jump scaring them. Do you think you can do that?"

Lily nodded then giggled. Lois smirked knowing by the time she grows up Lily will be more trouble then she is now. At least, she has Lana and Lex to keep her in command.

Lois chuckled as she placed Lily down close where Clark was. Instead of going to Clark, she went to Lucy instead. Oh great. Lucy is already freaked out. By the time Lois made it to the spot it was too late. Lily jumped making some animal noise scaring Lucy.

Lucy jumped from the couch her father sat in. General lane turned and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucy…I was trying to scare Clark."

Lucy took a deep breath smiled at the child. "It's ok Lois.

Moments later Lex walked around panic not able to find his daughter until he had seen her with Lois. He walked over and scowled at her. "Lois."

Lois turned and rolled her eyes. She picked her up and smirked. "She was in safe hands Luthor. No need to get your panties in a twist."

Lex shook his head annoyed and took Lily in his arms. "Pant..ies….in a …twist" Lily giggled and repeated the word. He scowled at Lois.

Lois chuckled."Sorry Lex."

Lucy sighed softly hoping she did the right thing. She gave her father the papers. She read them and never knew Clark was a vignette. She even told her father what she thought she saw in the barn earlier. Her father didn't judge her just told her not to tell anyone. Poor Lois. She wondered if Lois even knew about this. She knew her sister cared for Clark, but if he was a criminal, she didn't want Lois to get hurt. Her father on the other hand, was planning on talking to him later, but she had a bad feeling this holiday wasn't going good.

Moments later everyone was at the table eating.

Tess was sitting beside her brother Lex, Then Lanaand Lily was on the opposite side. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were on the right side while Lois and Clark were directly across from them. Chloe and Oliver were beside Clark while General Lane and Lucy were straight across from them.

When they were halfway through the dinner Lois couldn't help to announce something.

"Me and Clark have something to announce." Lois said with a smile.

Clark held her hand and prayed this would go well. By the look on General Lane's face, he seemed not happy about something.

"Were engaged." She smiled holding out her hand to show everyone the ring.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent were thrilled. General Lane frowned. Lois noticed and wondered why. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about her being pregnant.

"Congratulations." Martha stood up and gave them both a hug. Jonathan did also.

"Lucy smiled knowing her father was trying to keep it together."

"Congrats sister." Lucy smiled.

Lois noticed the look on her father's face and felt sad. He never said anything to her.

After dinner, she went to talk to him when he stopped her before she could say anything.

"Lois you can't marry Clark." General Lane said.

"What?" Why not." Lois spoke crossing her arms.

"Clark is not who you think he is. Clark is a dishonest man. And he has dangerous friends and possible is involved something more dangerous. When the vigilantes try to take over this country with anarchy, he's going to go down with them."

This can't be happening. "I love Clark. I'm not leaving him."

Clark walks in just in time to see Lois with tears in her eyes. "Lois what's wrong?" he glares at the general.

General Lane glares at him just as Lucy walks in. Oliver and Chloe were about to say good-bye when they noticed something was wrong. Everyone else soon came in the dining room.

"Lois you are not staying with him…I order you to come with me this minute." General Lane spoke.

"It's her choice, not yours and stop upsetting her." Clark spoke.

General Lane glared at the boy. "I have prove from a government agency that you're possibly working with other vignettes, and I will not have my daughter involved in this."

Mr. Kent stepped forward then. "My son is not a vignette, and I don't appreciate you accusing my son of such stuff."

"Really then maybe you should read this." General lane lays the folder on the desk."Lois come on. I'm leaving."

Lois turns towards Clark then her father. "I can't….I I won't…were having a baby." Lois spoke softly.

Martha and Jonathan were surprised and happy. General Lane was not pleased. "WHAT?" How could you let this happen Lois…you're a smart girl and..."

Clark had enough of this. He stepped in front of Lois and crossed his arms and glared at the general. "You're upsetting her and it's not good for the baby…leave."

The general sighed surprised by Clark tone and pushed a button on his phone. He knew she wasn't going to listen. "I'm sorry Lois…I'm only doing this to prove that he is lying to you."

The next thing Lois knew was the door busted open. Four agents with guns came in the room. Clark took a step forward, but Lois blocked him. Oh god they can't take him away. She grabbed on to Clark's arm.

To her surprise, it wasn't Clark they took. It was Oliver.

"What the hell are you doing." Oliver growled. As one agent grabbed his arm but Oliver punched him.

Chloe wasn't sure what to do. She turned toward her Uncle Sam. "What are you doing…he didn't do anything."

General Lane took a step past Lois and toward Oliver. "I have proof that Oliver Queen is not who he says he is. He's the vignette green Arrow. It was sent from someone hire up. I'm sorry Chloe."

Oliver struggled but was finally hand cuffed and taken away. Clark had to hold Chloe back from doing something drastic.

"I'm sorry." Lucy left following her father out. When Lucy and General Lane were gone, Lois sat on the couch in shocked. Chloe was hysteric.

"You have to get him back. You can't leave him there." Chloe begged.

I on't Chloe…I won't." Clark held her.

Lex and Lana stepped in and was surprised by this. Martha tried to calm Lois down while Jonathon talked to Clark.

Tess took in her surrounding and knew something had to be done. Even know Oliver wasn't the best of friends recently. She could at least help him. She dialed a few numbers called a few people she knew.

* * *

><p>Lois wasn't having it though. She had to be strong. She was not going to let her father destroy her family like this. Her powers were back, and she knew Clark would seconds away from stopping her, which is why she had to act fast. She flew toward the Fort Knox and landed close beside it.<p>

She borrowed a car from nearby and drove it towards the base. They let her in surprisingly. She walked into his office without knocking shutting the door hard.

To her surprise, he wasn't alone. General Slade and a woman she recognized right away. "Amanda Weller." She scowled crossing her arms.

"Lois Lane…I remember you." The lady smirked.

"I do too." Lois remembered her clearly, and she knew for a fact where her father got the information from. It was from Agent Weller. "I need to speak to my father alone.

General Slade and agent Weller left shutting the door behind them.

General Lane glared at her and knew she was pissed. It was the first time she stood up to him and knew for a fact it was going to be tough to purser his daughter to leave Clark.

"Please dad, go back and talk to him...it's Clark. You know him."

"Lois he's in league with masked vigilantes. Finally pays the price for this, I do not want you to get hurt."

"Not all of your vigilantes are bad, why do you have to go to defcon 1, you haven't met a single one of them."

"Trust me, Clark is not who you think he is. A couple calls to the NSA, and we'll find out what he is hiding."

"It doesn't matter. Because I love Clark, everything you need to know about him is standing right in front of you. Talk to me, the only thing that matter is how I feel."

"Lois."

"I appreciate that you like straight talk, so I will give it to you in one razor-sharp line; I'm staying with Clark, and if you love me...you will respect that." A tear fell from her face as she left slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath and walked out of the building.

Clark was standing beside the car when he had seen her. He raced towards her, just as she started to faint. He caught her picking her up and flying her to the Kent farm.

This was the second time she passed out, and he was starting to worry that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Zod laid there. His arms were soon aching from the awkward position he was handcuffed in. His bare skin cooled against the metal table below him that made him shiver. Mostly, his throbbing erection was bugging him. Damn her for this.<p>

Zod laid there and thought about all the things he'd do to Tess in retaliation once he got free. He had to admit he was surprised, she tricked him cleverly. However, that didn't mean he was going to kill her. There were much better ways to punish her if he got his hands on her.

He started to fall asleep when the door opens. Tess stood there holding a pair of keys and the dagger in her hand. "Give me the answers I'm looking for, or I'll stab you with this."

Zod grinned. "Unhand cuff me then I'll tell you."

"I'm not stupid Zod, I will not release you until you promise me to tell me where my child is?" Tess asked as she gently traced the tip of the dagger down his chest and to his erection.

Zod cursed as she started to press harder on the blade. "I can take you to him…I promise." He growled. He knew she would do it and didn't want to take the chance of damaging his organ.

Tess bends down and smirked. "It's funny how a man will confess to anything if you threaten to cut his balls off.

Zod reacted admit by capturing her lips in his and gently biting her lip.

Tess pulled back and cursed. "I'm not someone to play with."

"And I'm someone who doesn't like to be teased." He spoke.

"If I release you….I I want you to kneel before me, Zod. She said triumphantly.

Zod glared at her and chuckled loudly. "You have spunk, i'll give you that but, Zod does not knee to anyone."

Tess glared at him annoyed. "No matter you're just had to learn the hard way." Tess started to walk towards the door when Zod yelled at her.

If he got loose he was going to punish her dearly for this, and he would enjoy her hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone likes the new update.<strong>

**Will update soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected with consequences- Chapter 8**

**Paring: **Clark/Lois, Tess/ General Zod, Oliver/ Chloe

Rating- M

* * *

><p>Clark nearly sped past the flying pages entirely when he caught a glimpse of the front page from the corner of his eye. He stops in the middle of an alley and changes. He walks by the stand and grabs the newspaper. A picture of Oliver dressed as green arrow on one side as the other half had Oliver queen dressed in a suit with vignette written in the headline.<p>

Clark gulped as he turned the page to see most the "Most Wanted" headline, his family shield, and his friends' pictures in the lineup in their costume of course. They are doing a search for the Blur and that if anyone knows anything to call V.R.A.

He sighed. How did they find out about Oliver? Not to mention he still had to find Oliver. He was taken last night to a government faculty some place. Chloe was a wreck trying to find him herself, which had him worried.

He walked into the daily planet and tossed the paper on his desk. He sits down to see Cat beside him. "Cat."

"Hi Clark…how's life?" Cat sat on his desk.

Clark stared at her awkwardly. "Ah…good."

"That's good um, I recently had these photos send to me. I'm not sure by who but I wanted to be the one to tell you first. I know this might hurt but..." Cat asked.

"Ah…What is it Cat?"

"Someone send me pictures of Lois and…I think she's cheating on you Clark," Cat said.

Clark stared at her like she was nuts. "Why would you think that?"

Cat dug in her bag and gave him a picture out of an envelope. Clark took it and looked at it. Clark held the grin from appearing on his face. It was a picture of Lois and him dressed in his Blur costume. His face was obscured but Lois face was clearly showing. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a passionate kiss while his hand held one of her legs around his waist. Oh god Cat probably thinks she's having an affair with the blur. If only she knew.

Ok, play dumb Clark. '"Um, wh…where…how?"

Cat placed a gently hand on his arm. "When I seen this I couldn't believe it, that she would cheat on a sweet guy like you." Cat said. "But it's ok, there's other fish out," she smiled brightly.

Clark gulped. He took the picture and folded it. Before he could say anymore Lois strolled in.

"Cat,

"Lois, I guess you have some explaining to do with your two timing," Cat remarked.

"My what...what are you yapping about?" Lois mocked.

Cat took a step forward and whispered. "Your affair…"

"What? Where did you get that crazy idea?" Lois snapped at her and didn't care if anyone heard.

Clark quickly got between the ladies. "Lois why don't we have talk," Clark took her hand while Cat glared at her.

"You deserve better Clark," Cat yelled.

Lois mouth opened and before she could grab Cat Clark pulled her forward to an empty office. He closed the door and stared at her.

"Clark, I don't know what the bitch is telling you but I would never…

"Lois…it's ok…I believe you." Clark pulled out the picture from his pocket and showed.

Lois smiled. "I remember this."

"We should have been a little discrete," Clark said.

"How did Cat get these?" Lois asked.

"Someone sent these to her. Clark said.

"Damn, who would of… oh, that bitch." Lois muttered. "Amanda Weller."

"That can't be…Jon erased her memory," Clark said.

"Then why was she at the base with General Slade," Lois said.

"We should have been more careful." Clark sighed frustrated. "Other than that I think she had more pictures."

"What?" Lois glared at him. A second later he was gone but was back in a flash. He now held the envelope of the picture.

"It's ok Clark, were just have to pretend I was having an affair," Lois smirked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with you being pregnant, Clark said.

"Clark I'm joking. "Lois was out the door and toward her desk.

Clark followed and hoped he would find some news where Oliver was being taken too.

* * *

><p>Oliver wasn't sure where he was but, he's knows he's in some military base. Maybe a ship or a boat since the floor and the wall were made of metal. He wasn't sure how they find out he was green arrow but he was planning on finding out, if he ever got out of here, that is.<p>

He was about to pick the lock with the small pins when he suddenly heard footsteps. He waited and surely enough General Slade stood there with two guards.

"Why don't we cut the chit-chat and tell me why you really have me here," Oliver asked.

"You know very well, why you're here Mr. Queen." General Slade said.

The door open and the two guards pulled Oliver out of the cell. "Hay watch it, I can walk myself," Oliver snapped. Moments later he was in an interrogation room. He sat down annoyed.

"Now why don't you tell us who the Blur is?" General Slade asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Oliver said.

"Because your rot in jail for the rest of your life if you don't," General Slade smiled and Oliver had a bad feeling he was in a hell of a lot more then just a being catechized.

* * *

><p>Jon jones watches as Mandy and Zac curled up on the couch watching cartoons. He couldn't believe that the children were like him. He had no idea a female was on earth all this time. He grabbed a couple of Oreo cookies from the plate and took a bite. He looked over to see Zac walking towards him with his hands reaching out for one.<p>

Jon chuckled and handed him a cookie. "There you go. Is that good?"

The boy smiled and giggled at the cartoon on the screen.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Jon walked over and opened it. To his surprise Lana stood there with Leia in her arms.

"Lana, is everything alright?"

"Not really, may I come in." Lana asked.

"Sure." Lana walked in and toward the couch when she noticed Zac and Mindy. She placed Leia on the floor. "Now be a good little girl. I'll be right back."

Lana walked away from them as Jon stood there. "Lex told me to go here. The VRA found out about the Lex and Blur being friends. Oliver has been arrested and they are planning on looking for more to interrogate. I'm afraid for Lex and our daughter." Lana said.

Jon was surprised. He heard of something going on but he didn't think they would know that much information. He erased Amanda Walker memory from meeting Clark. He doesn't under how she remembered anything. "Stay here, with the children. Don't' let anyone in. Watchtower security is on so you will be able to see who is coming in the building. I have to find Clark before they do. I'll try to find Clark and get as many as possible away from the VRA."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lana said.

"No, but don't worry. You're stay here and I'll find Lex for you." Jon quickly said goodbye to Mindy and Zac and he was off.

Lana turned around and sat on the couch. She smiled as she watched her daughter watch cartoons with Mindy and Zac. At least they were occupied and weren't destroying the place.

* * *

><p>Clark was on his way out of Perry's office when someone barged in. He looked over and his eyes widen startled. General Lane and VRA members stood there.<p>

Lois turned in her seat. "Dad, what brings you to the daily planet?"

"I need to talk to Kent."

Lois didn't like the sound of that. "So you're interrogating my boyfriend again?"

"Lois this is not because you're dating him, this is a matter of national security." General Lane said.

"Excuse me but we were having a meeting, General Lane. Maybe next time you should knock." Perry said angrily.

"This is a lot more important then getting the news." General Lane snapped.

Clark looked between Perry and Lois. He knew if he didn't say something Perry or Lois would probably be in a yelling match any moment.

"Lois, it's okay." Clark stood up.

"Clark." Lois scowled

"No it's okay, Lois." He crossed his arms and glared at General Lane. "I have nothing to hide."

"Then you should have no problem coming with us," lieutenant Trotter said.

For some reason there was something about Trotter she didn't like. "And where are you exactly taking him?" Lois asked.

"For now we just need to ask a few questions. We will be using your conference room to question a couple of your employees." General Lane said.

"Well I'm going with you." Lois said.

"No." Her father said.

"I think she should be questioned. General Slade will want everyone interviewed…especially her." lieutenant Trotter said.

"You're working with General Slade? Has your brain froze over dad." Lois snapped.

"Lois, lieutenant Trotter works for him, not me. I have my own investigation," her father said.

Lois rolled her eyes. Clark sighed and followed them. He wasn't' sure about this whole thing but he didn't want Lois here. He didn't want her to stress out about this and he knew she was worried. "Lois I'll be fine."

Lois watched him leave with worry.

* * *

><p>Tess walks in with a grey low cut dress that shaped her full breast perfectly.<p>

Zod eyed her. "Are you trying to tease me?"

"Why would I do that?" Tess smiled and un-cuffed his feet. "You promised you would kneel."

Zod grinned. "I'll kneel if you release me."

Tess uncuffed his hand. She pushed him to the floor. "Kneel."

Zod held back the angrily sneer as he obediently knelt on the polished parquet floor, hands on his knees, head bowed in obedience. Tess grabbed his head pulling his head upwards. Zod grabbed her leg pulling her dress up noticing she was wearing no panties, and Zod could smell the feminine scent of her.

He wanted to punish her but now he just wanted to feel her below him crying out his name.

Tess gripped his hair harder. Zod knew he could get away even if he had no powers. That didn't mean he could still over power her. Zod smiled as he pushed to her knees.

Before she knew what was happening, Tess found herself in his lap one minute then flipped on her back the next moment. She tried to get up but Zod had straddled her and pinned her arms down. "Never tease a man that doesn't like to be teased.

Tess smiled. "Unless that was my intension."

Zod smirked yanking his pants down and lifting her skirt up." I believe it's time for your punishment then. "He grabbed her hips and pushed forward into her heat.

Tess eyes widened as her she moaned. Her head thrown back, face contorted with pleasure, her precious self-control cast aside for him. She thought she was dominating him, but in truth, he was the one in control. Hips surged forward as she screamed in pleasure.

Moments later he felt her body shake as she climaxed. Her entire body shook, legs trembling, her palms sweaty as she slowly slid forward.

Zod pulled away and rolled. He smiled at her then kissed her bruised lips.

"I think the next time, I'll tie you down and you pleasure me." Tess said catching her breath.

"My lovely Tess. The Next time, your kneel to me." Zod said.

Tess begins to pull out the small Taser from her boot when Zod suddenly grabs her by the neck. The hold is light but not strong. She noticed he was staring at something or someone standing near him. The next thing she see's is darkness.

* * *

><p>Clark sat at the desk in an empty room. General Lane was on the other side glancing at a couple papers lying in front of him.<p>

"I asked somebody at the Pentagon about you and guess what he came up with? Nothing. Nobody's records that clean. Unless they had somebody higher up, wipe it out. Somebody let's say like a U.S. senator, hm?

"Excuse me sir but what gives you the right to spy on us?" Clark asked.

"Oh I'm a 4 star general Clark, and a war hero, I know a smoke screen when I see one."

"You're searching for enemies where they don't exist. Just like your vigilante witch hunt."

I know you're in league with them?" General Lane said.

"I'm not on trial Sam. You want to protect the United States, but as soon as you're threatened everyone else's rights go out the window. Besides that if you really think I was in league with them, where is the proof." Clark said.

"I don't need proof." General Lane said, tossing a couple pictures to Clark. Clark picked it up and looked at it. He almost dropped the photos out of his hand as he looked at them. It had Clark standing in a government building with Amanda Waller. He was fully dressed in his Blur uniform. Shit, he was in big trouble now.

"This picture doesn't state anything. Amanda Waller works for the government. Which I'm sure you know of. She had Chloe your niece and she was going to kill her. I had no choice," Clark said. "If you don't believe me ask Chloe."

General Lane sat at the other seat staring him down. He did researched Agent Waller and did find a few things suspicious that made him wander how corrupted the agency was. He could be right. "I'm grateful that you saved her but it doesn't give me the answer about why you're a vignette and how you got those powers."

Clark sighed annoyed. "Meteor infected, I was very young when I received it."

"No meteor infected person has more then one power." General Lane said.

"Are we though here, because I got things to do." Clark snapped.

"You don't realize how serious this is. General Slade is in charge of the operation. I don't trust him and especially if he finds out about my daughter being pregnant. He hates others who are different and he has no morals at all. He would likely kill her and you if he knew." General Lane said.

Clark sat there surprised that General Lane was telling him this. Although he already knew how evil General Slade is. "And what do you plan on doing?"

"As of right now you're free to go." General Lane took the pictures off the table, took out his lighter and lit it. He then dropped it in the metal waste can. He placed a card on the desk beside Clark. "I'll be seeing you, soon." Then he left leaving Clark flabbergasted. Clark picked it up and read.

It was coordinates but he wasn't sure what for. He placed the card in his jacket and left the room. Lois nearly jumped him when he stepped out side. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought these goons were going to take you away." Lois snapped glaring at Lieutenant Trotter and the man beside her.

"Lois I'm fine." Clark took her hand and walked away from the VRA agents. "Your father gave me this." He handed her the card.

"Coordinates, for what?" Lois asked.

"Maybe it's where Oliver is." Clark whispered.

"Why would my father help you rescue Oliver, when he was the one that had him arrested?" Lois said.

"I know. It doesn't make since unless it's a trap." Clark said.

"Well, duh, it has trap written all over it. Don't you dare even think about going?" Lois pointed a finger at him.

Clark smiled. "Why don't we go and talk to Chloe. I haven't seen her all day which has me worried." Clark says.

"You think my cous, is going to rescue her husband, don't you?" Lois said.

"Well she does have your stubbornness," he joked.

"Oh I'll get you back for that smallville," Lois muttered.

Clark smiled and took her hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"And how are we supposed to do that genius, with the VRA agents here." Lois whispered.

Clark smiled as he and Lois made there way to the entrance. Surprising no one stopped him or her. Not even lieutenant Trotter. She seemed pissed through. Clark and Lois got in the car and drove off. He would of flown but that would be dangerous to do it now when the VRA is looking for him.

* * *

><p>General Lane sat in his car as he watched Lois leave the parking lot. He hissed as he dialed a number. "It's done…He's left the building... and leave my niece and daughter out this." General lane then ends the car in frustration. He just hopes his daughter would forgive him for doing this. He had no choice.<p>

General Slade had information that could wreck his daughter's career and destroy her life. He had no doubt Lois knew Clark was the Blur but the only thing was. General Slade knew too and knew his daughter was dating Clark.

He shutters to think what would happen if Slade knew about his daughter's pregnancy.

He would do anything to protect his daughter. Even if it met putting a bullet between Slade's eyes he would do it for her.

He was just glad his youngest daughter Lucy was out of this mess. Now he just had to get Lois out of the country, then maybe he could put this whole crazy mess away from him.

* * *

><p>Tess wakes up and knows just by looking around the room that she's not at the mansion. She's at the same place she had dreamed of. She was on the ship; she knew she was by the shape of the room and metal walls. She hastily stood up and noticed she was not dressed in usual tired but was dressed in a black halter dress. It fit her perfectly and she wandered if Zod dressed her.<p>

She wasn't sure how he got free because it was highly impossible for him to fly. Either ways she plans on getting out of here including her child. She walked towards the door but stood a step back startled when it opened.

She knew the girl but couldn't place from where. She could tell she was one of Zod's officers by the clothes and by the look on her face and the blue tint in her eyes she wasn't someone to piss off.

"My name is Alia and it's not wise to piss me off." She said.

"I can tell…Are you the one that freed Zod." Tess said eyeing her carefully.

"I am…I knew he was in trouble from the moment he signaled me."

"Signaled?" Tess repeated.

"Yes, in your world you call it a tracker. Such technology can be useful I suppose," Alia said.

"Where is he now?" Tess asked.

"He's developing his powers back. It takes some time to process," Alia said.

"How?" Tess asked.

"You ask way to many questions for a human. It makes me wander what he see's in you… to reproduce?" Alia said.

Tess eyes widen. It was true then. The bastard did take her child. "Where is my son?"

"You don't need to know, as for now stay in your corridors." Alia then left.

Tess sighed annoyed. There was no way she was staying here. She quickly walked by a panel on the wall and tried to pull it off. Well, that did not work. She walked to the door and banged on it a couple times. She even kicked it. Damn him to hell.

This dress was bugging her because it wasn't actually holding her breast perfectly. She felt like they were going to fall out. She hissed angrily and pounded on the door again. "ZOD."

The door opens almost pushing her back. "Finally."

Zod steps in the room with his arms crossed. "Have you decided to behave?"

Tess eyed him up and down. He wore the same suit he wore when he first abducted her. He was in his uniform and she couldn't help not to admire how he looked. "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled playfully and walked towards him. She played with the collar on his suit.

Zod noticed the movement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him. "Don't even try anything Tess. I'm tired of your games."

"What games?" Tess said dumbfounded.

"Come, there is something I want to show you."

Tess followed him as he took her hand. He pushed a few buttons on the wall and a door open on the left side of the room. Inside what looked liked to be a bathroom? He pulled her near the mirror. "What are you doing?"

Zod smiled and faced her towards the mirror. He pulled her hair away from her neck. "Do you know what this means?" He pointed to the mark on the side of her neck.

""What the…did you mark me?" Tess turned around angrily.

He grabbed her hand preventing her to hit him. "It means the house of Zod. It means you are mine and no one else's."

"Your getting kind of possessive, don't you think?" Tess snapped. She pushed him away only for him to pull her forward and slam his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as he pushed her back against the counter, savagely kissing her lips.

Tess gasped as he grinds against her, his hips pushing into hers. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her but she losing herself into his passion. He finally released her as his mouth trailed to her neck then to her breast. He pushed one cloth to the side and latched on to a nipple. His tongue swirled around the tip. It sent a never-ending stream of electric pause down to her spine. "Oh…damn you."

Zod released her with a plop. He chuckled as her eyes were close and she was trying to catch her breath. "You look lovely with no clothes but I doubt Alia would agree with that."

Tess leaned up and slapped him. She sat up to pull her shirt back up when Zod stopped her. He gently pulled the other cloth down revealing her other breast. He lapped at it just as he did the other one. Tess eyes widen and took the pleasure he was given her.

Minutes later he released her admiring his work. He held her still as she tried to catch her breathe. "I doubt any man pleasured you like this," Zod said twilling a strand of hair as his right hand cupped her right breast.

Tess knew if she didn't stop him she was never going to get out of here or find her son. She pushed him away and pulled her dressed up. "Zod, stop…yes your lover, if that's what you want to hear but I'm sure you didn't bring me here for that. So why don't we get back to business and tell me where my son is?"

Zod smirked and walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the closet and grabbed an item. He turned and handed it to Tess. "It's best if you change. I don't' think you want to go out there like that, not that I'm complaining or nothing."

Tess looked down and scowled. Her nipples were poking through the dress noticeably. "And I wander how that happened."

"I didn't see you complaining." Zod smiled.

Tess rolled her eyes and quickly changed. She followed him out the door and into the corridors. She expected to see others on the ship but surprisingly there was no one there but Zod, her and Alia. He led into a small room where there was a small crib in the center of the room. Nearby what looked like to be some type of robot? Tess walked faster and peered into the crib.

The baby had blue eyes, whose cries were not soothed to an irritating whimper at the presence of Zod until the babies' eyes landed on hers. He reached his little fist up and held it above him. The child had her eyes and his dark hair. Face of perfect innocent child and she couldn't believe she was staring at him.

Zod gently picked him slowly and rocked him. Tess watched him surprised to see him so gentle.

Zod noticed the look. "Don't look so surprise Tess. I did have a family before all of this." He sat down on the odd looking couch as he stared at the child in his arms.

Tess quickly went to him. "How, is he alive without…

"Like I said the technology on this ship is far advance then earth. I was able to make a biotank to harvest the embryo so it could grow."

Tess knew he was no scientist. He was a general, someone must have helped him. "So who helped you…I know your no scientist."

Zod smiled. "You doubt my intelligence, sweet Tess."

Tess smiled but didn't' say anything. She watched as he lifted the infant to her. "Take him, I have something to take care of." Zod said standing up.

Tess gently took the infant and eyed Zod. "Where are you going and I'm not staying here."

"Your government has found out about the Blur and it's only a moment of time before they find Clark Kent." Zod said.

"What?" Tess stood up shocked.

"That is why you have to stay here. Your government is rounding up vignettes and Meteor infected people. Your not safe there anymore." Zod said.

"And I wonder how they found out." Tess said.

"I'm not the one to be accused this time Tess. This is real and with the last stunt you pulled, they are probably searching for me too," Zod said.

"I'm not staying here when my brother and my friends are in danger," Tess said rocking the child in her arms.

Zod was suddenly infront behind her. He wraps his arms around her and whispered. "If you leave you will endanger yourself and our son. Do you want that?" he said.

"No." Tess said.

"Good. I'll see what I can do about your brother." Zod then was gone leaving Tess to stare at the child in her arms. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she had to find someway to help her friends.

* * *

><p>"Whose bright idea was this?" Oliver Queen said leaning against the cell.<p>

Chloe hissed angrily as she sat on the opposite side from him. She couldn't believe she got caught. She had crawled her way into the vent shaft and dropped into a meeting room. There was only one person there and that was lieutenant Trotter. After a couple punches she was out matched when she pulled a gun on her.

"I was trying to save you." Chloe grumbled. She was trapped in a small little room with no doors or windows or any other visible way to escape. "How long were you here?"

"A couple hours. They only interrogated me. It makes me wander if they're waiting for something."

"Or someone." Chloe's eyes widened.

"You don't think he would be stupid enough to try and break us out?" Oliver asked.

"This is not good. We need to get out an warn them." Chloe whispered.

"I got to say, love the outfit." Oliver eyed her and noticed the skintight black and green outfit. She had on a mask on her face, which made her even look sexier. "I tried the vent up above don't waste your time. It will electrocute you."

Chloe rolled eyes annoyed. She started to stand up when she heard the sound of guards coming. Soon they appeared around the corner dragging someone.

Oliver's eyes widen. "Lex. What the hell did you do to him?"

General Slade smiled as the two guards tossed Lex in the cell and locked it. "Don't get cocky Mr. Queen or you might be next. Although I'm not sure if you can handle being electrocuted. It won't kill you but hurts like a bitch." General Slade said.

Chloe hissed at him. "This is torture, if people knew what you were doing…"

"Mr. Sullivan. I done far worst then this and the government seems not to care…and you know why because I get the job done…and I get answers." General Slade said.

"Since Mr. Luther is out of commission for awhile I suppose we could try to get answers out of one of you." Slade said.

"I will kill you if you touch my wife." Oliver hissed at him.

General Slade laughed. "I would take her but I don't think General Lane would take it light if I tortured his niece…so your have to do."

" No." Chloe's eyes widen as they unlocked the cage. Chloe grabbed on to Oliver's arm as two guards came in. Oliver tried fight his way but he got tossed on the ground and kicked.

"Stop," Chloe quickly did a side kicked knocking one guard to the ground. The other one she knocked the gun out of his hand. Before she knew it lieutenant Trotter had her hand around her throat and tossed her to the wall. "That's enough Mrs. Sullivan. We don't have time to for your spats," she hissed.

"OLIVER." Chloe screamed as they dragged Oliver away. "Oliver."

"Would you stop screaming." Lex hissed in pain. He rolled on his back and looked at the girl. "Chloe."

Chloe moved toward his cell. "Lex, are you okay?"

"Ya except my brain feel fuzzy." Lex said.

"They took Oliver…we have to do something." Chloe cried.

"Chloe I barely can move." Lex said.

Chloe quickly looked in her boot and smiled when she found two pins. "I'll get help." Chloe moved to the door and to pick the lock.

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the center of watchtower and looked at his friends. ""A.C and Mera, Bart, Carter, black canary and Jon jonn's stood by them. "Is everyone one ready?" Clark said.<p>

Clark I really suggest that we plan this thoroughly. "This might be a trap." Lois said.

"I agree with Lois." Lana said.

"I understand but what more could we do. Oliver, Chloe, Tess and Lex are now missing. We presume that the government has them. We can't wait around and do nothing." Clark says.

"That is why I should go." Jon said.

Dr. Hamilton walked into the room startling everyone. "Sorry guys but I found something that you would be interested to know Jon."

Jonn's turned towards him. "What is it?"

Dr. Hamilton handed him a paper. "I did the test twice like you told me too and there is no error. The two children that Lois and Clark found…are yours."

Jon is shocked and is not sure what to say. He looked back at the children that were asleep on the couch. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Lois smiled and couldn't help to tease him. "Wow, so who's the lucky lady and how long have you been having an affair."

"Actually I'm at a lost. I don't remember meeting anyone that was from my planet or had I had any type of relationship to result from me having two children." Jon said.

"Well if she's like you, she could of wiped your memory." Lois said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Jon said.

"It could be a bunch of different reasons." Lois said turned back to suddenly find Clark gone. "What the…Clark…where the hell did he go?"

"I think he left," Lana said worried.

Lois cursed if she knew he was going to do this she would of kept him tied up. "Damn him." She didn't even have her powers to go after him now. This was really bad.

A moment later Clark came back. Lois smacked him. "Clark you scared ups. Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to see Jor-el." Clark said flustered.

"And?"

"He's…It's…not working." Clark said dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Lois said.

"He won't speak and when I went to look at the console there was nothing there but darkness. It's like someone pulled the plug or malfunctioned." Clark said. " But that's impossible."

"That is unlikely to happened. The only person that could disable the fortress is someone that knew Jor-el ad the house of El." Jon said.

"There was only one person that could of done this…Zod." Clark said.

"What could he want with the fortress." Lois asked.

"God only knows." Clark said.

Jon jonn's watched as they came up with a better plan to save Chloe, Lex, Tess and Oliver. While the only thing running though his mind was Mindy and Zac. How could he not know he had two children? The thought alone still puzzles him and it makes him even more worried then ever to leave them here while the VRA is out there looking for them.

"What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>After an hour Tess finally sneaks out of the room with the sleeping baby in her arms. She wasn't sure what she was going to name him but there was no way she was naming him Zod Jr. the poor child would grow up and get teased. Besides she likes the Connor better. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she had to do something. She had a feeling Zod wasn't going to help. She made her way what looked like to be a lab. She grabbed the metal card she stole from Zod's pocket and slide in the door. It opened and she quickly stepped in looking around. She hid behind a shelf and watched a man work on some large device in the center of the room. It looks like some type of portal.<p>

The man's back was turned and she couldn't help to notice the man hair looked familiar but she couldn't figure it out. She stopped as the baby in her arms awoke. His eyes wide smiling at her. Tess was trying to get the baby to be quiet but he wouldn't listen. Maybe it was a bad idea to take the infant with her. When she looked up she jumped startled as the man now stood in front of her.

"It seems like we meet again Miss. Mercer."

Tess couldn't believe her eyes. "Jor-el"

"We have a lot to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the very long wait. Chapter 12 will be the last chapter. **

Chapter 9

Rating- M

* * *

><p>Chloe sat and leaned against the wall as Olive was beside her in pretty bad shape. Lex was hurt, but awake for now. Chloe went to check on Oliver when the door burst open.<p>

Chloe's eyes widened. "Zod?" She went to stand when Lex punched Zod in the face.

"Where is my sister?"

Zod punched him sending him to the floor. "Is that how you greet your savior?"

"Where is she?" Lex asked.

"She is safe?" Zod said. "No need to be alarmed. I'm here to rescue you."

"Why would you help us," Chloe said.

"Opps, I should of mention I wasn't saving you. I was saving Lex because Tess is persistent on his safety."

That surprised Lex. Before he could say anything, Zod grabbed his arm. "Good luck." And they were gone.

Chloe stared at the broken door. Damn Zod for leaving her and Oliver by themselves. She grabs Oliver's arm and wakes him. "Oliver, come on wake up."

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"We need to get out of here," Chloe said.

"You're not going anywhere, Mrs. Sullivan," Trotter said.

Chloe turned around to be faced with a gun to her face.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked.

"We saw the footage. Where is the alien known as Zod?"

Chloe gulped. "I don't know."

Trotter hit her with the gun and Chloe fell to the floor.

"She's telling the truth," Oliver said.

"Why did he take Lex Luther?" Trotter asked.

"We don't' know," Oliver said.

"Tell me or I'll put a bullet in your head," Trotter said.

"No, Chloe said," sitting up.

"On the count of 3."

Chloe's eyes widened. "It's because of Tess Mercer,"

Trotter pulled the gun away. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Zod has Tess. Tess wanted him to rescue Lex. That is all I know," Chloe said.

"Lier," Trotter said. "I know when someone is lying to me." Trotter pulled the barrel of the gun back.

"No!" Oliver screamed and pushed Chloe back. The gun went of and he heard someone fall and the sound of a siren. He opened his eyes to see Clark holding the bullet away from his face. He sighs realizing this was the forth time Clark saved him from death.

"Clark, thank god," Chloe said, hugging him.

Clark tossed the bullet away. "It's okay. I'm here now. Let's go."

Bart stepped into the room. "I hope your happy to see me too."

"Bart," It's good to see you too," Chloe said.

"Let's get out of here." Bart picked Chloe up into his arms and raced out of the building.

Clark took Oliver's hand and flew out of the building. He placed him on the ground far away from the military base.

"Warn me the next time you fly," Oliver said, falling to the ground.

"I need to get you to a doctor," Clark said.

"I can't be seen. I'll just be captured again," Oliver said.

Clark bend down to get a better look at his injury when he heard something. He turned and saw something green flying towards him. He fired fire at it, but it didn't stop it. He realized it was green kryptonite. It flew into his shoulder and he screamed. He feels to the ground ventilating.

"Clark," Oliver leaned over and tried to find the meteorite that was lodged in his shoulder. "Clark stay with me." Oliver started to panic when the green poison started traveling up his arm and into his neck, to his face. It was worse when Oliver heard jeeps coming towards them. He needed to get Clark out of here.

He knew he couldn't get them out of here. The only thing he could do was get the meteorite out of his skin and pray they get out in time.

* * *

><p>Back at the spaceship, Tess sat down on one of the chairs as Jor'el stood in front of her. He was alive and well. She didn't understand how.<p>

"How are you here?" Tess asked.

"Zod had went to the fortress and retrieved my DNA structure that was embedded into crystal that activates the fortress. Somehow the technology on this ship made him able to bring my formal self back. But I don't have my powers.

Zod has hated me since the day I denied him to bring his family back when Krypton was destroyed. Now I see the only way to take back the loss is to give him a purpose in live.

Unfortunally, Zod wanted the child that grew in you. I had no choice, but to do what he said.

"You took my child?" Tess asked shocked.

"I believe this might change him. I saw pieces of him coming back, but…I don't know. It's a chance I took."

Tess wasn't sure if she could believe Zod could change. She looks down at the child in her arms. "He's alive. That's all that matters. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, yet. Mrs. Mercer," Jor-el said. "I need to find a way to get my powers back. Then I could begin what I was set out to do."

"What is that?" Tess asked.

Jor-el only smiled. He didn't say anything.

Tess hands the child to Jor-el when she hears the door open.

Zod walks in and drops Lex.

"Lex," Tess runs to him. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing to your precious brother, Tess. Your government had him captured and tortured. He passed out on his way here.

"Lex." Tess slaps his face but he doesn't wake up. "Then why won't he wake up?"

Zod sighs annoyed. "Jor-el please wake him up before I get more annoyed.

Jor-el hands him the child and he grabs a scanner.

Tess watches as Jor'el scans Lex with something. "What's that?"

"It's a device that can heal any type of wound or broken bone," Jor-el said.

Moments later, he woke up. "Tess."

"Lex," Tess hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Lex said. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw a man he never saw before and Zod holding an infant. His eyes blazed.

"Tess, is that…"

"Yes," Tess said. "My son."

"You mean our son," Zod said.

"Not that I had a choice in the matter," Tess muttered.

"Zod pulled her off the floor and into his arms. "You had a choice and I remembered it from the moment you jumped me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Zod."

"You are not supposed to be here," Zod said, staring at Tess.

"I was bored. Get over it," Tess said.

Zod sighed annoyed. "

Jor-el smirked.

Lex stood up. "Who are you and where is Chloe and Oliver?"

"I left them there?" Zod said.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"Because I know Clark would save them eventually.

Jor-el suddenly dropped to his knees in agony. "My son."

"Jor-el what is it?" Tess asked.

"It's Clark…. He's dying."

* * *

><p>"He should be back by now. Where is he?" Lois said<p>

"He should have been right behind me," Bart said.

"Chloe can you pin-point them?" Lois asked.

"I can try," Chloe quickly go on the computer and pulled up a satellite picture of where Clark is. She zoomed and she froze. "Oh god."

"No, why is Clark not moving. Jon can you help him?" Lois asked.

"I can. Could you watch Mindy and Zac?"

"I can watch them, Lana said. "Where is Lex?"

"Zod took Lex. He mentioned something about Tess. I'm not sure," Bart said.

"Oh god, what if Zod hurts Lex," Lana said.

"Isn't that my father's jeep," Lois said pointing to the screen. "No, he wouldn't." Lois quickly grabbed her jacket and phone.

"Where are you going?" Chloe said.

"To find my husband?" Lois left before they could stop her.

"Jon, go after her. It's not safe for her to be out," Chloe said.

"I know," Jon said leaving the building.

* * *

><p>Oliver reacted by punching the first man that came towards him. He was pushed to the ground and kicked. Oliver spitted out blood.<p>

"You're only making this worse Mr. queen. You're already be in prison for knowing and harboring an extraterrestrial," General Slade said.

Oliver wiped off the blood and saw General lane stand there. He seemed to be stunned as he stared at Clark. "If you let him die, Lois would never forgive you," Oliver said.

"I told you not to trust Clark and now look what happened. Your own daughter fell in love with a being you thought was a man," General Slade said.

"He is a man. More then your ever be," Oliver said.

General Lane didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Clark was the blur and apparently not human. It was even worse when he remembered his daughter told him she was pregnant. The very thought of it frighten him. Would the child become an abomination or would it be human? He saw the green poison flowing through Clark's neck. It was something he never saw before. He knew it was killing Clark. He had to do something.

General Slade pulled out his gun and pointed it toward Clark.

General Lane grabbed the gun and tossed it on the side. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at General Slade. "I can't let you do that."

"What do you think you are doing General?"

"What I have to do?" General Lane said.

"He is an abomination. He needs to be destroyed," General Lane said.

"He hasn't hurt anyone. Just because he's different doesn't make him dangerous," Lane said.

"What about your daughter? I know she's engaged to that thing. Doesn't it make you sick," General Slade said.

Oliver really wanted to punch Slade, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to try and take out the bullet in Clarks chest.

"His name is Clark. Stop calling his a thing," Oliver said.

"How can it not bug you? He's not human and he's going to marry your daughter. What if it impregnates your daughter? It would be a disgrace and a…"

"Shut up, Slade. I'm tired of hearing your nonsense," General Lane said.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Slade asked.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. The two jeeps behind them exploded. General Slade turned around pulling out another gun from his back pocket. General Lane turned and saw a familiar being floating in mid air. His eyes blaze red as he shot a flame of fire between them.

"If you don't put that gun down I'll have no choice, but to kill you," Zod said.

"Another one. How many are there," Slade said annoyed.

"No, Clark…" Stay with me," Oliver said.

Zod dodged the bullet that came shooting past him. He ran forward and tossed the gun out of Slade's hand. Then he tossed Slade on to the ground. He turned toward Lane.

"Get Clark out of here. Now," General lane said.

Zod grabbed Clark and hissed as the kryptonite was weakling him. "I'll come back," Zod said flying into the air hastily.

Oliver watched Zod leave and prayed Clark would be okay.

* * *

><p>Jor-el was there when Zod dropped Clark to the floor. Zod fell to his knees weakened.<p>

Jor-el ran to Clark.

"Zod, what happened?" Tess asked, walking towards him.

"Slade shot him with kryptonite," Zod hissed moving out of the room.

"Lex, could you help me move him," Jor-el said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lex said.

Jor-el and Lex carried him to the lab and laid him on the table. "I don't know." Jor-el grabbed some sort of device and scanned Clark. He stopped at his shoulder and pushed a button. A small light appeared and a piece of green bullet came out of Clark's shoulder.

Jor-el pushed a button and a small glass window above shining sun down onto his son. He sighed relieved when the green poison started to seep out of Clark's skin. "He's going to be okay."

Lex was relieved. He left the room and found Zod Standing over Oliver.

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"Slade is what happened?" Oliver said.

Jor-el walked in and eyed the man with the familiar pair of eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Jor-el. Clarks biological father."

"Is he…"

"He'll be okay. He needs rest." Jor-el scanned Oliver and healed him.

"That's a nifty device," Oliver said. "I thought you died."

"Yes, it is," Jor-el said. "I was dead. Zod brought me back."

Zod eyes Tess that was holding their crying son. Lex walked over and stared at the child in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is all so new to me. I can't believe I have a…child," Tess said.

"Are you sure your okay?" Lex asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tess rocked the child trying to keep him quite, but he kept crying.

"Tess, I'm sure Connor is hungry…come," Zod reached his hand toward her.

Tess took his hand and Lex watched them leave. He didn't trust Zod and wished he could get Tess away from Zod.

Tess followed Zod down the hall and into a bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" Tess asked.

"As I said before, Connor is hungry. Sit down," Zod sat on the bed patting the seat beside him.

Tess eyed him wonder what he was planning. Zod went to remove the strap that held her dress when she stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"He wants milk. I'm sure you know…."

"How could I produce it when I didn't give birth to him," Tess said.

Zod smiled and undid the tie holding her dress. Her breast spilled out and Tess held the child close as he latched on.

"See what I told you. He's a natural," Zod said.

"I wonder where he get that from," Tess mocked.

A few minutes later, Connor was done. Zod took Connor and placed him in the baby crib in the room next to his. "What' wrong?"

"Nothing," Tess said. She didn't realize breast-feeding was so painful.

Zod noticed and pulled her forward. "I see you have a little problem you need help him.

Tess watched him pin her to bed below him. He gently traveled his hand up her stomach and to her chest. He released one and his mouth latched on to one. He laved it with his tongue and Tess was surprised the pain went away. She looked up to find him leaning on the bed with nothing on. He ripped her dress off and Tess couldn't but help noticed his lavished body.

"What do you want sweet Tess?" Zod asked pulling her forward and teasing her entrance.

Tess moaned as he jerked forward.

"Did I ever tell you you're so perfect and tight," he said ramming into her.

Tess moaned again. He traced the house of Zod symbol on her neck. "You know you are mine forever Tess Mercer. No one will worship your body like I do and no one will ever hurt you." Zod said pounding into her.

Tess moaned trying to keep up, but her head was spinning and her mind was clouded by lust.

Zod groaned as her lovely breast rubbed against his every time he pounded into her. He flipped her over as she now straddled him. "Ride me lovely Tess."

Tess rocked forward. Zod smiled as she placed her hand on his chest and rocked forward.

It wasn't long when they both came hard. Tess fell against him falling asleep.

Zod smiled and leaned against her. "You are mine forever."

* * *

><p>Jor-el grabbed a scalpel and dug the blade in the palm of his hand. He hissed as pain laced thought his hand. With his right hand he grabbed the vile of Clarks blood and dropped some of it onto the cut on his hand. He placed the vile down and watched as the cut instantly healed his hand. He felt his body tingled. He knew it wouldn't be long now.<p>

He walked onto the deck when he heard a noise coming from the bay. He turned and saw Alia unconscious on the floor. He turned and saw him staring at a Martian with red eyes, and then it changed into a dark skin man.

"Jon?"

"I can't believe it. Your alive," Jon said.

"My old friend," Jor-el shook his hand. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. I'm assuming you found Clark."

"Yes, he'll be okay. He was exposed to green meteorite. But he'll be okay," Jor-el said.

"We have a lot to discuss," Jon said.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

><p>Lois pulled the car over when she saw the two jeeps burning in the field. One was her father's jeep. Oh god please let him be okay. Lois got out of the car, but was stopped by several armed military men.<p>

"Miss, you are not aloud here," a shoulder said.

"My father is General Lane. Where is he?" Lois asked.

"Miss, I can't let you…

"Solider let her through," General lane said.

"Father," Lois ran to him and hugged him. "What happened? Where is Clark? Is he okay?"

General Lane smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but you can't stay here. General Lane can't see you."

"What do you mean he'll be fine? Where is he?" Lois asked.

"Zod took him," Lane said.

"What? He'll kill him," Lois said.

"I'm sure he was trying to help him," Lane said.

"Does Slade know about who Clark is?" Lois said.

"Sadly, yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if I could trust you. You work for the military."

Lois walked away and Lane followed her away from scene. "Clark is the Blur isn't he," Lane said.

Lois turned to face him. "Yes, but that doesn't make him any different. He saves people. He's not some monster that kills people. He's the most kindness person there is."

"What a poor tainted girl your daughter has become," a familiar voice said.

Lois turned to face Slade from behind her.

Lane stepped in front of his daughter protecting her. "Get out of here Slade."

"Why would I do that when I got the best information there is and you're too sightless to see it. Your daughter is so blind by her affection for the thing that she doesn't even realize what he really is," Slade said disgusted.

Lois glared at Slade irritated. "He is not a thing. He is more then your ever be you piece of…"

"Lois." Lane glared at his daughter then back at Slade. "What do you want Slade. He's gone so why persist on a pissing contest?"

Slade chuckled. "This is only the beginning, and I think you should know there will be an news conference this evening. You should come. You might find it interesting," Slade left.

Lois watched him leave with irritation. "Why do I have a bad feeling he's going to tell the world about Clark."

"No one is going to believe him, Lois. Come on, let's get out of here," Lane said.

Lois and General Lane left the scene, but Lois stomach was all in knots. She had this sicken feeling something bad was going to happen. She had to find a way to find Clark.

* * *

><p>Tess awoke to find Zod staring at her. He was tracing the curves of her arm and her face.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" Tess asked.

"Long enough," Zod smiled then looked down at the child that lay beside them.

Tess smiled to find Connor wiggling his arms in the air. "Looks like he wants to play," Tess said, picking him up into her arms. His fingers latched onto her arm. He cried against her and Tess knew he was probably hungry. She lowered him as she fed him.

"Mother hood suits you, lovely Tess," Zod said, eyeing her.

Tess rolled her eyes. There was knock on the door.

Zod quickly placed a pair of pants on as Tess covered herself with the blanket. Zod opened the door. To his surprise Jor-el stood there. "What are you doing here?" Zod asked.

"We need to talk," Jor-el said.

Zod sighs annoyed. "This better be important."

"It is, get dressed and meet me in the lab," Jor-el left knowing Zod would not be happy about this, but he didn't care. Clark's wife and his grandchild were in danger. He had to get them to safety even if that met risking them.

Later, Zod walked into the room dressed in black as usual. Tess followed him wearing black halter dress. She carried Connor in her arms as she made her way to center of the room and took a seat on the couch. Zod sat beside her.

Lex, Oliver and Jon sat on one side. While Jor-el sat on the other end.

"We have a situation," Jor-el said

"What could be more important then for you to wake us," Zod said.

Jor-el pressed a button and a large screen appeared and turned on.

It was a broadcast about the vignettes. General Slade stood there with a few other military officials. It was a live broadcast in the middle of the town.

"I have an announcement to make. As you know the vignettes have taken the law into their own hand the past years. As you know we are passing a bill to stop all vignettes from taking the law in their own hand. Once in effect this world will be at peace once more. The news I want to share with you today is the vignette known as the Blur. Some of you consider him as a hero, a god, a villain. Today I have proof he is no god and certainly not a hero," Slade said.

"Someone has to stop this. He's going to expose Clark," Oliver said.

Zod smiled loving the irony of this. Kal-el was going to be exposed to what he really was on natural TV. Serves him right for everything he has done.

"Where's Jor-el and Jon at?"

Zod looked around and he fumed. Jor-el was gone. That could mean only one thing. He had his powers back.

* * *

><p>Lois stood there in the middle of the crown of cameramen and announcers. The street was filled and Lois knew her life would turn upside down once Slade announced the truth. What was she going to do? She wished Clark were here.<p>

She moved closer knowing any minute she'll have to save Clarks reputation. She wasn't sure how, but she will.

Slade gave a small grin to Lois in the crowd. "In a recent incident one of our government faculty blew up as you know. We were in pursuit and able to catch the Blur, but with the cost of destroying our building and killing a few of our own men."

"Liar," Lois thought. There was never no fire.

"We had disabled him, but the Blur was rescued by one of his own. As you known we have no idea who the man is, but he goes by the name of Zod. If anyone sees this man, he is considered to be dangerous and to call the government immediately. The beings look like us and walk like us, but they are not we. They have extremely dangerous powers. With the latest development, we learned that the two beings are not human and are extraterrestrial."

This caused a lot of commotion. Reporters started shouting questions and the police had to push people back to stay away from General Slade. Lois looked around and saw Chloe and Lana walk towards her.

"Chloe, what are we going to do?" Lois said.

"Jon, went to find Clark. I'm sure any moment Clark will put a stop to this," Chloe said.

Lois had a feeling she was going have to do something.

"Please, I'm only here to make an announcement. I will answer your questions later this evening. For my last announcement, we have learned the identity of the Blur is a Metropolis resident and works as a…"

Suddenly the ground shook from behind the stage and a blast of golden light burst toward the stage making the sounds system crash to the ground and shorten out. Slade turned around annoyed. Four military officials took their gun out and looked around. There were gasp and muttering when Slade turned around. In front of the stage a young girl with blond hair stood holding a large golden rod.

"The Blur is a hero. You're wrong about him," Star girl said.

"What a surprise. He send one of his lackeys to come here to defend him," Slade said.

"No, I'm only a messenger. The people will see truth and you will lose," she said.

Lois walked toward Star-girl. A few agents had their guns on Star-girl. Lois moved forward quickly and stood in front of Star-girl. "She's just a teenager, back off or all you going to proof to the world just how evil you can be General Slade."

A few reporters gasped and were snapping pictures of Lois protecting the young girl. General Slade only smirked.

"No, actually I think the world would like to know how long you were going to hide the fact that your carrying the Blur's child.

Lois eyes widened as the reporters went crazy. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Reporters were trying to ask her questions.

"That's not true," Lois said.

"There is no reason to lie, Lois. I have all the proof I need and I will posting the information public starting tomorrow."

Lois was so mad. She wanted to beat him with a bat. To her horror, the stage caught on fire as her eyes blazed red. Oh god, not now. "Star-girl get me out of here," Lois muttered.

Star-girl lifts the rod up and before she could slam it to the ground she was shot in the arm.

"Get her," General Slade pointed at Lois.

Lois turned and ran into the crown, but was pulled back by a cop. Lana and Chloe were yelling her name, but couldn't get to her.

Lois was pulled toward the center of the town and she was freaking out. If she kept her eyes close she might be okay and might not burn anything else. They walked past the reporters and toward the car.

"I wondered what your father would think if he knew you carried that abomination in your stomach. "Too bad we'll have to get it out of you."

"Over my dead body," Lois said.

"That could be arranged," Slade said.

Suddenly Lois looked up to see someone fly toward the stage. The ground cracked as something landed hard.

Lois looked toward to see a man dressed in a black suit with a white collar. He turned around and Lois couldn't believe her eyes. "Jor-el."

"Another alien, I presume," Slade hissed. "What the hell is he doing?"

Lois watched Jor-el make his way to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"My name is Jor-el and I came on behalf to protect the Blur's true identity. He has lived with the human since he was bored and his not a threat to this world.

I know many of you are asking where we are from.

You are not alone. I am from Krypton from a planet that had been destroyed many years ago. I send my only son to Earth in hope that he could protect your world since I have lost my world. His destiny is to be the worlds' greatest protector. He is not a god, but a hero and for the past twenty years he has learned what it means to protect. I hope in time that everyone will understand that no matter who you are or where you come from we are all equal," Jor-el said. "That is all I have to say."

Slade hissed angrily.

Jor-el appeared in front of Lois pulled her away from Slade. The next thing she knew she was flying in the air.

"Oh my god, put me down," Lois said.

Jor-el smiled. "It's going to be okay, Lois. I'm taking you to see Clark."

Lois opened her eyes and was relieved to find they were inside a plane.

"Lois?" Oliver ran toward her and hugged her.

"Are you okay," Oliver asked.

"Yes, where' is Clark?" Lois asked.

"Come," Jor-el said

Lois followed him and saw Clark lying on a bed. "Clark?"

Jor-el grabbed a hold of his hand and Clark awoke. He instantly found Lois arms wrapped around him.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"You been out for while, but your find now," Jor-el said.

Clark turned and wondered if he was see's thing. "How…"

"I'm alive Clark. I'll explain everything later," Jor-el said.

Clark watched amazed that his father was standing there, alive. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling he was going to find out very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Clark, I thought I would never see you again," Lois cried in his arms.

"It's okay, Lois. I'm okay," Clark said, hugging her as he sat on the table.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Slade, that's what happened? He knew about green meteorite."

"Who saved me?" Clark asked.

"Zod."

"Are you serious?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I saw him carry you in…I thought you were…"

Clark pulled her forward and hugged her. "It's okay, Lois," I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

><p>Tess watches as Zod walks into a room and takes her son, Zell out of the crib. She watches him from the window in the door as he holds her son. She is transfixed how kind he is.<p>

She was seated on an elegant couch, which was by the window. She could see the darkness outside. It was nightfall and Tess was tired, really tired.

After spending half the night trying to get her child asleep, Zod trying to seduce her she was sure she wasn't going to get enough sleep. But she had to stay awake for a little longer. Jor-el said it was vital to keep Zod occupied. Tess knew what Jor-el was going to do, because she helped him.

It was either this or be controlled. She couldn't live like this. Not like this. When it came down to it. Zod was going to be giving a choice, and she knew he wouldn't like it. She just hopes he chooses her over his power.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Tess rested her head on the soft cushion, when seconds later, a familiar voice gained her attention.

"You seem tired. Had a long day, my love."

Tess glared up from the couch to see Zod smirking at her. "Yes, I'm sure you know why."

"So you're blaming this on me now," Zod said.

"Now why would I do that?" Tess sat up and grabbed Zod's hand. He reached for her, pulling her against her lap. He kissed her neck and Tess pulled away. "I want to ask you something?

"What's that?" Zod said, brushing her red hair to the side.

"If you had a choice… would you choose love over power?"

Zod stared at her oddly. "Why would you ask this?"

"I was curious. I know about your past."

"From who… Jor-el?" Zod released her sitting on the left side of the couch. "He knows nothing of how much I lost on Krypton and how much I suffered because of him."

Tess could see the bitterness unfolding and she wondered if that was a good idea or not. "But you have a child now, aren't you happy?"

"Yes." But there was more that Zod wanted. He didn't just want a child. He wanted to rule over Earth. "How can I trust you when you have defied me before?" Zod said.

"I guess were even with that, you defied me too." Tess smiled gently reached forward and took his hand. She bent her hand across his chest and leaned forward. "We have a child. We need to trust each other." Tess gently kissed his lips snaked a hand behind his back as she flipped open a small box that had a green glow.

Zod fell to the floor gasping for air as the Tess stood before him. "I'm sorry."

Zod hissed angrily. The door open as Jor-el walked in. "What did you do?" Zod said angrily at Tess?"

Zod glared at him, then knew Jor-El once again deceived him. How could he have been such a fool? What worried him more was the syringe Jor-el held in his hand. Zod moved back, but Jor-el grabbed his wrist and stuck the needle in his wrist.

"Your pay for this," Zod said angrily.

"In time you'll see, this was only for your own good, Zod. I saw your future and just like the last… you would have destroyed it," Jor-el said.

Zod wanted to know what he met, but darkness fell upon him.

* * *

><p>It would certainly explain her constant state of fear, she realized, aware on some level that she was right. If the government found out where they were, they could be in trouble. She wondered how Jor-el was going to fix all of this. Lois sat in the odd room. Everyone she ever loved was here, safe and sound…. for now. That's what she was afraid of. General Slade was still out there causing chaos. "What are we going to do?"<p>

"It will be found, Lois, you shouldn't worry so much," Chloe said.

"I agree, it's not good for the child," Clark said.

"How can I not? Slade knows about Clark and everyone associated with him. How will things ever be the same?" Lois asked.

"I'm sure Jor-el will figure out something," Clark said. "He did erase your father's memories of me before. Maybe he can do that again."

"Let's hope," Chloe said.

"How many are you having?" Bart smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm fat?" Lois growled.

Clark scowled at Bart. "No, he just means you're beautiful."

"So I'm beautiful when I look like a whale," Lois said with arms crossed angrily.

"No, that's not what I met," Clark said.

Oliver shook his head. Clark set himself up for that one.

"That's not what I met," Bart said. "I… was just wondering if you were having twins?"

"How should I know?" Lois said.

""Lois, honey, he was just asking a question. Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"My emotions are a wreck. Sorry…" Lois said, she looked over to the right and jumped as the door opened. Detective J'onn J'onzz walked in carrying two infants and beside him was Lana with Lily in her arms.

"Lana," Lex stood and ran toward Lana. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you?"

"I'm fine. J'onn J'onzz came just in time. Agents were at the door when J'onn saved me. "Thank you once again Jon."

"No problem," J'onn said.

"Daddy," Lily smiled.

Lex gently kissed her cheek. "Your getting so big," Lex picked her up and smiled.

"Where are we, daddy?"

"We are on a… plane," Lex said.

"Why does it look funny?" Lily asked.

Clark smirked. "It's a new type of plane that I'm sure your father will tell you all about some day."

Lex smirked.

"Thank goodness, you came here," Lois said.

"Yes, the VRA was starting to get panicky and anxious. They started to go after Lana so I had no choice, but to get the kids to safety."

"She's growing up," Lois took Mindy and carried her to the couch.

"Yes, they are," J'onn said.

Jor-el walked in. "Jon, I'm glad you're here. There is something you should know."

J'onn walked forward, placing Zac into Clark's arms.

"I know the identity of Zac and Mindy," Jor-el said.

"How did you find out?" Clark asked.

"From Zod. I looked into his memories and saw them," Jor-el said.

"Wait, you can look into people's memories?" Chloe asked.

"Is that a Kryptonian power?" Lois asked curiously.

Jor-el grinned as he saw Clark's face flushed. "No, it's not. There is a machine on board the ship in the lab that makes you able to see another person's consciousness," Jor-el said.

"What did you find out?" J'onn said.

"Mindy and Zac are your children," Jor-El said.

"Yes, I know," J'onn said. "But I don't know how that's possible. I don't have a wife."

"Yes, you do. Her name is Inza Jones. You met her last year. She's a Martian like you," Jor-el said.

"That's impossible. I was the last of my kind," J'onn said.

"Apparently not. She's been hiding on this planet for a long time now. I'm thinking she too your memories away," Jor-el said.

"Do you know where she is now?" J'onn asked.

"I contacted her by using the ship's satellite. It said its last locations was at a military base," Jor-el said.

"Oh no," Lois said.

"Which one?" J'onn asked.

"Area 51 in Nevada," Jor-el said.

"Seriously?" Lois asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Jor-el said. "Zod is unconscious at this time and I recommended he stays that way and the same with Alia. They are not to be trusted."

"Agreed Jor-el, but I can't figure out why he save me?" Clark asked.

"It's because of Tess. She begged him to save you, Clark," Jor-el said.

"Are you saying he saved Clark, because Zod is in love with Tess?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jor-el said. "He had a wife and child before, but they died. That's what led him to destruction. Since he has a family I believe he might change," Jor-el said.

"He killed Clark the last time they faced each other," Lois said. "How can you trust him?"

Jor-el smiled. "Because I know."

"I better go," J'onn said.

Clark went after him. "Let me go with you."

"No," Jor-el said. "You are still recuperating and all of your powers are not back, Kal-el."

Clark sighed.

"I'll be found Clark," J'onn raced down the hall and toward the exit door. Jor-el followed him.

Clark followed him. He watched J'onn flew out of the plane and into the dark sky. Jor-el shuts the exit door and turns.

"I need to find my parents. I'm worried about them," Clark said.

"They're at the fortress," Jor-El said, turning down the left hall and into a large room.

"How can you know that?" Clark asked.

"I'm still part of the fortress. I can see what goes on there even know I'm here," Jor-el said. He stepped onto the console. "Stay with Lois. She's going to need you."

Clark nodded and watched his father disappear. He still wanted to know how his father was alive.

* * *

><p>Tess stood in the center of the lab. Zod was still unconscious. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep. Too bad he's not like this when he's awake. Her mind begins to wonder if she had his power just for a moment. What the power will feel like. Is this why he and his species destroyed their powers? Is this why Zod is the way he is? She knew in his past life on Kryptonian he was a soldier, a ruthless general. He was the best until he changed the day his family was killed.<p>

Now she stood before him about to take that away from him. She knew if she didn't take it Jor-el was going to do it. Jor-el said it would be Zod's punishment until he learned his lesson. Although, instead of waiting for Jor-all to take Zod's powers away, she rather takes it for herself. Not permanently, just for a little while.

Tess looked at the odd contraption on the head of the bed. There was a large round glowing blue sphere about the size of their hand. If J'onn people originally owned the plane, then it was alien technology. Most of their powers were mental and Tess had a pretty good idea how it would work. Well, it was worth a shot.

She placed her hand in the glowing cylinder. Small, thin like things wrapped around her hand. It was warm. It soothed her skin, making her calm. A second later, it tightened its hold and Tess felt a memories flicker in her mind.

She saw a little boy with dark hair. Then it progressed. He grew into the man he was trained to be and born to be. She felt his emotions. Felt the anger, the day his family died. She felt the betrayal when Jor-el told him he would not bring his family back. This led to his wrath of destruction on those who went against him. She saw him a broken boy, long before he grew up to be the man he is now. She realized if she didn't do anything about this, he would still be the same thing. He wouldn't change and realized Jor-el was right.

Zod's power and memories were going to be his downfall. Tess spoke to it in a low whisper and the machine buzzed. Tess watched as a glass case formed over Zod's form locking him in. The things released her hand. She glared at her hand and noticed the mark of Zod on her palm.

She took a step back, staring at Zod's form when she was suddenly lifted in the air. Her mind a complete blank as she was suspended in air.

* * *

><p>J'onn stood in the shadows of a warehouse in area 51. It was dark and there were soldiers prowling around. He waited for a few minutes when he saw Slade walk down the hall with a scientist beside him.<p>

"Any new details on the creature we found a week ago," Slade asked the scientist.

"No, but the DNA of the female alien is unique. It might have the capability to heal humans. It's remarkable," the scientist said.

"Get what you needed so we can terminate it," Slade said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" the scientist said. "It could useful if it's alive to study more."

"No, we already have many meteor infected humans, Kryptonian and many others. I don't want an infestation of these beings here," Slade hissed.

"Any luck on the children she just had?" the scientist said.

"No, there is no sign of them. I'm sure their blending in as human, that's why we can't find them," Slade said.

J'onn sighed angrily. He watched them leave toward a secure doorway on the right. He moved forward, peering back, making sure no one was following him. He stepped to the side. He was cloaked invisible, but he wasn't going to take the chance. He doesn't know what type of technology they had.

He walked right through the wall and followed them down the hall. They stepped into another room. It led to a small room where there was a window that overlooked a lab.

It was bright inside and four other scientists were there. In the middle laid a table with a female Martian. She was unconscious and J'onn still didn't understand why he couldn't remember her.

He walked back out and into the unauthorized personal door. He walked right through it and into a smaller room where there were contamination suits. If he was going to do this as quietly as possible he had to think of another plane.

He shape shifted into a different man. Into General Lane. He smirked at the irony of it all. He quickly puts on the suits then walked into the room. He opened the door and was in a bright room where the scientists were.

They all turned, surprised. One scientist approached him. "General Lane, what are you doing here?"

"I have orders for the creature to be transported to base area 39," J'onn handed the man an accurate document.

"But General Wilson is in charge of this?" the man said.

"He's not in charge any more," J'onn said, walking out of the room. He walked out into the hall and ran into General Slade. He sighed, trying to keep his calm.

"What the hell are you doing?" General Slade asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I'm doing my job," J'onn said.

"You have no right to do this. How did you even know about this?" General Slade said.

"I have my resources," J'onn said.

"I bet a few calls will fix this and I'm certain once the president of the United States finds out your daughter is harboring an alien your career would be over," Slade said.

"I doubt that," J'onn said, lifting his hand towards Slade. Slade went still with wide eyes. "You won't remember this and you don't know anything about Clark Kent." He released him and walked away leaving Slade perplexed.

J'onn walked into a secluded room and shape shifted back to his normal form. He super speed inside the lab invisibly and pulled the wires and tubes out of the Martian quickly. He pushed the four scientists back and covered her with a sheet. He picked her up and super speed out the room, down the hall and toward the exit.

An alarm sounded suddenly. He moved faster, but was suddenly pushed back as a flame of fire appeared in flying towards him. He recoiled, falling to the floor. The female Martian fell towards the ground on her side. He looked up to see Slade is standing before him with a gun.

"You thought you could outsmart me. I was prepared and knew you were coming. I'm hoping for your sake you are the last two of your race that comes to this planet," Slade said.

J'onn turned to his true formed and knocked the gun out of his hand. Slade lifted his hand and pushed the button the wall and a flame of fire sounded J'onn.

"Checkmate was helpful in telling me all about your race," Slade said.

"You won't get away with this," J'onn said.

"I think I will," Slade smiled and held the gun towards him. Suddenly the gun was knocked out of Slade's hand. He turned to face a familiar woman dressed in red, white and blue. Beside her was the two vignettes know as Hawkeye and Black Canary.

"Wrong move," Star girl said. She lunged the staff down to the ground and General Slade and she disappeared.

"Thank goodness he's taken care of," Black Canary hit the button and J'onn and the female Martian was free.

"Let's get out of here," Hawkeye said.

"Thank you," J'onn said, picking the female Martian up.

Star girl reappeared. "Let's get out of here," She hit the staff down on the ground and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Lois, have you seen Tess?" Lex asked.<p>

"No, I haven't seen her all day," Lois said.

"Thanks," Lex walked down the hall and opened the lab area. To his surprise, he found Tess floating in mid air, while Zod was still unconscious.

"Tess, Tess," Lex ran forward and tried to get her down, but couldn't. "Clark!"

Five minutes later, Clark was standing before him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lex said. "I found her like this."

Clark grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor. Clark caught her and sat her down on the couch.

Tess awoke Clark and Lex staring at her. "Are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"You tell us. You were suspended in the air," Clark said.

"I… I don't know. I need some air," Tess walked past them and out of the room.

Lex and Clark watched her leave oddly. "That was odd," Lex said.

"Yes, very," Clark said.

Clark walks back in the room when he see's Jor-el, Martha and Jonathan walking toward him.

"Clark," Martha ran toward him and gave him a big hug.

"I was worried about you too," Clark said.

"We were worried about you," Martha said.

"How did this get so out of proportion. How did they find out bout you?" Jonathan asked.

"Slade," Clark said.

"I think you should go visit Tess. I'm afraid she might of done, something," Clark said.

Jor-el glared at him. "What is it?"

Tess smiles as she hovers outside of the plane looking into the sky. She couldn't believe it. She is actually flying. She had Zod's ability and it was great. She never thought she would feel this way. So free and alive.

She turned to find Jor-El appears before her. "Jor-el."

"Tess, it is unwise for to take Zod's ability. Not to mention dangerous with your DNA structure," Jor-el aid.

"Well I'm alive, right?" Tess asked.

"Yes, but don't get too comfortable with it, It's not permanent. I'll be back," Jor-el flew into the sky disappearing from sight.

Tess smiled, getting a good idea. She went back inside and in the lab. She walked toward Zod and pushed a button on the machine to awake him. Seconds later, he awoke. He glared at her and wondered why he felt different. "What did you do?"

"Why would you think I did something?" Tess asked.

Zod sat up wobbly. She took his hand and helped him stand. "Why did you let Jor-el drug me?"

"Because he didn't trust you," Tess said.

Zod reached forward to yank her forward when she pulled him forward. She crushed her lips onto his. "There's something different about you?"

"What do you suppose that is?" Tess asked with a smile.

Zod stared at her curiously. He pushed her back against the table, but was surprised his strength was gone. "What the… what did you do?" he shouted.

"I did what I had to do," Tess yanked him forward and raced down the hall and into her room. She locked the door, then dragged him toward the couch. She pushed him into it and Zod scowled.  
>"You took my powers…how?" he hissed.<p>

"Well, it's only for a little while. Jor-el said it was only temporary. Such a shame," Tess said.

"Why did you take it?" Zod asked.

"Because Jor-el knows you will use it for destructive use. In time you will get it back," Tess said, sitting in his lab.

Zod growled. He pushed her off as she fell toward the floor. Zod loomed over her. She kicked her feet out making him fall on her. She rolled over and pinned him under her. "Now how's the damsel in distress?" she smirked.

"Release me," Zod commanded.

"Why would I do that? When I have you right where I want you," Tess said.

Zod peered at her. He sighed, knowing she was trying to seduce him. Damn her.

* * *

><p>Clark and Oliver and smirked as the Mindy and Zac ran around the room playing. Lily sat beside the couch playing with her stuff monkey and bear.<p>

Zac peeked around the chair making Lily jump. "You scared me?"

"Sorry," Zac sat before she made the money levitate in the air. He floated around in circles and Lily clapped her hand.

Lana watched from the side and smirked.

"I'm glad if I ever I have kids I won't have to worry about floating bears," Chloe said.

"Like the time in the grocery store," Oliver said.

Chloe smirked. "You could say that."

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"Long story," Chloe said.

Mindy appeared behind Zac with a blown up bat. She whacked him with it, causing Zac to scowl at her. "Stop that."

"Where's my doll?" Mindy asked.

Zac shrugged.

"Stop lying," Mindy whacked him again and Zac stood and grabbed the bat.

"I'm not lying. That's mine," Zac grabbed it and it was a tug of war.

Lily stood and pulled out a doll from behind her. "You mean this?"

"Hey, that's mine," Mindy said. "Give me that."

"If only you say please," Lily said.

"No," Mindy scowled. She released the bat and ran toward Lily. Lily ran laughing while Zac and Mindy chased her.

Lois walked in noticing the children fighting. "Not again." She walked forward and pointed a figure at Zac. "Now, none of that you try. Stop running."

Chloe, Oliver and Lana turned to find Lily suddenly being levitated in the air. She cried as they tried to reach for her doll.

Lana and Lois intervened. Lana took her daughter and gave the doll back to Mindy.

"You two rascals are going to have time out. Do you know what that means?" Lois said, pointing a finger at them.

The two kids shook their head. "That means play time is over," Lois said.

Oliver chuckled. "I think Lois is ready for motherhood."

"She sure is," Chloe teased.

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye, Black Canary and Star girl appear in the fortress. Jor-el stood before them with Clark.<p>

"Where is J'onn?" Clark asked.

"He went back to the ship to heal the Martian he found," Stargirl said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Hawkeye asked.

"The only thing I can do," Jor-el said. "He pulled out a black stone with the S symbol. He will be sent to the phantom zone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clark asked.

"I see his future and it will only lie destruction for us," Jor-el said.

Moments later, General Slade awoke. He sat up staring up at the two aliens. "Where the hell am I? What did you?" He stood, reaching for his gun, but it was gone.

"You won't be needing this," Hawkeye smirked at her.

"You'll all pay for this," General Slade threatened.

"There is no use to threaten us any longer," Jor-el said. "Your anger and your hate have led to your destruction. I sentenced you to be exiled.

"No country will have arrested. I am a powerful man if you think you be able to do this," Slade said.

"Your world, maybe, but my world is different," Jor-el held the black stone in front of him and Slade screamed. He was warped into the stone and disappeared in a flash.

"At least we won't have to worry about him any longer," Hawkeye said.

"Thank goodness," Clark said.

* * *

><p>J'onn stood before Inza. She awoke just as he healed her. She was fully dressed. She sat up surprised at her surroundings. She was back at her ship. "J'onn, you saved me?"<p>

"Yes."

"You don't know me, do you?" Inza asked.

J'onn shook his head and Inza took his hand. A few seconds later, pictures flashed through his memory. Things he never saw before. He gasped, surprised as she released his hand. "I'm sorry in never told you and I'm sorry I took your memories."

"Why" J'onn asked.

"I was threatened. I had no choice. Someone knew my secret," Inza said.

"Who?"

"Lionel Luther," Inza said.

J'onn sighed.

"He wanted me to work for him. I said no and left with a ship I had hidden. I stayed away for a year."

"Because of the babies?" J'onn said.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yes, they're safe," J'onn said.

"I'm sorry, J'onn," Inza said.

The door opened and two small children ran inside.

"Oh my gosh," Inza stood as her two children ran toward her.

"Mommy," Mindy and Zac ran toward her.

"They are so grown up. How much time has past?" she asked.

"A couple months," J'onn said.

"I don't know how to thank you," Inza said.

"It was no problem," J'onn said.

Inza bend down and gently coed and kissed her children. She picked up the little girl as she latched onto her. "Where do we go from here?" Inza asked.

J'onn picked up the Zac and smiled. "I'm sure we can make up for lost time."

Inza smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later,<strong>

Lois was at the Kent farm and she was happy. Her father stopped the VRA. She thought about having her father's memory erased of Clark, but Jor-el reassured her it would be okay.

Everyone was back to there self's as could be. Everyone was safe and those who knew about Justice League had their mind wiped. Their secret was safe with the help of J'onn and Jor-el.

She stood by the barn door as her father talked to Clark.

"Clark. I owe you an apology. I'm not so set in my ways, that I can't appreciate the way you stood up to me a week ago. And you were right, I have not always been a perfect father," General Lane said.

"No sir, I..."

"No I needed to hear that. Nobody's had the guts to talk to me like that since my wife passed away."

"You must really miss her," Clark said.

"Everyday. But, thankfully I get to see my Ella in our daughter's faces. Can I give you some advice Clark," the general said.

"Yeah."

"Going to war, having to deal with the rush of battle, and the struggle to save lives. It made coming home and doing the simple things difficult. But you know it's funny, it's the simple things like taking a walk, or dancing with your wife, tucking in the kids...that make us human and good. And don't get me wrong, I-I've loved serving our country, I even got to be a hero a couple times...but if I had to do it over again, I'd spend more time with the family," General Lane said.

"Your girls love you, sir. You're their hero," Clark said.

"Agreed, but I think Lois has got herself a brand new hero now. I think the whole world does."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I know who you are, Clark. Your secret is safe with me," General Lane said.

"How can I trust my secret will be safe?" Clark asked.

"Jor-ell showed me your life, your struggles and what happened to your planet. I think it's a blessing your parents send you here to help us. You have no reason to doubt me. Your secret is safe with me," General Lane said.

Clark was surprised. "Thank you."

By the grace of God we're all safe from that menace Slade, and we're gonna get to have ourselves a home cooked Thanksgiving meal. And that's all thanks to the Blur."

Clark smiled.

"I gotta admit I kind of liked her having her own private guardian angel. But, not every hero has the Blur's code of honor."

"Not all politicians have yours. Some will use the law to destroy people," Clark said.

"I'm a military man Clark, I have to believe that when push comes to shove, America will do the right thing. Kind of like Lois did. For years I've been giving her boyfriends an impossible list of chores to do, not to test them..."

"To test Lois?" Clark asked.

General Lane smiled. "Those poor bastards, I put them through hell. Lois never said a thing. That's how I knew she didn't love them."

"About Lois and I. There's a question I was hoping to ask you?" Clark asked.

* * *

><p>Tess and Zod were at the Luther Mansion.<p>

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Tess asked.

Zod sat there with arms crossed. "Yes."

Tess sat by him. "But you got to admit, the sex is great."

Zod smirked as he traced a finger up her neck and toward her lips. "I guess it's only fair since I seduced you for months."

"True." Tess stood and went toward the crib. She picked up their son, Zell. Then walked back toward the bed and sat beside Zod. "What are you willing to give up for us to be a family?" she asked.

"What are you willing to give up" Zod asked, reaching forward as he took Zell and held him in his arms.

Tess watched him with curious eyes as he played with Zell. She could see his humanity come out, although, she wondered if he would still take power over family.

In time she will know, she just prayed he picked the better choice.

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up in the middle of the night with a familiar sound. He sighed to find a bare Lois lying across his chest. He rolled her over to find her swelled with child. It seems like Lois will be due in less than a month. He covered her up and shook her to wake her.<p>

Lois yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Jor-el is calling me. We need to go to the Fortress."

"Now?" Lois sighed, annoyed.

"It could be important," Clark said.

"Fine, if it's not important then someone is going to regret it," she scowled.

Clark and Lois go to the fortress.

Lois is wearing in a warm coat as Lois led her inside. "You know has anyone told your father humans don't do well in cold climates?"

"I'm sure he knows that," Clark said. "Jor-el."

"My son," Jor-el stood before them with a smile. "There is something I must tell you. I was waiting for the right time."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

" With the technology on board Inza plane. Zod discovered a device. A device that can recreate Krypton," Jor-el said.

"What? How's that possible?"

"It's technology is similar to ours on Krypton," Jor-el said.

"Are you going to recreate Krypton?" Lois asked.

"I already have," Jor-el said. He pushed a crystal and a large space in the center of the room opened. It showed space and a planet. "This will be new Krypton."

"Is there any life there?" Clark asked.

"No, not yet. I do have some of the DNA of our inhabits before our world was destroyed. I will need your help," Jor-el said. "You have a great destiny ahead of you my son."

"My destiny is still here, right?" Clark asked.

Jor-el smiled. He moved to the side as a person approached them.

Clark stood there in awe. "Mother."

"My dear son," Lora approached him and gave him a hug. "How I missed you."

"Lora was the first one I brought back that were lost on that day," Jor-el said. "Your Destiny for mankind will always be on Earth, Clark, but one day… your destiny will grow better for earth."

"How?"

Jor-el smiled and held out his hand. "Come with me and we will show you.

Clark glanced at Lois and she took his hand. Clark took his father's hand and they stepped into the portal disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left.<strong>

**Thanks for all he reviews**


End file.
